Matthew Scully
by Government Patsy
Summary: AU. Modern day. Dana Scully is struggling in her new residency at the local hospital after her teenage nephew moves in with her upon tragically losing both of his parents. Fox Mulder is having a hard time with his newest student at the local high school, one Matthew Scully. What happens when their paths cross?
1. Prologue

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Prologue

**His name is Matthew Scully** and he is 16 years old. On October 19 2018 his parents left him home alone after having a serious disagreement with their son. That night both his parents were killed in a car accident. Matthew had been very angry, not answering the home phone when it rung, thinking it was his parents trying to reach him. When the police officers knocked on the door the next morning, waking the young man from his sleep, nothing could have prepared him for the news he received.

**Her name is Dana Scully** and she is 25 years old. On October 20 2018 she received a phone call that changed her life. Her oldest brother Bill and his wife Tara had lost their lives leaving behind their only son Matthew. Being a new resident at the hospital she knew what she had to do. She forgot about it and went back to work. When the workday was over she was approached by her boyfriend, Dr. Krycek, who suggested dinner. When Dana told him about her personal situation he pulled a few strings and made sure her next shifts weren't for another two days. She went home and packed, drove all night, and finally arrived at her brother's house. Well, where he used to live. When he was alive. Her mother let her in and pulled her in for big hug, the older woman crying; her eyes red and puffy already. Her dad pulled her into an equally tight hug, kissing her forehead with trembling lips. She only had one question. _Where is he?_ Going into his room, she found him sitting on his bed, his back towards her. Suddenly her heart fell and her walls collapsed.

"Where have you been?" he sniffled.

"I'm right here," she told him, instantly by his side, his face in her neck and her arms around her nephew.

They sat there crying, both of them, for what felt like hours.

"I want to go with you," he whispered, need and desperation apparent in his voice.

"Of course," she managed to say, her love for her nephew overpowering the overwhelming sense of panic that struck with his words.

**His name is Fox Mulder** and he is 28 years old. On November 5 2018 a new student showed up for his class. He was a young high school junior student by the name of Matthew Scully; a young man who looked absolutely broken. As a new Social Studies teacher to the Xavier Falcon High School he hadn't had any challenges yet but he was ready to try and help this young man if he needed it. Trying to engage him during class didn't work as the young man just shrugged and hid away in his sweatshirt.

"So," Mulder said as he plopped down on Matthew's table as the rest of the kids were rushing off after class ended and it was lunchtime. "Welcome to Falcon High, kid."

"Thanks," he said unsurely as he raised an eyebrow at the odd teacher.

"First day here?" he asked and the kid nodded, getting out of his chair and flinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" he wondered out loud.

"Excuse me?" Matthew said sternly, his icy blue eyes piercing the older guy's darker green ones.

"Why did you come to school if you're not going to participate?" he challenged him.

"To learn quietly," he challenged back.

"I can't pass you if you don't express yourself orally in my class, Matthew," he had to tell him.

"I think that's against the rules of teacher/student consorting, Mr. Mulder," the young man snapped back, leaving Mulder shocked and speechless.

Matthew left the room, and his teacher, quietly. Only looking back at his teacher once over his shoulder just before exiting the room; a mischievous glint in his eyes and a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Damn," Mulder let out a laugh that echoed in the empty class room - he definitely looked forward to teaching this kid who'd managed the impossible task of leaving him speechless within minutes of talking to him. Definitely impressive.


	2. Chapter 1

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 1

Mulder POV

After class I had gone to the principle's office to check out this new kid's folder. Matthew Scully was my first big challenge as a teacher. As I walk into the empty office I head over to the cabinet where all the students' folders are being kept. The folders can't leave the room, since the information is classified so I have to read the folder in the office. The secretary let me in since Principle Skinner isn't on school grounds today.

My heart immediately sinks as I read the first and newest sheet of paper in the file. I had given this kid a hard time for not participating in class when Matthew Scully had just lost both of his parents… I feel like such an asshole but keep reading the transcripts in his file. There's not much else in there except his old report cards. Straight A's in English, Social Studies and the other humanities subjects, B in Math and Science. Definitely a smart kid. I feel absolutely horrible about the way I handled the situation in class and intend to right my wrong.

As luck would have it Matthew Scully is attending my class the very next day in first period. As always I'm there about fifteen minutes before class commences to turn on the smartboard and read my own notes that I've prepared for this day's class. The boy is already sitting in the dark classroom, hoody over his head, his face only lit up by his phone's screen.

I turn on the light and Matthew winces visibly, cursing under his breath, otherwise ignoring my presence.

I think for a little while on how to approach this. I set down my laptop on my own desk and move to the back of the class and sit down on the table right next to where the boy is sitting.

"I'm sorry, Matthew," I simply state. "I came down too hard on you yesterday. You're new here and I'll let you settle into things before demanding anything of you again."

Matthew looks shocked but his face soon turns sour again, angry.

"So I guess someone told you my parents died, huh?" he huffs. "It's fine, I don't need or want special treatment!"

I contemplate this - this kid is definitely not making it easy for me.

"Well, I'll treat you like I treat every other student in class then," I shrug.

"Perfect," Matthew nods and looks back to his phone.

I feel slightly defeated as I return to my desk and set up for class. Before long other students usher in and the workday has officially begun.

It's only been a few months of this job but I already love it more than I ever thought I would. After graduating I'd had no idea what to use my degree for and I'd started panicking about what to do. As I started applying for different jobs, and got turned down, I started panicking even more. This teaching job kind of fell in my lap - I'd never thought about teaching before but I'd accepted it immediately and I hadn't regretted it since.

After class Matthew leaves the room in a hurry. I sigh at this and feel defeated once more. A few of my other students stay back for a few minutes with some questions about their group project. After answering their questions I head down to the teachers' lounge. I have a cup of coffee and join a few of my fellow teachers by our usual table.

"What's up, Sue?" I ask a middle-aged woman who's one of my dearest work-colleagues.

"Just the usual, Fox," she shrugs and opens a tin can of cookies.

"God damn, Sue," I sigh as I reach into it and pull out a chocolate-chip cookie. "I don't know how much longer my clothes will fit me with all the treats you keep feeding me with."

"I'm not forcing you, Fox," she chuckles as she grabs a cookie for herself.

Sue loves to bake all kinds of treats and loves bringing them to work for me. She celebrated her 50'th birthday last year and has been teaching for about 25 years now. She always wears cozy sweaters and her round glasses, her face framed by short dark-grey hair that falls to right below her ears, her whole face most often lit up with the kindest smile. Beyond being an amazing person, Sue is also a great teacher and colleague.

"Have you had the pleasure of Matthew Scully yet?" I ask her, after munching on my cookie.

"I have," she nods. "Terrible about his parents - he seems like a good boy though."

"I kind of got off on the wrong foot with him," I sigh deeply and frustrated. "I don't know how to win his trust."

"Well, I'm sure you will with time, Fox," she smiles at me. "Just treat him like you would every other kid in your class but keep in mind that he could be quite fragile."

I wish I'd asked Sue for help sooner. I've already not done what she just said.

"Yeah, okay…" I nod. "How's he doing in English?"

"Well, I only talked to him shortly during yesterday's class," she informs me. "I just asked him stuff about English class and he was very polite and kind."

"He was completely different with me," I shrug. "I think I accidentally angered him…"

"Fox, he's a boy in pain right now - it might actually serve him well to have someone to lash out on, even though it sucks for you of course."

I contemplate her words and keep thinking about what I could have done better.

Before our break is over there's an announcement that one of the science teachers are retiring at the end of the month. I didn't know him very well so I just look forward to getting a new colleague soon. It's a small staff room so a new face will be welcome.

The rest of my workday runs its course and so does the staff meeting after school hours.

I drive the twenty-minute car-ride home to my little townhouse and get some leftovers out the fridge. I don't really know anyone in town except one guy. I just moved here in August, four months ago, and this guy I use to study with freshman year lives here. He dropped out and we didn't really talk after that but since I moved here we've been hanging out quite regularly. He works as a barman at a cozy little bar a few streets from my house, and I often go there just for the company.

"Hey," I say as I sit down by the bar. "Busy?"

"Not at all," Anthony grins as he looks around the bar with less than ten people in it.

It's always like this during the weeknights, which is when I come here. There are just a few companies of people around the bar by the tables. The music is low and chill. I really like this place.

I order my usual beer and chat to Anthony when he has time for that.

At the moment Anthony is talking to some other customers so I'm scrolling through a news feed on my phone. I feel someone sit down next to me and I look up. It's a young woman with fiery red hair. She rids herself of her scarf and big jacket, which she hangs on a hook under the bar desk. She's dressed quite casually in black pants and a long-sleeved white t-shirt. She puts her purse down on the desk and tries to catch Anthony's attention. He comes over right away - as every bartender does, he has radar for attractive women and they never seem to wait for long at his bar. She orders two shots of tequila and a beer. She immediately swings back one of the shots of tequila and then grimaces as if she just drank something really disgusting.

"Ugh, piss," she winces and drowns the shot with some of her beer.

I can't help but laugh at that which makes her look over at me for the first time, realizing she sat down next to someone. Her eyebrow is raised at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I quickly apologize, the woman has clearly had a long day and I really didn't mean to disturb her.

"It's fine," she sighs. "Just one of those days."

"Well, I'm sorry about that," I tell her and take a swig of my own beer, pocketing my phone.

"Teenagers," she mutters.

"Tell me about it," I agree and shake my head.

We look at each other and clink our beer bottles together before taking another swig.

"I don't think I've ever seen you in here before," I pry after a few moments of silence between us as we drink our beers.

"I've never been," she clarifies. "You come here often?"

"Yeah, a few times a week," I say - realizing I must sound quite lame, going to a bar alone several times every week. "Well, the bartender's a friend of mine, so I just come to hang out with him and have a few beers if I'm bored."

"I'm a resident at the hospital so I never even have time to go out," she sighs. "Today was my day off but it didn't go as planned."

"Clearly," I chuckle and she chuckles with me.

She's beautiful. Her blue eyes are shining at me as she laughs under her breath.

"So how long have you lived in town?" she asks me.

"Only four months - that's why I come here so often… I only know Anthony in town really. I moved here for work."

"I moved here for my residency as well," she tells me. "So I don't know that many people here either. I only know people from work really."

We talk for a good while and suddenly our beers are empty. I buy us both a new one. A few more people come into the bar, a group of men. They're watching a match on the telly behind the bar and they're a little loud so we move to a booth with our drinks.

"You want that?" she taps her finger on the second shot of tequila that she ordered. She brought it with her to the booth. "I'd completely forgotten how much I despise tequila."

"Sure," I laugh and down it, I can't help but wince a little as well which makes her chuckle.

I really hadn't planned on doing shots this evening. I probably would have gone home already if I hadn't met this woman. We end up talking for hours. Before I know it, it's nearly midnight.

"Oh God, I have work in the morning," I mutter annoyed.

"Me too," she leans her head back in the seat and sighs.

"I don't want this evening to end," I tell her.

She looks up at me and bites her lip. She has a look about her that I can't place; she seems to be contemplating something.

"Me neither," she says, blushing. "I never even do this… just go out and meet someone and talk to them… I don't really know what's going on."

"Well, I'm glad it happened," I smile at her - she blushes even more.

"Yeah," she moves a strand piece of hair behind her ear, looking down at the table, fidgeting with the label on the bottle.

"I really should get going," she sighs after we've been quiet for a little while.

"Yeah," I sigh myself in agreement.

We get up, put on our jackets, close our tap, and leave the bar.

"Which way are you?" I ask her, as we're outside - I quickly close my long, black jacket, as it's much colder than I thought it would be.

She points and tells me which street she'll be going down - luckily I'm going the same way.

The streets are empty, only lit up by the streetlights. It's cold and our breaths are visible in the frosty air.

"So cold," she shivers as we walk, her arms covering her chest, shielding her from the temperature.

"Yeah," I say, my hands deep in my pockets since I'm not wearing gloves. "Just wait for that New England winter."

"Ugh," she sounds deflated, making me chuckle at her.

Before long we come to a crossway. This is where we part.

"It was really nice meeting you," I tell her, taking her hand.

"Yeah," she smiles up at me, giving my hand a squeeze.

I don't want this to be the end. I have no idea how to stop it from ending. I become frantic. I take her other hand too and pull her towards me. She seems surprised but she doesn't stop me.

"You're beautiful," I whisper in a coarse and lust-laded voice, intertwining my hands with hers.

"Thanks," she says, biting her lip as she's eyeing my own lips - her dark pupils suggesting she's thinking about the same thing as I am.

There hasn't been any flirting all night but suddenly we're standing only inches apart, our eyes searching each other's. She gets impatient and reaches up for my lips with her own. They touch and the world stands still. There's no sound, no light, no cold, just her and me. I move my hands from hers and put my arms around her waist, deepening our kiss. She moves her own hands to my shoulders. Her lips are so soft and warm. Our kiss doesn't end until we desperately need air. I rest my forehead against hers as I'm trying to catch my breath; my heart is beating so fast in my chest. I tighten my arms around her even more; I can't help but want to be even closer to her.

"I don't even know your name…" I realize.

"It's Dana," she tells me, pulling her head back to look up at me. "And you?"

"I'm-" her cell-phone rings and vibrates in her pocket and startles the both of us.

She takes it out of her pocket annoyed and looks at it - when she sees the caller ID her facial expression changes though and she immediately answers it, turning away from me.

I can hear someone crying on the other end of the line. She talks calmly to the person on the other end. When she hangs up she turns back to me.

"I have to go," is all she says.

I just stand there dumb-founded as she walks away. I realize I have to get her number… just do something before it's too late. But before I can react, she's gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 2

Scully POV

I come home and find Matthew crying in a ball on the floor. I get him up and move him into his new bedroom. I sit with him for a while before he finally cries himself to sleep.

I turn off the light in his room and goes to my own bedroom, exhausted.

This day has been one big rollercoaster ride. I'd been so happy to finally have a full day off after the funerals of Bill and Tara. After driving Matthew to school and finally getting some chores done at home I'd been waiting for Matthew to come home from school. He'd said he wanted to take the bus home but after waiting for him for an hour, I got so damn scared. I must have called him 20 times. When he finally got home, I demanded to know where he'd been and he said it was none of my business. We got into a huge fight, which ended with him storming off. After screaming and crying with frustration, I picked up my jacket and went after him. I walked all over town and couldn't find him anywhere. I was so angry and stressed - I'd finally gone past a bar… I turned around and went in. The last month had been a hell. I lost my brother, I lost Tara, and now I have to take care of Matthew while being a new doctor. I just wanted to forget about everything.

And then I'd met him. I don't even know his name. Everything just faded away and for the first time in a long time I felt happy. I don't know what got into me but I couldn't leave him. I stayed way longer than I should have. And when we said goodbye, we'd shared the most amazing kiss. I've never done anything like that before.

I regret not getting his number. When Matthew called me, the only thing I could think about was getting back to him. He'd been taking his parents' death very poorly… obviously. I try my best with him but it's so hard.

I undress and climb into bed. I'm beyond tired. The man from the bar keeps popping into my head. He was so tall and handsome, his dark green eyes and boyishly good looks had me intrigued from the start. His voice and the way he talked mesmerized me. Everything about him had me wanting more of him.

Suddenly Alex pops into my head. Oh God. I hadn't even thought about him today. Technically I'd cheated on him and I hadn't even given this a single thought. I feel guilty. I knew it had been a bad idea dating a superior but when Dr. Krycek asked me out for dinner I didn't feel like I could say no to him. He's 10 years older than me but he's very good looking. He'd seemed so impressive to me and I'd fallen for him. It hadn't been long before I regretted accepting his first date proposal though. I soon realized he was very controlling. I've been feeling trapped with him for a while now. How can I end our relationship when I'll have to take orders from him at the hospital? He could make my life so miserable. Even more so than it already is.

I fall asleep worried. When I wake up I don't feel like I've slept at all but I must have. Matthew is sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What's up, kid?" I sit up next to him and hug him.

"Do I have to go to school today?" he whimpers.

"I'll call in sick," I decide on the spot. "We'll spend the day together."

"Thank you," he sighs and leans into my side.

The next few weeks Matthew calms down slightly. He's obviously still upset and deeply sad but he's polite and he even starts smiling again. He only took that one day off school and has been keeping up with it ever since. He tells me he likes his new school, that it's fine. I've set up a meeting with his teachers to be sure he's alright though. When I tell Matthew this he's definitely not happy.

"Why?" he whines, that Sunday night. "I've told you that school is fine!"

"I know, Matthew," I sigh deeply. "But you're only 16 and I'm your guardian now. I want to meet your teachers. And I want to hear from them that you're alright when you're there."

"Ughh," he groans. "Fine."

"Hey," I go over and ruffle his auburn locks. "I just care about you, kid."

"I know," he sighs and shakes his head.

"So, anything I should know before talking to your teachers?" I implore.

"Well…" he seems sheepish. "Which of my teachers are you seeing?"

"Mrs. Miller and Mr. Mulder," I tell him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…" he winces slightly. "I might have had a little anger fit with Mr. Mulder… on my first day… and ignored him ever since…"

"Matthew!" I say outraged. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"He pissed me off," he just shrugs. "I don't really know…"

XxXxX

Mulder POV

I get through my Monday classes and catch up with Sue. We have a meeting with Matthew Scully's aunt this late afternoon and I'm quite nervous.

These past few weeks I've spent in a bubble. I can't get Dana out of my mind. I tried looking her up on social media but I couldn't find her, she probably has a private profile just like myself. I looked up the hospital's webpage too but she didn't appear on there anywhere either. I'd hung out at the bar every evening since then, hoping to see her again.

"Nothing to worry about," Sue calms me down. "I'm sure Matthew's aunt just wants to hear how he's doing."

"Okay," I sigh. "What's her name?"

Sue looks through her papers: "Dana Scully," she says.

"Dana?" I ask surprised - this must be a coincidence.

Before Sue can say anything the door to the meeting room opens and there she is. Dana. My Dana. I don't say anything I just look at her. She takes a step into the room and stops abruptly as she sees me.

"Miss Scully?" Sue says, her voice inquiring.

Dana quickly looks away from me and nods at Sue, she walks over and sits down.

"I'm Sue Miller, Matthew's English teacher," Sue tells Dana and extends her hand to her.

"Dana Scully," she smiles at her - wow, such a cute smile.

Sue elbows my side and nods towards Dana, bringing me out of my trance.

"Oh, Fox Mulder, Social Studies," I tell her and shake her hand.

Our eyes lock and I can tell she's blushing. She just nods at me and quickly turns her attention back to Sue.

They talk back and forth and I can't even concentrate. She's here. She's even more beautiful than I remember her. I think about our kiss. Her lips were so soft against mine.

"Fox," Sue elbows me again.

"I'm sorry, what?" I snap out of my daze.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way Matthew lost his temper with you," Dana says. "As you know he's going through some difficult changes in his life right now, but that's no excuse and I've made that clear to him."

"Oh," I nod. "Well, it's understandable in his situation. If you find out what I've done wrong with him, do give me a call - I keep wondering what I did to irritate him so much."

"Well," she chuckles. "I don't think it had anything to do with you. I talked to him about this yesterday. He says you're a really good teacher and he finds your classes extremely interesting."

This is all new to me - I thought I bored him beyond belief.

"He's in pain, sometimes he just lashes out," Dana shrugs. "He's getting better every day though."

"I agree," Sue nods. "I see more and more of his smile. And I'm not worried about him academically at all. He just needs time."

Before long we end the meeting. Sue checks her clock and suddenly starts packing her things really quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I have another meeting in a few minutes. It was nice meeting you, Miss Scully. Fox, will you let her out? The doors lock after 5 o'clock so you need a key to get out."

I nod as Sue heads out.

"Well," I begin as I scratch my neck. "Hi."

"Hi," she chuckles and blushes. "You're a teacher?"

"I'm a teacher," I sigh. "And you can call me Mulder."  
"Not Fox?" she chuckles and raises an eyebrow at me teasingly.

"Mulder will do," I roll my eyes at her.

I step forward towards her.

"You just disappeared," I say and reach out for her hand. "I tried to find you."

"I'm sorry," she says looking down at my hand and giving it a squeeze. "Matthew needed me… you really tried to find me?"

"Of course," I step a bit closer to her. "I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"I thought about you too," she admits, biting her lip.

She's so beautiful, and I can't help myself. I have to kiss her again. I pull her towards me and our lips meet. I move my hands to her hips and hers go around my neck. She's pressed up against me and our lips are frantically and eagerly meeting. Last time we kissed we were both wearing big jackets, that's not the case now. I can feel her body and body heat against me as our tongues start dueling for control. My hands slide down to her ass and push her even closer to me, causing her to moan into our kiss and slide her hands into my hair.

I squeeze her ass before lifting her onto the table behind me. I do it swiftly and I doubt she even registers before she's planted on the table.

I'm positioned between her legs; I move my kisses down to her neck as I squeeze her firm boob with one hand.

"Mmmh," she moans, making me twitch in my pants. "Mulder, stop!"

I pull back immediately, moving both of my hands to her hips, looking inquisitively at her.

"We can't do that here," she whispers, biting her lip.

"Oh," I look around and remember where we are. "I guess not."

"Besides, Matthew is waiting for me out there," she nods towards the hallway on the other side of the door.

"Will I see you again?" I wonder out loud, as she jumps down from the table.

"My life is a mess right now, Mulder!" she moves both her hands into her hair. "I don't know if you should even want to."

"But I do want to," I chuckle and take her hands in mine. "I know we don't really know each other - but I just know I want to see you again. I have to see you again."

"Okay," she sighs and smiles. "I really have to go to Matthew now though, he's probably wondering what's taking so long."

"Of course," I nod, a bit disappointed, she doesn't seem very interested in seeing me.

"Mulder, I do want to get to know you better," she sees my worries. "And I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Okay," I smile at her.

"Give me your phone," she says and holds out her hand.

I pull it from my pocket, unlock it and hand it over. She types her number into my phone and puts it back into my pocket - the small gesture seems really intimate and I sigh deeply. She smiles at me, kisses my cheek and then she walks out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 3

Scully POV

I can't believe he's Matthew's teacher. I finally know his name at least. Mulder. Fox Mulder.

I was afraid I'd made him more handsome in my head. I'd had a few drinks the night we met so I thought he might be more amazing in my memories of him. But he wasn't. He was just as charming and devastatingly handsome as I had remembered him. Damn.

Mulder had followed us out of the school and I was now driving home with a very quiet Matthew.

"Did… did it go okay? You're so quiet," the teenager sighs.

Oh. Maybe I was the one being quiet.

"It went well, Matthew," I chuckle. "Nothing to worry about. I told you I was just going to ask for a status report kind of thing. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah, I know," he smiles vaguely. "What did you think of them? Mrs. Miller and Mr. Mulder."

"Mrs. Miller did most of the talking. She seems to really like you," I smile at him and he seems happy at that.

"And Mr. Mulder?" he seems worried. "Was he mad at me?"

"Not at all," I assure him. "He understands where you're coming from. He wanted me to call him if I figured out what he'd done to irritate you so much though."

"Oh," Matthew's lips tuck a bit at this and he shrugs. "He hasn't done anything really."

"Yeah?" I feel like Matthew is hiding something from me but I can't put my finger on it.

"I guess he just got on my nerves, I don't really know why, I can't explain it…" Matthew suddenly seems a bit sad again.

"Hey, don't worry, Matthew," I try to cheer him up. "Mulder still seemed to like you - I think he just wants to win you over."

The grin was back on Matthew's face and he nodded.

As we got home we ordered a pizza and had a quiet night in. I was so happy that Matthew seemed to be doing better. After we had eaten he'd asked if he could go play some online game on his PlayStation with some of his friends from his old school. I obviously said yes.

I'd only just cleaned up after dinner and poured myself a glass of red wine as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I sat down in my couch and watched the unknown number on the display. My heart skipped a beat; I had a good feeling as to who this might be.

"Dana Scully," I said, picking it up.

"Hi, Dana," I heard Mulder's voice on the other end. "It's me. Mulder."

"Wow, Mulder," I chuckled. "You waited this long to call me?"

"Well," he chuckled back. "I hope I'm not too eager?"

"No, you're cute," I tell him and blush. "But I haven't really been honest with you Mulder. I have a boyfriend."

"You do?" he seems shocked. "A serious boyfriend?"

"Well… yeah it's- I guess it's serious," I sigh. "I'm really sorry I led you on, Mulder."

"I don't know, you don't seem like the cheating kind… and you don't seem too sure about how serious this boyfriend is…"

"I don't know, Mulder!" I feel so confused about this whole thing and finally just let it out with this man on the phone. "I don't know how to end it with him. I… I work with him. I haven't even seen him outside of work for over a month. He just thinks it's because of everything that's happened… with my brother and taking care of Matthew… I just don't know what to do."

I feel embarrassed already by over sharing like this.

"I can see how it's complicated when you work together, Dana," Mulder's voice is sympathetic and soothing to me. "But if you don't want to be with him then don't. And I'm not just saying this because I have something to gain from you being single."

I can't help but chuckle at that last comment.

We end up talking for a good while. I tell him all about how much I'm struggling with my residency. The work is so overwhelming and I don't feel like I have enough time with Matthew. I've worked so long to become a doctor but it's not what I thought it would be. And I keep feeling like I'm letting Matthew down every time I have to work late and can't be there for him. I enjoy talking to Mulder. I practically spill my heart out to him.

The next few days we talk on the phone every night.

That Thursday when I come into work I know what I have to do. This will be my last shift at the hospital. I've printed out my resignation and signed it. I would have to turn this into Dr. Krycek if he was here. But I've chosen a day he's not working, cowardly.

It's quite late when I come home but I can't help myself. I call Mulder right away. Matthew is already sleeping. Luckily Mulder hasn't gone to bed yet and he answers right away. He can't believe I actually did it and neither can I to be frank.

"I really enjoy talking to you, Dana. It's become the highlight of my day," he tells me sweetly.

"Me too, Mulder," I chuckle. "Matthew is leaving for the weekend tomorrow. My parents are picking him up after school. He's staying with them till Sunday, visiting his friends and what-not."

"Do you want to hang out then?" he seems cheery at the prospect.

"Sure," I say happily. "I don't feel like going out - do you want to come over for dinner maybe? We can just order in."

"That sounds perfect!"

XxXxX

Mulder POV

I sit down at my usual table in the teachers' lounge with my lunch. Sue and Harry are already sat down. The three of us always eat our lunch together.

"What's so funny?" I ask them, as they're laughing when I sit down.

"Sue just told me about your meeting on Monday with Matthew Scully's aunt," the older man says, pushing his glasses back on his nose as they had slid down a little bit.

"Damn you, Sue," I can feel my ears redden and I shake my head at her.

"Well, she was very pretty, Fox," Sue winks at me.

"I can't believe you just froze like that, Mulder. I honestly thought you had more game than that," Harry continues to tease me.

I just shrug. I can't very well tell them how I'd kissed my student's aunt in a bar, not knowing her name or who she was. I couldn't tell them I was meeting with her tonight, that I'd talked to her on the phone every day since Monday. I knew it was kind of shitty towards Matthew. I wasn't putting the moves on his mother but it was pretty close with Dana being his guardian now. But I just had to see where this was going. I had to see her again.

Finally my last period arrives. Although as luck would have it, I'm teaching Matthew's class this Friday afternoon. Matthew has actually improved greatly in my classes this week though. Apparently that meeting with his aunt, with Dana, really helped. Whatever she's said to him, I'm deeply grateful. He actually participates and damn the kid is smart.

As I dismiss the class people stagger out rather fast - which is always the case on Friday afternoons. There's never anyone sticking around to ask questions after class like there usually is. As I look up there's a kid sitting on one of the tables though. He's wearing a striped long sleeved t-shirt underneath a band t-shirt with a band he's way too young to have even heard of, his shirts tucked into his beige ankle cropped pants with a black belt - showing off his bare ankles leading down to his black vans. I realize it's Matthew. I hardly recognized him without his hoodie over his head.

"Matthew, what's up?" I smile at him.

"Just wanted to say thanks for putting up with me, I guess," he shrugs.

"You look different, Matthew," I say leaning back against my own desk. "Are all your hoodies in the wash?"

"Ha-ha, Mr. Mulder," he says sarcastically but smiles. "Very funny. No this is just how I usually dress. How I use to. Lately I didn't care too much what I wore. This morning I just felt like looking a bit nicer, I guess."

"Well, you look good, kid. A bit more stylish," I approve nodding.

"Thanks," he chuckles and it looks like he's blushing - I guess he doesn't get a lot of compliments. "I just wanted to set things straight, Mr. Mulder."

"Thanks, Matthew. I appreciate it," I smile at him.

"Well," he gets up from the table he was lounging on. "Have a nice weekend, Mr. Mulder."

"You too, Matthew," I pat his back as he walks out of the classroom.

I finally pack up all my stuff and head home. I send a quick message to Dana and can't help but smile as I think about her.

_Message me when you're alone_

I think about adding an emoji but I don't know if the kissing one my finger is hovering over is appropriate so I just press send.

I throw the phone on my bed and have a quick shower just to wash off the day and change into something a bit more casual than the dress pants and shirt I wear to work.

I pull on some fresh boxers and socks and opt for some black jeans and a dark red t-shirt. It's very casual but nice. I check my phone and see her message that checked in two minutes ago.

_You can come over now_

Followed by another message with her address. I already knew the street she lived on from when I asked her after meeting her in the bar and following her some of the way home. Now I know the house too. It's only a few blocks away so I decide to just walk. I pull on my leather jacket and my white trainers and head out the door.

It's not even 5 o'clock yet but I'm happy she accepted to have me over already. I don't think I could wait much longer to see her again. I know I'm walking faster than I usually do but I can't help it. As I turn onto her street I find her townhouse - it's quite similar to mine. A lot of the townhouses here look very much alike with their European style, a reminiscent of New England's origin story.

I knock on her door after the five-minute walk there.

"Hi, Mulder," she smiles greatly at me as she opens the door. "You were quick."

She's wearing little white socks, some faded blue jeans and a cozy-looking white sweater with a round neck, showing off her little gold cross pendant. Seeing her like this, in her home - not wearing any shoes but just her little socks - somehow it fills me with a sense of intimacy. I like it.

"I just live a few blocks away, I walked here," I remember to talk as she catches me staring at her.

"Well, come on in," she moves back and holds the door open for me as I walk into the little snuck hallway of her house. There's a stair leading upstairs, coats hanging on the wall over a shoe-rack on the floor next to a full-length mirror.

I take off my shoes and hang up my jacket as she closes the door.

"I cleaned today," she seems excited as she tells me this - I can honestly say that's an excitement I'll never share. "Do you want a house tour?"

"Did you clean because I was coming over?" I wonder out loud.

"No, Mulder," she blushes and shakes her head. "I just finally had the time for it."

"I'd love a house tour," I say - and I mean it… because that means I'll get to see her bedroom, right?

The downstairs holds a small living room and an even smaller kitchen - it's all quite similar to my own house with little differences like the stove in the kitchen being on the other side and a window here or there that's placed differently. It's much nicer than my house though; I have to admit. Dana really knows how to make this very modest house feel like a home. There's little decorative items everywhere, a few candles here and there, a nice plush carpet under the couch area, plants and herbs in the kitchen. I love her home already.

After seeing the downstairs we go up the stairs. There's a door right as you come up, the door is open and the room is filled with boxes, a bed and a desk.

I walk into what I know is Matthew's room. The queen size bed is pushed into the corner next to his desk. On the opposite wall there's a closet with the doors left open, clothes thrown in there, some of it half out the closet on the floor. There's some shelves too but they don't hold anything - I guess a lot is still in the four moving boxes, some of them open and clearly gone through, my guess is whenever he needed something he'd just gone through the box and not bothered unpack in the process. I can very much relate to this room, my own had been much worse growing up. I notice the computer on his desk. It's a stationary and it looks rather good. Next to it is a monitor, keyboard, mouse and a headset dumped over the keyboard. I notice the box of tissues next to the computer and can't help a grin on my face. Tissues next to the computer… classy, Matthew. I doubt Dana will know what this means but every man certainly does.

I walk out his room again suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable being in my student's bedroom.

"He doesn't let me clean up in there," Dana says somewhat apologetically and it clearly bothers her to have a room in her immaculate house that looks like this. "Or help unpack."

"Can't say my own room looked much different at his age," I chuckle.

"Wow," she rolls her eyes and shakes her head at me but I notice her smile too.

When you turn left after coming up the stairs there's a railing and two doors. The door closest to Matthew's room is the bathroom - again very nice: Who even thinks to put candles in the bathroom?

The last door is her bedroom. She opens the door and I bite my lip as I walk in. It smells so nice in here.

It's a small room and she has settled for a queen size bed. The bed is neatly made and I notice the wooden bedframe and wonder if the headboard would bang against the wall if we… oh God, I feel my pants tighten a bit at the thought and quickly look elsewhere. Her side tables match the bedframe and have some nice lamps on them and an open book and some reading glasses on what I assume must be her side of the bed. There's a dresser on the opposite side of the room and she's even managed to fit in a comfy armchair next to the dresser, in the corner of the bedroom. On top of the dresser I notice some purple candles among the knick-knack. The candles are in a glass type thing and it looks kind of cool.

"What's that?" I ask her, pointing to the candle.

"Mulder," she chuckles. "It's a scented candle."

"Scented?" I'd heard of that before - I pick it up and sniff it and I find the source of the amazing smell in her bedroom.

"It's lavender," she says shyly and I put it down again.

"Very nice," I nod approvingly.

She ushers me out the room and I sigh as I leave it. I want to be back there again. With her. Some day.

We go downstairs and plop down in the soft cushions of her white couch.

"I love your home, Dana," I tell her.

"You do?" she grins.

"Mmmh," I just mutter as I slide further down into the couch - she simply smiles at this.

"I'm seeing Alex tomorrow," she tells me, biting her lip nervously.

"Alex?" I'm at a blank here.

"My… colleague… ehm- boyfriend," she's flustered now.

When she first told me about her boyfriend I couldn't believe it. But after she told me about their relationship and how strained things had been because they worked together and she wanted to end it, I'd kind of forgot about it again. I honestly thought she would have ended it with him already.

"You are?" I can't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I set it up a few days ago," she says carefully. "I… I'm gonna end it with him."

"Good," I simply say and smile at her. "You deserve to be happy."

"Yeah," she blushed. "I don't look forward to it though… at least I won't have to see him at the hospital since I quit. Not that, that's why I quit!"

"I know," I appease her, seeing her frustration with the whole situation. "Do you know what you're gonna do now that you don't have a job?"

"Well, I'm going to start looking for one on Monday," she sighs. "I have no idea where to begin though."

"There's an open position at the school," I tell her - not even thinking about it until this very moment, but it's perfect! "One of the science teachers are retiring - the Physics teacher."

"Really?" she seems to contemplate this. "I majored in Physics in college but I never thought about teaching."

"Neither did I," I tell her honestly. "But I really love it, I think you would too."

"Can you set up an interview for me?" she asks hopefully.

"Of course," I smile at her. "Oh, I hope you get it!"

"Yeah…" she trails off smiling - then suddenly a thought hits her. "Oh, what about Matthew… Do you think he would hate me for working at his high school?"

"Well," I chuckle. "I'm not sure - he would probably find it a bit awkward. But he wouldn't be in any of your classes. I'm pretty sure he's taking Physical Science and not pure Physics… most of the humanities students do."

"Yeah he does," she nods still contemplating it.

"Well, do the interview and if you're offered the job you can talk to him about it before accepting," I try to persuade her - seeing her every day would be a dream come true.

She's about to say something but there's a knock on the front door.

"Expecting anyone?" I wonder.

"No," she shrugs as she gets up and moves into the hallway to answer the door.

I hear her open the door and then…

"Alex!" her voice is clearly surprised.

I sit up straight in the couch.

* * *

**I hope you're enjoying this story. Please leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed this story!**

**It means the world to me that there are people out there who enjoy reading my story.**

* * *

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 4

Scully POV

Showing Mulder around my house had been fun - he was so damn cute. Having him in my bedroom had been mildly arousing… okay, extremely arousing. He'd been taking it all in as if trying to etch it into his memory or something.

When I open the door and see Alex there my stomach drops. I don't want him to be here. Especially not when Mulder is here.

"Dana, you quit?" he seems angry and upset. "I come to work today, thinking you would be there too, only to find out you went behind my back and quit?!"

"I didn't go behind your back, Alex," I try to reason with him, furrowing my eyebrow. "We could have talked about this tomorrow."

"I just can't believe you did that without talking to me first!" he exclaims running his hand through his gelled up hair. "Well, I've never seen your house before, Dana, can I come in?"

Alex has dropped me off here a few times after a date in the past but he's never actually been inside my house. The one time we slept together it had been at his place.

"Alex, now really isn't a good time, I have company over," I say and I think he notices that I'm blushing.

"Company?" his voice is high-pitch suddenly. "You mean your nephew?"

"No, he's not home, I have a friend over," I say and cross my arms over my chest.

Alex looks behind me and when I follow his gaze I see Mulder's leather jacket and white trainers by the coat-rack. I'm shocked when he bolts into my house and walks into the living room.

"Alex!" I call after him but he's already standing across from Mulder who's still sitting on the couch when I catch up to him.

"Ehm, hi," Mulder stands up and extends his hand over the coffee table towards Alex.

"What the hell is this?" Alex yells at me and I feel beyond embarrassed and even more so angry.

"He's a friend, Alex! You're embarrassing me!" I clench my fists at my side.

"Do you want me to leave?" Mulder cuts in.

"Yes!"

"No!" I can feel the temperature on my face go off the charts - I'm consumed with anger: Who the hell does he think he is? "Stay, Mulder. Alex, come!"

I walk back to the hallway and I'm glad he follows me back out there.

"Dana, you can see how this looks, can't you?" he whispers to me, grabbing my arm.

"I don't care, Alex," I shake his hand off of me. "I was going to do this tomorrow and I wasn't looking forward to it but I guess now is as good a time as any… We're done."

He looks stunned. My heart is beating so fast in my chest.

"Done?" he finally shrieks. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're done? With me?"

"Yes," I just nod. "Alex, you're controlling and you're selfish."

"Do you know how many women would be over the moon to be with me? Do you even know how many I've turned down while we've been together?"

"That's good," I shrug. "You won't be alone for very long."

"I'm the youngest chief physician in history, Dana! I'm a brilliant doctor and look at me!" he's holding his arms out, smiling like a crazy man.

"I'm sorry, Alex," I shrug.

"You will be damn sorry," he exclaims and bolts for the door and slams it on his way out.

I bury my head in my hands out of embarrassment but I'm also relieved. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted.

"Hey."

I look up and Mulder is standing right in front of me. He's reaching out for me and I go willingly into his arms.

"You okay?" he asks me, his hands soothingly stroking my back as I'm buried in his shoulder, my hands around his waist.

"That was embarrassing, I didn't want you to see that," I admit into his shoulder.

"I'm kind of glad I was here," he sighs. "He seemed rather… well, I'm just glad I was here."

"Yeah," I sigh - I don't think Alex would have ever hurt me, but I can see where Mulder is coming from with the way he acted tonight.

Before long we order some Chinese food and break open a bottle of white wine. We sit on the couch as we drink, talk, eat and talk some more.

The food is long gone and the plates cleared away as Mulder pours the last bit of white wine into my glass.

"Uh- I guess it's empty," he chuckles and puts the bottle down on the table, scooting a bit closer to me on the couch.

I'm facing him, my arm over the back of the couch and my one leg tugged under my other leg. Mulder is sitting in a similar position but both his legs are stretched out sideways towards me, one of his legs slightly gracing mine as he moves closer.

I down the last bit of wine and he takes my glass and puts it down on the table next to his own. He reaches out and takes my hand in his.

"Your eyes, they're so blue," he sighs - the wine definitely lowering both our inhibitions.

"Mmh, I still can't believe you're Matthew's teacher," I grin. "You're not like any teacher I ever had."

"Hopefully, that's a good thing," his fingers are drawing circles on my hand and up my arm - damn, that feels nice.

"You're so fit for a teacher," I say before I can stop myself. "I mean your arms…"

I slowly run my hand up his arm that's resting on the back of the couch until I reach his biceps.

"And your chest…" I trail off, my hand now moving from his arm over his shoulder and down to his pecs.

"I work out," he tells me, his voice slightly rough.

I'd figured as much. I let my fingers trail down from his chest over his abdomen. His muscles rip slightly under my fingers, even through the material of his t-shirt. I doubt he has washboard abs or anything but he definitely seems toned. I can't hold back a little moan.

He looks surprised at me as our eyes meet - but he looks even more turned on, desire pooling his dark green eyes.

We both move closer together at the same time, our legs touching completely now.

My hand sneaks back to his shoulder as our heads slowly move towards each other. As he's right in front of me I close my eyes and our lips meet.

A deep fire starts to burn in my belly as our tongues come into play. His hands are on my hips, kneading my flesh. He begins to pull on me and I simply comply and end up straddling him in the couch. I move my hands into his hair as our mouths are still locked. Being this close to him feels beyond amazing. His scent is so musky and manly, his body feels incredible against mine, his hair is so soft and his hands moving over my body leaves a hot trail behind. They move from my hips and slowly up my sides. He's sloppily moving his kisses from my mouth to down my neck and- oh God! His lips on my neck are hitting erogenous zones I didn't even know I had. I can't help the deep moan from escaping me nor can I help the roll I make with my hips against him. I can slightly feel the bulge in his jeans as I do this - but I can't feel a lot through two pairs of jeans. I know I must have grinded right against his erection though because he groans hoarsely against my neck, moving his arms around my waist, desperately pulling me closer against him.

The shrill of my phone makes us stop in our tracks. I seriously debate just letting it ring, Mulder feels way too good right now. But at the back of my mind I know it could be Matthew calling me.

Mulder reaches behind me and grabs my phone from the coffee table and puts it in my hand with a cute little smile on his face. We detangle a little big as I pick it up but I don't move from his lap.

"Hi, Matthew," I say as I pick up, having checked the caller ID. "What's up?"

Mulder's hands are back at my hips and he's massaging them seemingly unconsciously as he looks up at me with a cute little smile on his face as I talk to Matthew on the phone. Luckily Matthew is doing fine and he just called to let me know they'd gotten through the long drive home and had some late dinner. We talk for a few minutes before hanging up. I throw the phone down on the couch after ending the call.

"Everything okay?" Mulder wonders.

"Yeah," I sigh and smile at him. "It's getting late, Mulder…"

I really don't want him to leave but I also know that I can't help myself if he stays for much longer - I can't control myself around him… and we really don't know each other well enough for this to go any further just yet.

"It is," he sighs deeply himself. "You want me to go?"

"I don't particularly _want_ you to go," I bite my lip. "But I think you should so we don't… well…"

I can feel the blush on face, neck and chest.

"I probably should go," he says with a smirk. "I can't control the way I react to you. I want you so much."

Oh sweet Jesus, why did he have to say that? I can feel my panties growing moist in my pants and my blush is now full-blown.

We get up from the couch and move into the hallway without saying anything. He just slips into his trainers and leather jacket silently before reaching out for my hand. I let him take it.

"Bye, Dana," he says and gives me a little peck on the mouth.

"Bye," I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

He lets go of my hand and smiles at me one last time before heading out the door.

XxXxX

Mulder POV

Saturday and Sunday I mainly spend being lazy on the couch at home. I'm watching something on Netflix on my TV but I keep getting distracted by messaging Dana. We constantly banter and I have to admit this woman cracks me up. Her dry humor just hits home with me and I want her so much more. I go for a run on Saturday and to the gym on Sunday. I shop some groceries after the gym and do some meal prepping for the week - just for the lunches for work.

I know Dana is home alone and I want to see her so much but I also know we both probably need to cool down after our hot make out session Friday night. It's so hard for me not taking it too far with her. But we've only just started seeing each other and she deserves more than a quickie on the couch on our first date… had it been a date? I'm not really sure.

Sunday night Dana sends me her job application letter and resume. I print them out right away and put them into my workbag.

I'm lucky that Principle Skinner has time to see me before classes Monday morning. When I ask him about the position he tells me they haven't found the right fit for the job yet. When I hand him Dana's letter and resume he seems very impressed with her credentials.

When I talk to Dana on the phone that night she tells me she has an interview the very next day. She seems so excited and happy and it makes me want to hold her so bad.

"So what's Matthew up to tonight?" I ask her, hoping he's out or something.

"Ehm, he just went to his room…" she trails off.

"Do you think he'll stay there all night?" I'm aware I sound beyond desperate but I hear her chuckle on the other end I relax a little bit.

"Probably not, Mulder," she grins.

"Well, do you want to come over then? To my place," I ask shamelessly - we both know what _coming over_ means this late in the evening.

"That's probably not a very good idea, Mulder," she says after a little silence. "I really enjoy our friendship but if we're gonna be working together maybe we should hold back on the… the other stuff. I can't throw myself into another workplace romance - you saw how that ended for me, Mulder…"

"Dana," I begin pleading with her. "You know it would be different this time, I'm not him."

"It's still messy, Mulder," she points out. "And you're Matthew's teacher…"

"I know, but…" I sigh. "We'd be so good together, Dana, you know we would."

She's silent but I can hear her deep breaths - she knows I'm talking about sex.

"The chemistry we have… it would be hard not to act on it," I point out to her.

"I've made up my mind, Mulder," she sighs. "I'm really sorry. It's not just that we might be colleagues but it's… everything! I feel like everything in my life is just such a mess. After my brother… and with Matthew… quitting my job… I just need to get my life in order. And I really need your friendship. You're the one thing that's keeping me sane these days and I just don't know if it's worth risking all that over some mind blowing se-"

She cuts herself off before saying it but it's too late. Mind blowing sex. That's just what it would be. I can feel my erection growing at the mere thought of it.

"My point is… neither of us have a lot of friends in this town yet, Mulder. Can't we just continue our friendship?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess…" I consent. "I never had a chance to say this but… I'm really sorry about your brother and sister-in-law, Dana."

She's quiet and I worry that I shouldn't have brought it up.

"Thanks, Mulder," she finally says with a sniffle. "That means a lot to me. You're really sweet."

"I know I can come on quite strong and I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner but I'm here if you ever want to talk about it," I say genuinely.

Dana actually opens up and we talk about her brother and his wife. Bill and Tara, as I learn their names were. She sniffles a little sometimes and once again I just wish I could hold her. Comfort her. Make everything better for her.

"Thank you, Mulder," she says sincerely. "For listening…"

"No need to thank me," I smile into the phone.

We say goodnight to each other and end our call. She promises to come find me at the school after her interview no matter how it goes.

The next day at work the first four periods before lunch go by even slower than normal. I can't wait to hear how the interview went… or to see her again.

I look around for her around the administrations office but the secretary isn't there and Skinner's door is closed - she's probably still in there. I go into the teachers' lounge instead and sit down at my regular table with Harry and Sue.

We casually make conversation before someone calling for the whole staff room to be quiet.

I look up and see Skinner. Dana is standing beside him a few steps back.

"As you all know Barry is retiring at the end of the month and we're happy to tell you that we've finally found a new Physics teacher to take his place. This is Dr. Dana Scully and this will be her first teaching job so be sure to make her feel welcome. Dr. Scully will begin by sitting in on Barry's classes and then slowly take over the teaching. As a lot of you may know, Dr. Scully's nephew - Matthew Scully - is a student here but that shouldn't give any trouble. We're lucky enough that Dr. Scully has agreed to begin working with us as of today. Welcome to Falcon High," Skinner finally looks at Dana and gives her a smile and a handshake.

"Thank you, sir," she says politely before addressing the rest of the staff room. "I look forward to working with all of you."

People clap and a few people start getting up from their chairs to properly greet her. As the herd of people has sat back down I make eye contact with her and smile greatly at her and wave her over.

"I'm so glad you got the job!" I tell her sweetly standing up from my chair and I'm just about to hug her but she takes a little step back. I try and save face by pulling out the fourth chair around our lunch table and she smiles and sits down.

"Thanks, Mulder," she chuckles nervously and look at the two people opposite her.

"Nice to meet you again, Dana," Sue says sweetly and reaches her hand out to her.

Dana greets her back and introduces herself to Harry as well.

"I had no idea I could start this soon," she says. "I haven't brought a lunch or anything - I think I'll just go get something from the vending machine."

We all nod at her and I watch her as she gets up and walks out the door.

"You sure seemed acquainted," Harry smiles wickedly.

"Yeah, we… we're friends actually," I say and can feel my ears heat up.

"Since when?" Sue wonders.

"I eh… I got her number after that meeting…" I say, forking a piece of chicken and bringing it to my mouth.

"Smooth," Harry laughs loudly.

"Be nice please," I whisper as I see Dana come back with an apple and a small bag of chips.

Conversation comes quite natural and Harry and Sue seem to like Dana immediately. Obviously. They talk about her medical background and something else I don't really pay attention to. I just look at her as she talks, she licks her lips in between sentences and I center in on her lips. They're so perfect and I remember how amazing they feel against my own lips.

I feel something hit me on my shin and I look up at Sue frowning at me. I tune back in on the conversation and stop staring at Dana, my ears a bit red from being caught.

Soon the lunch break is over and Dana gets up to follow Barry to his class. I have a free period so I just sigh as I watch her leave the room.

"Okay, Fox, you need to stop this!" Sue's voice interrupts me.

"What?" I shriek, sitting up straight in my chair.

It's just Sue and me now, everyone else has left to teach or go to their respective offices to prepare for their next classes.

"I don't know what's going on between you and Dana but you have to stop with this display of puppy love in the workplace… it's making her uncomfortable, Fox," Sue's voice is stern.

"I know," I sigh deeply and throw myself down over the table. "She's just so… I can't stop thinking about her, Sue…"

"Are you… are the two of you together?" she wonders out loud.

"We… no, we're not. But it's complicated," I look around the room and we're pretty much alone, the few other people in the staff room doing work on their computers with headphones on. "I met her before we saw her at that meeting last week."

"You knew each other?" she says surprised.

"No," I shake my head. "We met a few weeks before that meeting. You know how I sometimes go visit my friend who runs that bar downtown? Well, I met her there. We got to talk and before we knew it we'd just talked for hours. But then she had to rush off and I only had her first name. I couldn't find her anywhere after that, not until…"

"Until you saw her at the meeting," Sue smiles at me.

"Yeah, exactly. That's why I was acting a bit weird at the meeting… I was just surprised. But I got her number afterwards and we've been talking every day since then."

"But that's good?" Sue seems a bit confused.

"No, Sue," I sigh and flop over the table again, my head resting on my arms. "I told her about this job and I'm happy she got it but she doesn't want to date someone she works with…"

"Oh!" finally the shoe drops and Sue understands what has me down. "And you're crazy about her, huh?"

I just nod awkwardly with my head on my arms as my ears redden again - I simply can't help but being honest with Sue. I guess this is how most people feel with their mother or father but I never had that relationship with my parents.

"Fox," she's chuckling now. "Give it time. Win her over. But stop with the puppy love. No long looks or getting lost just staring at her. Act like your usual, charming self."

"I didn't know I had a charming self," I smirk as I sit back up.

"Oh, Fox," she chuckles, shaking her head.

"Don't tell her any of this, okay?" I ask desperately. "I don't want her to know I'm this… feeling so much… well, you know!"

"Of course, Fox," she puts her hand on my arm. "You can always talk to me, I'll keep it to myself."

"Thank you," I smile appreciatively at her, so happy to have this amazing woman in my life.

XxXxX

Matthew POV

My days as a miserable teenage boy seem to have come to a halt. I feel better about myself than I have in a while. Losing my parents is something I know I'll never fully come back from. It'll always be a part of who I am now. But that doesn't mean that it's all I have to be. I wish I could take back our fight before they drove off. I wish I could get back the last few minutes I had with them and make them something better…

I am doing better though. I love living with my Aunt Dana. I love our home and the town that we live in. I do miss my old friends from back home but I keep in touch with them and I've already made a few new friends at Falcon High. I like my new high school a lot better than my old one. I went to a private school back home but I never felt like I fit in at all. I love Falcon High - there are so many different kinds of people. And my teachers here are way cooler too. Mrs. Miller is probably the best teacher I've ever had. English was always my favorite subject in school - I love to write. Mrs. Miller encourages me to keep writing. She also told me that you can't write if you don't read and she gave me a long list of books to go through. I've fallen in love with every book on her list so far.

Of course there was one big downside to all of this. I was always home alone while Aunt Dana worked at the hospital. And I don't like being home alone. Even if she's in another room it soothes me knowing she's in the same house as me. I've always been close to my aunt - in some ways closer to her than to my own dad. I know grandpa and grandma wanted me to stay with them after everything that happened… I just needed to be with the one person I feel like would understand me.

When Aunt Dana told me about quitting her job at the hospital I felt a bit guilty. I know she did it for me mainly, to be more home with me. But I also felt incredibly relieved. Whenever I'm alone for too long the bad thoughts always come back… the self-doubt… the guilt of yelling at my parents right before they left… but having her home more was everything I knew I wanted. And needed. She told me about the job at my school and it seemed perfect. Her work hours would match my schedule perfectly. I was and am a bit nervous about how the other kids will react to my aunt working our school but I said it was a great idea right away.

She's been working here for a few days now but no one has noticed or commented on our connection yet. I've had lunch with some of my new friends. They asked me to try out for the basketball team. I know tryouts were early November but they said that one of their players transferred schools so they would ask the coach to give me a chance to try out. I played last year at my old high school and really liked it so I think it might be good for me to get back to it.

I'm on my way to my Social Studies class with Mr. Mulder a bit early so I can tell him about it. I've made a point of showing up a bit early to his classes after the awful start I had in his class. I really like talking to him.

I'm just about to walk into his classroom when I freeze in my tracks. Mr. Mulder is leaned back in his office chair behind his desk, playing with a pencil in his hand, and my aunt is sitting on his desk. He says something and she shakes her head and laughs at him, they seem so friendly and this catches me off guard.

"Matthew!" Mr. Mulder says and straightens up in his chair, surprised but smiling sweetly at me. "Come on in."

"Ehm, thanks," I just say and duck my head to avoid eye contact with both of them as I walk in and plop down in a middle row seat.

"Well, I guess I'll head over to my own classroom," Aunt Dana sighs and jumps down from the counter. "I'll see you later, Mulder."

"See you later, Dana," he tells her and I hear the clicking of her heels as she walks out.

"You know my aunt?" I wonder out loud as she's left.

"We work together," he just shrugs but doesn't meet my eyes - I don't know how to read that. "Any reason you didn't want to say hi to her?"

"I don't know," I shrug and feel like shit for ignoring her. "I just felt awkward seeing her talk to my teacher… I just… I didn't expect it."

"That's fair enough, Matthew," Mulder smiles at me and I instantly feel better and smile back at him. "I know your aunt will understand that."

I just nod at him.

"Any reason you came to class early?" he asks knowingly.

"Oh! Yeah, actually," I say and give him a big smile. "I'm gonna try out for the basketball team. They're down one player and I use to play at my old school. I think it would be good for me to get back to it."

"That's great," he nods smiling. "I use to play basketball too."

We continue our talk about basketball and it feels amazing to have an older guy to bond with like this. Mr. Mulder just seems to know what it's like to be a kid. My Uncle Charlie lives quite far away, my grandpa is too old to have these kinds of talks with. My friends are all as lost as I am and I never really talk to them about things like I can talk to Mr. Mulder about them.

Our relationship started out really bad but I know he means something important to me now. He really is an awesome guy and a good teacher.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 5

Mulder POV

Thanksgiving came and went, but now finally December is here. Dana and Matthew have spent Thanksgiving at her parents' house so we haven't talked much on the phone these last four days. We've still messaged each other quite a bit though.

I didn't really do anything for Thanksgiving except sit alone in my apartment and watch some football. My mother called me last weekend to let me know she was invited to this big, fancy Thanksgiving feast - she said I could accompany her but I would honestly rather be alone. I have no idea what my father and sister did for the holidays. Neither of them had called me and I hadn't reached out either. I try to think back to the last time I had a normal Thanksgiving. I must have been twelve.

I spent most of Sunday at work, at the school. I had a brilliant idea Saturday night when I couldn't sleep and I just had to act on it. I knew it was a dumb idea but it made me smile so much when I thought of what could come from it - I was beyond excited when I drove into work Monday morning.

Everything is buzzing as I walk through the halls and the kids are beyond excited - squealing and teasing each other with my new addition to the school already. I walk grinningly into the teachers' lounge where the mood isn't as high but still pretty bubbly for a Monday morning.

"Can you believe it?" Sue is shaking her head at me. "Who had the brilliant idea of hanging mistletoe simply everywhere imaginable… in a _high school_?! These kids are hormonal enough as is dammit."

"Oh, yeah…" I bite my lip before taking a sip from my coffee. "Well, it's festive though."

"I know I'm an old woman, Fox, but maybe this is a little too festive," she's smiling at least as she says this.

Before I can reply I eye Dana out the windows of the teachers' lounge showing the hallway, she's on her way in here. I quickly get up and stand right by the door opening at the exact time that she reaches it herself.

"Oh, hey Mulder," she smiles up at me. "What?"

She's questioning the big, fat smile on my face and I point my finger upwards and watch her own smile widen as she eyes the mistletoe above our heads. She looks back to me and rolls her eyes at me but I notice the twinkle in her eye. We lean into each other and our lips grace each other for just a brief moment, our eyes locked as our lips meet.

Suddenly cheering interrupts our little moment. Apparently we'd had an audience. I shake my head but can't keep the smile off my face. I see Dana's complexion change to bright red as she raises her right hand to her forehead. She's so cute. I move back to my seat but before I sit down a voice behind me stops me dead in my tracks.

"Hey, I'll take one too," he says with his raspy voice.

I'd gotten off on the wrong foot with the PE teacher John Doggett already but this sealed the deal… I now consider him my nemesis. The other teachers were just laughing at him and Dana was grinning too… what the hell… she shook her head and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He winked at her as she backed away and she blushed profoundly before walking away and joining our table. We sat down at the same time.

"Which genius decided mistletoes would be a good idea for a high school… a work place even?!" Dana was shaking her head, still blushing.

"Oh, I have an idea," Sue was grinning in her seat, leaned back and enjoying how my plan had backfired immensely.

I gave Dana an apologetic little smile while she looked very surprised. I guess she had never thought I'd go to such lengths for a one second kiss… quite pathetic really, when I think about it. I cleared my throat and picked up my bag, telling them I had class soon.

I'm later than usual but still early when I walk into my classroom. I feel like shit suddenly. I feel pathetic. I wonder what Dana thinks of me now. I said I would give her space and be here for her as a friend. She's been through so much lately and all I can think about is… being with her. In every sense of the word. I want to be her best friend, her lover, her everything.

I think about Doggett getting that peck on the cheek from her. He'd probably just done it as a joke but I didn't like it one bit. That guy just rubs me the wrong way. His son Luke is in my class and surprisingly I like him very much. He was quite opposite of his father - a very introverted but confident kid. He had the same strong build as his father but his face was gentle and softer. I know quite a lot of the girls fancied him from the chatter I hear before and after class but as far as I know he'd never actually had a girlfriend. He seemed shy in a way. He was a really good kid.

Before long the kids start flooding in and I notice Matthew and Luke chatting away at tables next to each other. They probably know each from basketball - I know Luke plays and Matthew recently joined the team as well. I hadn't thought about it before but they actually compliment each other really well. Both very down to earth and some all round good boys. I hope they'll find a friend in each other.

I avoid the teachers' lounge for the rest of the day and eat my lunch in my classroom. I'm so embarrassed. I wonder if everyone knows that it was me who did it by now, hanging up all that mistletoe everywhere.

"What are you doing?" her voice spooks me and I drop my fork into my lunchbox.

"Ehm, having lunch?" I say quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"In here?" she walks from the doorway and moves closer to me, sitting down on the edge of my desk.

"I'm sorry, Dana," I breathe out as I look down into my lap. "I know we said we'd just be friends and I'm really happy being your friend and I…"

"Mulder," she's chuckling and I look up in surprise. "I'm not mad at you."

"No?" I hadn't expected that.

"Did you really hang all of this up on your own?" she's chuckling, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Yeah," I shake my head and look down again, I can feel the blush on my neck.

"And… you did it… because of me?" I look up at her and she's biting her lip, it goes straight to my groin.

"Well, yeah," I say. "I know it's too much, Dana."

"It is," she nods her head. "But it's also… cute."

Now she's blushing and looking down at the floor.

"I was embarrassed," I let her know. "When I realized how much I'd done for just a kiss…"

"You don't need to be - besides Sue haven't told anyone and I haven't either. Everyone is still discussing who it could have been," she's chuckling.

I'm happy only Sue and Dana knows about it. Suddenly there's a silence between us. I can't help but check her out. She's wearing a black skirt suit that clings nicely to her body. Her little cross pendant hanging on her neck above the light blue t-shirt she's wearing under her suit jacket. The stirring in my groin continues as I imagine pushing her onto my desk and bunching her skirt around her hips as I enter her. Thoroughly fucking her right here on my desk.

I can tell she notices the desire in my eyes and she stands back up and moves back into the room, towards the door.

"Well…" she says as she's backed up enough to consider it a safe distance. "I'll see you later, Mulder."

"Wait," I say and get up, closing the distance between us.

"Yeah?" she asks and gulps - I think she's just as turned on as I am.

For the second time today I point upwards and she's standing right under the mistletoe I planted in my classroom. As she looks back at me I've already moved in on her and our lips crash together. I pull her closer to me with my arms around her and her hands land on my chest as our lips and tongues dance together. It's passionate but soft and gentle at the same time. Her tongue is gently flicking along my lower lip before finally gracing my own tongue. I groan into the kiss and I'm painfully aware of my erection violently poking her.

She pulls back and I let her go. She steps out of my embrace but smiles at me.

"Are you still regretting the mistletoe?" she asks me coyly.

"Not one bit," I beam back at her.

Her gaze drops to the bulge in my pants and she quickly diverts her eyes. She's blushing so much.

"I'll see you later," she says for the second time - this time I let her leave.

XxXxX

Scully POV

Monday back at work had been interesting to say the least. Mulder's mistletoe had surprised me but I have to admit it excited me too. He'd gone to such lengths… for me…

I truly consider Mulder one of my best friends and I depend on his friendship so much already but I would have to be pretty thick to deny everything else I feel for him. He's so attractive. And he's just as attracted to me as I am to him. But if I have to be completely honest with myself it goes much deeper than that. I like him. A lot. I have a big crush on him. And even though I know he's attracted to me and has a hard time not acting on it, I'm not quite sure if his feelings are as romantic as mine… in a way I hope not. If it's just attraction maybe we can get over it. But on the other hand if he did feel the same way about me…

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Just thinking about being in a relationship scares the hell out of me. My whole adult life I've been ending up in relationships that I have a hard time to get out of again. Alex Krycek was simply my last boyfriend on a string of bad relationships. I don't want to ruin what I have with Mulder, he's too important. And I need some time to myself. I'm still mourning my brother and sister-in-law. It still seems so surreal that they're really gone. I have to be strong for Matthew and my parents - they're all hurting too.

Honestly Mulder is a welcome distraction though. When I need to I can talk to him about all the pain and heartache I'm going through after losing them. And when I need to not think about it he always knows how to make me smile.

Tuesday I manage to stay clear of mistletoes even though a few of my male colleagues try to trap me, all jokingly. As much as I hated the idea I have to say they cause for some pretty funny moments in our break room. We have a staff meeting Tuesday afternoon and I feel really tired all of a sudden. I'm use to more action in the workplace from when I worked at the hospital and just sitting still while listening to Skinner go over some budget is wearing me down. I'm sitting in the back row next to the wall on one side and Mulder on the other.

I slide a bit further down in my chair and rest my head on Mulder's shoulder. He feels so nice and I feel so sleepy…

"Dana," he's whispering down at me.

"Mmh?" I look up at him and realize I must have dozed off.

"Skinner's done soon," he lets me know.

I realize that Mulder's put his arm loosely around me and let me snuggle into his side for who knows how many minutes. I feel familiar warmth in my cheeks as I sit back up and detangle myself from him. On Mulder's other side sits Sue and she's keeping busy with a game of Words with Friends on her phone so I'm quite sure no one has noticed anything.

At last Skinner dismisses us and people stagger out. Mulder and I walk silently to the break room to get our bags and jackets that we've left there.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" I ask him out of nowhere as we've silently put on our jackets and scarfs.

He looks surprised but he's smiling widely before confusion strikes his face.

"What about Matthew?" he wonders out loud.

"Mulder I just mean dinner…" I clarify. "Matthew would be there too."

"I know," he seems flustered. "I just meant… I'm his teacher, wouldn't that be awkward for him?"

"Well, you're my friend, Mulder. We can hang out, Matthew will get use to it," I shrug.

"Yeah, okay," he agrees after contemplating for a little while. "I would love to then."

We smile shyly at each other before leaving the school. Matthew is waiting by my car, having just finished basketball practice.

"Why are you and Mr. Mulder always talking?" he whines as I start up the car, he's referring to the fact that Mulder and I excited the school at the same time, as we do most days.

"We've become really good friends, Matthew," I explain. "He's coming over for dinner tonight actually."

"What?!" Matthew seems horrified. "Aunt Dana, no! He's my teacher, I don't want him in my house!"

"Matthew!" I honestly didn't think he would take it like this but I'm starting to see why Mulder was so hesitant to come over. "That's not fair! I know it's inconvenient that he's your teacher but I'm sure you can make this one little sacrifice for me. He's the first one I've really bonded with in this town."

He seems to think this over for quite a bit.

"But you have friends from the hospital," he says. "You told me there were a little group of people you got along well with!"

"I know, Matthew - but getting along with a few people and seeing them as close friends isn't quite the same thing… what do you have against Mulder?"

"Nothing!" he quickly defends himself. "It's just so awkward!"

"You're a teenager, Matthew. Everything is awkward with you," I tease him and I can see his grin return.

"Ouch! Fair enough," he chuckles but then his face turns serious. "But you… you and Mr. Mulder… are you like… just friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends, Matthew. Just friends," I say blushing profoundly; luckily Matthew is now looking out the window so he doesn't see my blush.

"I do like Mr. Mulder," he says after a few minutes of silence. "He's nice to talk to. And I'm glad you have a good friend, Aunt Dana."

When we get home Matthew quickly disappears to his room while I put over dinner. I'm making Spaghetti Bolognese, one of Matthew's favorites. I've only chopped the onions and garlic when I hear a knock on the door. I know Matthew will definitely not open up so I wash my hands and go let Mulder in.

"I only just started dinner, but you can help me," I tell him as he's hanging up his winter jacket and stepping out of his shoes.

We move into the kitchen and quickly start to banter as we're cooking.

I can tell he's not the most experienced in the kitchen but he's so cute about it and I help him as he's clueless on sautéing the onions. Before long we're putting the pasta into the boiling water. I move into the hallway and shout up the stairs to Matthew that dinner is ready soon.

Mulder sets the table in the kitchen that's just big enough to seat three people while I grate some parmesan. Soon everything is done and Mulder and I sit down. I'm just about to get back up to go get Matthew when he finally enters the kitchen.

"Hey, Matthew," Mulder smiles at him.

"Hi, Mr. Mulder," Matthew says shyly and sits down at the table.

I start putting some food on everyone's plate while Mulder starts chatting about basketball. Quickly the boys are engaged in conversation. This is nice.

Normally when I'm with Mulder the sexual tension between us is almost suffocating but with Matthew here I can finally take my mind off of that and just enjoy the company. The conversation flows freely and Mulder makes Matthew and me laugh a lot more than we usually do around the dinner table. It really is nice having him here.

As we finish up dinner Mulder volunteers himself and Matthew for doing the dishes and somehow Matthew agrees to this. I pack away the leftovers and put them in the freezer for another day. Mulder and Matthew are chatting away about the new tesla, both completely absorbed in the details of the car. I shake my head and move into the living room while they finish up, giving them some guy time. Matthew really seems to be thriving on it. I'd only invited Mulder over for my own selfish reasons but seeing him and Matthew connect like this makes me like Mulder even more.

I'm just scrolling through my phone, curled up on the couch, when Mulder and Matthew are finally done and join me in the living room.

"I think I'll head upstairs," Matthew says as Mulder sits down in the other end of the couch from me.

"I'll come up and say goodnight before I head to bed," I smile at him.

Matthew just nods at this and blushes - maybe I'm treating him too child-like in front if Mulder…

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Matthew - it was nice catching up with you," Mulder smiles at him.

"Yeah, you too," Matthew nods and heads out the living room, seemingly very awkward again. "Bye, Mr. Mulder."

Mulder and I make eye contact and both laugh quietly at Matthew's expense. Before I took him in I'd honestly forgot how awkward it was to be a teenager.

"You're really good with him," I praise Mulder. "He lights up around you."

"Really?" Mulder seems so proud of himself and it makes my stomach go all bubbly. "Well, he's a good kid, Dana!"

"He is," I agree.

Mulder scoots a bit closer to me now that we're alone and his hand comes to rest on my calve. My legs are stretched sideways along the couch and I lean further into the back of the couch with my side as he traces circles along my bare calve - I'd discarded my pantyhose and suit jacket when I came home to be more comfortable.

"You know I want you like crazy, right?" he asks very forward.

"Mmmh," is all I can say in my current state, my eyes fixed on his strong hand on my leg.

"And I have a feeling you're quite attracted to me too," he says smirking.

I just nod as he bring his other hand to my foot and really starts massaging my foot and calve. His touch is just firm enough not to tickle me but also just light enough to be extremely erotic.

"But you're not ready for a relationship, right?" he inquires.

"I'm really not," I sigh, so content in this moment.

"Do you think we should stop this then?" he halts his hands' movement and I frown and open my eyes.

"Stop?" I'm not sure what he means.

"My mistletoe rouse… kissing occasionally… you falling asleep on my shoulder… this!" he motions the air between us and I know what he means.

"I guess we should," I sigh and lean even further back in the couch. "I don't want to lead you on, Mulder. I'm really sorry."

"No," he chuckles. "Don't be sorry… but maybe we should try to hold back a bit… I'm just… I'm scared that we move too far one day… that we'll something you'll regret… I don't want to loose you."

At that last sentence he lowers his gaze to his hands and nearly whispers the statement.

"I know, Mulder. I don't want to risk our friendship either… I guess…" I sit up straight in the couch and sigh deeply. "I guess we're drawing a line. No physical contact anymore. No long gazes at each other… none of that."

"I don't gaze…" he rolls his eyes at me and I can't help but chuckle - is he serious?

We end up talking about work, gossiping about our colleagues. It's endearing how much Mulder looks up to Sue. And quite disturbing how much he dislikes Doggett.

XxXxX

Matthew POV

I can't believe Dana is friends with my teacher… and of all the teachers at my school of course it has to be Mr. Mulder! I don't know if you've figured out why that is so bad yet but trust me: It is!

The night my parents died we'd been fighting. You already know this if you've been paying attention. What you don't know, what I haven't told anybody, is why we were fighting.

I'm gay. I like boys. And that fateful night I'd finally decided to come out to my parents. I'd only told a handful of friends before this but they'd all been so supportive when I told them. That hadn't been the case when I told my mom and dad though. My dad had been so angry… he asked me why I was doing this to him… but I wasn't doing anything. I tried to explain to him that it wasn't my own choice - I can't help whom I find attractive. But my dad didn't understand. My mom didn't understand either but at least she tried to calm my dad down. They were both looking at me like I was some big disappointment. My dad was angry and my mom just seemed sad.

I didn't know what to say. My whole life had ben turned upside down. I felt misunderstood and unloved by my own parents.

I was so angry with them when they left me home alone. My mom came to my room and said they needed to talk alone so they were going out for dinner to do that… she didn't even look me in the eyes when she said this.

And then they died.

The police officers told me that it had been raining and a car in the other lane had lost control of the vehicle - crashing into my parents' car. The family in the other car had made it out with a few broken bones but my mom and dad had lost their lives on impact.

And as if this wasn't bad enough… Mulder happened. At first I didn't understand myself, why I was so pissy with him, but he just pushed my buttons for some reasons. And then I realized it wasn't him. It was me.

Mulder is tall and he has these dark, mysterious eyes. He's funny and he's really, really good looking… yes - I have a crush on my teacher… it's beyond embarrassing.

I've never been with another guy. I know gay people are supposed to have some sort of "gaydar", but I don't. I have no idea if Mulder is straight or gay. But either way he's my teacher and I know what I'm feeling for him is totally wrong. That's why I had been acting out with him to begin with. I felt guilty about being attracted to him. For feeling like that about another guy - if I didn't like guys my parents would still be alive…

But I worked through my guilt. I can't help who I am. And I really like Mulder. He's such a cool guy. And my Aunt Dana said that they were just good friends… I know my aunt is an attractive woman. Several of the boys in my year have made it abundantly clear to me that she's hot… but Mulder hasn't asked her out… they're just friends… I guess maybe he could be gay after all. Maybe we're more alike than I thought possible.

The possibility makes me feel so much better about myself and for once I fall asleep with a smile on my face instead of crying silently into my pillow.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**How do you like these Matthew segments?**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 6

Mulder POV

This month has flown by. Dana and I had fallen into quite a nice routine. Every Tuesday and Thursday this month I'd been over for dinner. And since that first evening, where I'd massaged her leg before even registering what my hands were doing, we'd kept it strictly platonic. We'd really gotten to know each other well. And I'd gotten to know Matthew better too. Dana seems to think I have a good impact on the kid and I must say it feels amazing to feel needed by them. It's become custom that Matthew and I clear off the table and do the dishes after dinner and then he stalks off to his bedroom while Dana and I play card games and chatter.

Last night had been no exception. I'd been over for dinner and Dana had made a roast chicken. It had been amazing. We'd played some Gin Rummy after Matthew had gone to his room and I'd beat her twice. I was gloating and she'd been so mad at me. She was a real sore loser.

This Friday is the last day of school before Christmas and as per usual I don't have any plans for the holidays. When Dana had found out she'd been so upset. They were going to her parents' tonight and spending most of their break there so I wouldn't be seeing her for a few weeks almost. It seems quite unbearable. I'd fallen into such a nice routine with her and I'd gotten use to seeing her almost every day now, except the weekends. Even on the weekends we still talked on the phone. I don't know if she'd have time for that with her family surrounding her.

I get through my day at work and get lots of happy holidays from students and teachers alike. But I can't help but feel a little down. My holidays won't really be that special.

I dismiss my last class a few minutes early. They're all so eager to get home and have some time off school. I can't blame them. As I walk through the hallways and down to the teachers' lounge pretty much everyone have gone home. I'm the only one in the room and I sit down by one of the tables and pull out my laptop. I want to get done grading some papers before going home today.

"You're still here?" Dana's voice interrupts me.

"Dana," my smile doesn't quite reach my eyes even though I'm really happy to see her.

"Everything okay, Mulder?" she inquires as she sits down next to me, her hand on my arm in concern for me.

"Just some early Christmas blues, Dana," I shrug. "I was just grading some papers before leaving."

"I'm sorry, Mulder," her concern for me is so touching and makes me feel a little better - she really cares for me. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Oh, why did she have to ask that? And while touching me too… I feel my groin stir at the thought of what she could do for me… I'm deeply perverted, I know.

I pull away from her and shake my head but manage to smile at her.

"What are you doing here anyway, Dana?" I wonder - it's past 3 o'clock and I thought everybody but the janitor had left.

"Basketball practice," she says, referring to Matthew's practice.

"Ah," I nod in understanding.

"I was just tidying up in my classroom actually, I finally have most things where I want them now. I just can't find any chalk anywhere on this school!" she sighs.

"Chalk?" I laugh. "Don't you have a smartboard in your classroom, Dana?"

"I do," she crosses her arms defensively over her chest. "I just like writing on a chalkboard better - it feels more authentic."

"Wow, okay," I laugh at her even though I find her absolutely adorable. "Well, I know where you can find some chalk."

"You do?" she seems excited.

"Sure," I chuckle. "There's a bunch in the eraser room."

"Eraser room?" she frowns. "Mulder, what the hell is an eraser room?"

"It's where they use to dust off the erasers from the old chalkboards - so they wouldn't get dust everywhere. Now it's mainly used for storage."

"Can you show me where it is?" she seems eager and my mood is instantly lifted.

"Of course," I chuckle and we get up.

We go down the corridors to the less used and older part of school. Finally we make it to the old green door and I open it up for us with my key. We go in and I close the door behind us, turning on a light bulb in the ceiling. I move over to the shelves where there's tons of chalk and old erasers. Then I notice Dana isn't following me.

"What?" I ask her.

"What's that, Mulder?" she points to the ceiling.

I look up and see the mistletoe hanging where I put it all those weeks ago. In this small, dark room… oh god… I think I'm in trouble…

"Mistletoe?" I try for cute but she doesn't buy it.

She crosses her arms over her chest and I gulp visibly.

"And you hung that mistletoe there?" her voice is stern. "In a hidden room?"

"It's not hidden…" I scratch my neck. "But yes… I did."

"So you hung up mistletoe all over school so you could steal a kiss… why exactly did you hang it in here?" she's squinting at me.

I think back to that Sunday I had hung it in here. I had imagined making up some excuse to bring her here and then make her stand right under the mistletoe. We'd be alone and we'd have to kiss… I'd imagined making out with her in here like a pair of frisky teenagers… but I couldn't really say that… well, I probably didn't have to say it - it was pretty obvious what my intention had been.

"I'm sorry," I sigh. "I got carried away when I hung up those things. I was just thinking about all the places I wanted to kiss you, I guess…"

"So you wanted to bring me in here and kiss me?" she says looking around the room.

It's dusty and messy in here. Probably not up to Dana's standards, judging from how everything in her house and classroom is very neatly organized.

"Well, it's one of the few places around here where we would have been alone," I try to defend myself.

"Alone?" she says, her frown and criticism gone.

"You know how I feel about you, Dana. You know what usually happened when we were alone together… before this month, I mean."

"Yeah, I know," she gulps and lets her arms fall down to her sides again.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I say, stepping closer to her and reaching out for her hand. "You just dive me a little crazy sometimes."

"That's not an excuse, Mulder," she says rolling her eyes, but she's smiling now.

"What? That I'm so attracted to you that I can't even think straight isn't a good excuse?" I say in mock outrage.

"Mulder!" she rolls her eyes at me.

I step closer to her and take her other hand in mine as well. She looks up at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask her, smiling down at her.

"You're the one who stepped into my personal space," she shrugs, holding my eyes with her bright blue ones.

"It'll be so long till we see each other again," I say, surprised at the sadness in my own voice. "I'm gonna miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you too, Mulder," she says sincerely, stepping a little closer to me and squeezing my hands. "I'm so use to seeing you every day now…"

I let go of her hand and move my hand onto the side of her face, stroking her cheek with my thumb. Her red hair frames her beautiful face so perfectly. Her bright blue eyes are looking questioningly up at me but she's not pulling back. As her tongue darts out to wet her lips I can't control myself any longer. I need this woman so much.

"One last mistletoe kiss?" I implore, my face already moving towards hers - my hand moving from her cheek to her nape while my other hand comes to rest on her lower back, pulling her closer towards me.

"Ye- mmmh," she agrees as my lips crash onto hers.

I'm kissing her with more fervor than ever, our tongues gliding against each other. My hand on her nape is holding her face against mine, making sure I can kiss her as deeply as I want. I feel her hands clawing away on my back urgently as she's pushing her tight little body as close to me as she can get. I forgot my suit jacket in the teachers' lounge so I'm just wearing a white shirt and my grey dress pants. I feel something press into the back of my knees and I realize we must have been moving backwards in the small room. I break off our kiss and see the chair behind me. I instantly sit down and pull Dana, almost violently, down into my lap. I begin kissing her neck as her hands move to my shoulders, gripping on tightly. She's moaning in pleasure as I place kisses from her collarbone and up her neck. As I suck gently on her pulse point she lets out a little: "Oh God!" and I loose all control I had left.

My hands move down to her knees and up her thighs under her skirt, bunching it up so we can be closer together - I want her to feel what she does to me. Suddenly the coarse material on her legs stop though and I'm met with something much softer that instantly makes my already hard cock jump even more to attention. I stop my assault on her neck and look down to confirm what I'm feeling. She's wearing thigh highs.

"You always wear these?" I ask her, clearly turned on.

"No, all my pantyhose were in the wash," she explains, looking down at my big hands gripping onto her milky white thighs.

I let out a guttural groan as I move my hands all the way up to her lacy panties and pull her further into my lap as I begin kissing her lips again. Our hips start moving together and her warmth is right over my very erect cock now. We're both moaning into our kiss as we start moving our hips in sync. I'm concentrating very hard on not coming in my pants. My hands on her lacy-clad butt is helping her move back and forth over my erection as I lean my head back and she starts to attack my neck with her mouth. She feels so good. Her breasts are pressed against me through her creamy sweater and my shirt but I can feel her erect nipples against my chest. The way she's biting and nipping on my neck feels so damn good. I can't help myself anymore. I grab her hips and shuffle slightly in the chair and begin to control her movements against me. Her panties are directly on top of my pants and I can feel my lap is slightly moist - she's that wet for me. I drag her over my hard cock prolonging the contact between us, moving her roughly but she doesn't seem to mind one bit. I'm willing myself not to come - I don't want to embarrass myself here. Her mouth has stopped moving against my neck but I can feel her breath on my ear as she's moaning uncontrolled.

"Mulder, stop, stop, I'll… oh Goooood, Muuuuldeeerrr…" she breathes out moaning as her body stiffens up and her head tilts back, her mouth slightly open as she's clearly having an orgasm on top of me. I can't stop watching her - it's the most erotic thing I've ever seen. I can't say I was far off myself but I hadn't expected _her_ to come from this. I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck tenderly as she comes down from her high, still shaking slightly in my lap.

And then she stiffens against me. And not in the good way this time. She pushes her hands against my chest and stands up, a bit unsure on her feet. She pulls her skirt down and fixes the wrinkles in her clothes. She looks at me and her eyes flicker to my crotch. It's slightly wet from where she sat on me. Oh no! She's embarrassed…

"Dana, I…"

"No," she cuts me off. "It's fine."

And that's all she says before leaving the eraser room.

Oh I've fucked up…

XxXxX

Scully POV

As Matthew and I leave for my parents' house he quickly falls asleep in the passenger seat - much like me, the kid can fall asleep anywhere.

I try so hard to focus on the road and the low volume music coming from the car radio but my thoughts keep going back to the eraser room…

I've never been that turned on so easily before. Mulder and I had agreed to keep it platonic but being alone in that small room… him talking about his own lust for me… I had to kiss him. And we did kiss. We more than kissed. I don't even think he'd been trying to get me off but feeling his hardness right against my clit, even through my panties and his pants; it had been too much for me. As I realized what was happening I'd tried to stop him but it was too late… way too late. I'd had an orgasm on top of him. He'd seen me come for him.

Oh God, I blush just thinking about it now… I feel so embarrassed. We were just making out and I'd had an orgasm - and he hadn't!

I'd had to leave the room immediately. Seeing my own wetness on his pants had been the last straw. I was mad at him for doing this to me - even though I'm quite sure he didn't mean to. But he'd let it go too far… well; I had let it go to far too. I can't justify being mad at Mulder. But I am. Why does he have to make me feel like this? I was finally in a good place in my life. With work, family, friends… well, friend. Mulder. What will this mean to our friendship?

My thoughts go on and on all night as I drive the long way to my parents' house. It's so late when we get there but my mom has waited up for us. She hugs us both eagerly and tightly before ushering us off to bed. Matthew gets the guest bedroom while I go to my dad's study to sleep on the futon in there.

I get out of my clothes and pull an old sweatshirt on to sleep in. I sigh and collect my phone from my purse. I haven't checked it yet.

I get into bed and unlock my phone with my thumb. There are three messages from Mulder.

_I'm sorry, Dana. I took it too far. Please forgive me._

My heart softens a bit at that. We'd been two people in that room and neither of us had stopped what was going on. It would be easy to blame Mulder but it wouldn't be fair.

_You mean the world to me, Dana. I don't want to lose you._

He was so sweet. And it really wasn't his fault what had happened. I'd just been so embarrassed. I don't know if I can even look him in the eyes again after that. He'd seen me at my most vulnerable. I want to go back to the way we were. But I don't know how.

_Please call me when you can - I don't care what time it is._

I don't know if I should call him. I don't wan to. But at the same time I don't want him to worry. It's not his fault… but it will be so awkward to talk to him about it.

I sigh deeply and hit the call button on my phone and hold it to my ear. He picks up almost instantly.

"Dana," he says, sounding relieved.

"I got your messages, Mulder," I let him know. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" he seems surprised.

"It's not your fault - I should have stopped it sooner, before it went too far."

He's quiet for a little while.

"I didn't want to stop. You shouldn't be embarrassed, Dana."

"I didn't want that to happen, Mulder. I didn't do that on purpose I just couldn't control…"

I stop talking. This is so embarrassing.

"We got carried away. But it was nice. I enjoyed it. A lot."

"I know, Mulder. But we agreed to be friends. How are we going to go back to that now? After what happened… after you seeing me… like that."

"Maybe we can't go back - " my hearts stops as he says this. " - maybe we just have to move forward instead."

"What do you mean?" I'm so confused.

"We're attracted to each other obviously. What happened in the eraser room would have happened sooner or later. I can't just put a lid on it. Not forever."

"I'm not ready, Mulder," I say feeling panicky. "I can't be in a relationship, not again."

"I know," he calms me down. "But this isn't working out for us. You're my best friend, Dana. I don't want to lose you!"

"Maybe we could…" I stop myself before blurting out what I'm thinking.

"What?" he asks shyly - maybe he's thinking what I'm thinking. "Maybe we could, what?"

"I don't know - how do you think we could put this attraction to rest, Mulder? How can we continue to be friends?"

I'm putting all of this on him. I know we're thinking the same thing but I can't say it out loud. Besides I've had enough embarrassment - it's only fair that he takes this one.

"Maybe we should have sex," he says, sounding more confident that I would have been.

"Maybe," I say very quietly - my whole body tingling at his words.

"Do you want to, Dana? Do you want me to kiss you? Touch you? Do you want to touch me? Feel me… inside of you?"

Oh God, his voice is pure sex.

"Yes, Mulder," is all I can manage.

"Mmmh," he groans into the phone. "I want you so much, Dana…"

"How much?" my voice is more sultry now and I surprise myself.

"Oh, so much," he says breathily. "You don't know how hard it was for me not to come with you squirming in my lap earlier."

"Oh yeah?" it actually makes me feel a little better knowing he'd at least been close.

"Yeah - and seeing you come… it's been burned into my brain all day. You were so hot, Dana. I can't believe I did that to you."

"You did," I acknowledge.

"How long are you at your parents' for?" he asks, sounding so urgent.

"We were planning to stay here till after new years…" I trail off.

"That's so long!" he says impatiently.

"I know," I agree. "But it'll be worth the wait."

"Mmmh," he groans in agreement. "It'll definitely be worth it."

"Bye, Mulder - I'll see you soon," I whisper into the phone.

"Bye, Dana."

Our phone call stays with me for days. I spend all of Saturday with my parents while Matthew is out with his friends from his old school. Sunday is Matthew's birthday and a lot of our close family and Matthew's friends come over and we have a really good day. Monday is Christmas Day and we spend it just Matthew, my parents and me. It's really nice but we're all a bit sad too. It's Matthew's first Christmas without his parents and he's clearly affected by this. He gets through it like a champion but I can feel him clinging more to me than he usually does on this tough day. He needs lots of hugs and hair ruffles and I'm just happy to oblige. I love Matthew, not just as a nephew any longer but also more and more like a son. We've always been close and I'm so endlessly proud of him.

Tuesday is meant for relaxing but my family never did well just doing nothing. In the afternoon my mom and dad have planned to go to my uncle's house while Matthew is going out with his friends again. I don't really know what to get up to. I go for a jog in the morning and end up reading by the fire in the living room but I'm beyond bored already.

"Dana, you don't have to stay for me," Matthew's voice interrupts me.

"Matthew, what do you mean?" I sigh, putting my book down and turning my attention to the now 17-year-old kid.

"I can tell you're bored out of your mind already - and I'm gonna spend a lot of my time with my friends here. I know grandma and grandpa love having you over but you've already spent three whole days with them. And you keep checking your phone…"

"It's okay, Matthew, it's Christmas break," I shrug.

"I know you're texting someone, Dana. I'm not dumb," he's got a smirk on his face.

"It's nothing," I shake my head but my red complexion says otherwise.

"You're with me every day, Dana. You've been here for me so much… you even changed careers because of me!" he exclaims. "You deserve some time off too."

"I don't need time off from you, Matthew!" I say quickly.

"Dana," he's chuckling. "Every teenage parent needs time off!"

He's blushing now. He called me his parent.

"I love you, Matthew," I smile at him and he just rolls his eyes at me.

"I know," he chuckles. "When I come back tonight you better be gone though."

"Alright, kid," I smile greatly at him.

Not long after he's off with his friends. I talk to my parents about maybe leaving today and they don't seem very surprised at all - they know how restless I get, especially my dad since he's just the same. We say our goodbyes and then I'm off. I'm driving home. And I have every intention of seeing Mulder. As soon as possible.

After the long drive I take a shower and dress somewhat casually. I carefully pick out my underwear though. My tummy is so full of butterflies - it has been ever since our phone call, and even more so since I started driving.

I contemplate whether to call him… but I want to surprise him. I decide to walk over to his place. He's told me where he lives; I just hope I can find it.

I walk for about seven minutes before I'm standing in front of what I think is his house. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

Soon the door springs open and I'm met with a tall woman about my age. She has died hair that reaches her shoulder; it's a blondish pink color. Her nose and lip are pierced and she has a few small tattoos that I can see. She's wearing some skimpy shorts and a big sweatshirt that's probably her boyfriend's. She's very pretty and she's looking very skeptically at me.

"You're not the pizza," she mutters confused.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong place," I say, feeling rather dumb for getting the wrong house.

The woman turns her head into the house though and calls out: "Fox, I think it's for you!"

My eyes widen and soon Mulder comes into view.

"I shouldn't have come," I say and feel heartbroken.

I leave before Mulder reaches me. I've turned a corner before he can even make it to the door.

Screw him, is all I can think as I walk home.

* * *

**What an ending… how do you think Mulder will explain that one?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Please note that the rating of this story has changed from a T to an M rating.**

* * *

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 7

Mulder POV

I'm so confused when I see Dana in my doorway and even more confused when she leaves before I even make it to the door.

"Wow, Fox, who was that?" Sam asks me as she closes the door.

"That was my friend Dana," I scratch my neck in confusion. "What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything!" she says defensively.

"You must have… why would she just leave then?" I sigh annoyed at her.

"Well, how good of a _friend_ is she and does she know that your sister is staying with you?" Sam smirks, crossing her arms over her chest confidently.

"What do you- oh!" I realize what she means. "Oh, fuck!"

I make my way into the living room and pick up my phone, I call Dana right away but after a few rings it goes to voicemail. Fuck, she was hanging up on me.

She was home early and she'd come to my place. To have sex with me. Oh fuck! I need to fix this right now.

"Sam, I'm going out," I tell her. "Will you be okay on your own here?"

"I'll be fine," she chuckles. "You like her, don't you?"

"Bye, Sam," I shake my head and make my way out the door.

I pretty much jog to Dana's place… okay, I don't jog - I run as fast as I can… and as I get near her house I see her unlock her front door and go in.

"Dana, wait!" I yell after her.

"Mulder!" she exclaims in shock as she turns around. "What are you doing?"

"You hung up on me!" I say out of breath, my hands on my thighs as I bend over slightly to catch my breath again. She's taking off her jacket and hanging it on the wall behind the door.

"You seemed busy," she shrugs, crossing her arms over her chest.

She's actually jealous - wow… if I wasn't so scared right now, I'd be gloating…

"Dana," I can't help but laugh still out of breath. "Can I come in?"

"No, Mulder," she says even more angry now. "And what's so damn funny?"

"You," I chuckle, standing back up again, my breathing going back to normal.

I walk towards her and she backs up, I walk right into her personal space and she puts a hand on my chest trying to push me back, but I keep walking until we're inside. I close the door behind me and swiftly pick her up and pin her against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks me bewildered, her hands on my shoulders pushing against me.

"Well," I say calmly, my hands on the back of her thighs giving her a squeeze as I settle more against her, my hips grinding against her. "You said I could fuck you when you got back."

"Mulder!" she hisses at me, turning bright red, but I can tell she's turned on - her nipples are poking my chest and her eyes are almost pure black.

"So, you met my sister," I finally give it up. "Did she scare you off?"

"Your…" she moans as I attack her neck with my mouth, biting and nipping at her eagerly. "Your sister? What do you… oh! Your sister!"

"Mmmh," is all I say as I continue to suck on her neck, she's squirming against me, her hands moving into my hair, her fingernails gracing my scalp as I leave little love bites behind.

I can feel all of her inhibitions leave our exchange as I finally drop the truth about whom she'd met in my door - she's giving herself fully to me now. And I'm beyond turned on.

I grind my erection against her and she moans loudly and uncontrolled, slamming her head back against the wall. I move us away from the wall, still hoisting her on my hips as I walk up the stairs. As she begins to suck on my neck, right below my ear, I move slower though. I can't think straight. I nearly fall over as I trip on a step but I manage to put my arm out on the step above me before landing on top of Dana. I have my other arm around her waist, keeping her from falling. She reaches down and cups my erection through my pants, her other hand in my hair as her mouth continues to assault my neck and chin. I groan loudly and lower her onto the stairs. Her legs tighten around me as I move her hand from my erection, I thrust against her once and it works as planned, her mouth falls from my skin and I can think straight again. Her head fall back on a step and her mouth is slightly open. She looks ravishing. I kiss her and her mouth instantly moves against my own. Her hands are clawing at my back and shoulder, eagerly grabbing me as we make out on her staircase. I spend a long time just kissing her. Making love to her mouth with my own. Enjoying every last sensation and second of it. At last I pull back to catch my breath.

"I want you so much, Mulder," she breathes out, making my cock stir in my pants.

"Jesus, Dana!" I groan. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that phone call - ugh, you're so hot, do you know that?"

She just giggles and her already warm skin blushes even more at my words. So hot.

I pick her back up and slowly walk up the stairs. I walk into her bedroom and walk over to her bed where I gently lay her down. I stand back up and remove her shoes and socks while kicking off my own shoes. Then I grab the hem of her sweater and look up at her. She sits up and puts her arms in the air as I slowly pull the garment from her body. My hands gracing her sides as I remove it. When it's finally off of her I throw it to the side and just look at her as she lays back down on the bed. She's wearing a lacy black bra that contrasts her milky white skin perfectly. Her round breasts are moving slightly up and down as she breathes heavily under my stare. Her nipples are very clearly poking through the material.

I get down on my knees on the floor and reach for the button on her jeans. I slowly unbutton and unzip them and then I pull them down. She lifts her butt off the bed so I can easily slide them down. I slide them all the off and throw them away. Her panties are matching her bra, lacy black and very skimpy. I put my hands on outer thighs and move her legs over my shoulders. She moves up on her elbows to watch me. I look her in the eye as I begin kissing her inner thigh, wet and sloppy kisses as I move my way up her thigh. She's biting her lip, breathing rapidly. I can smell her excitement already and I can't wait to taste it too. I move her panties to the side and I can hear her catch her breath. I delve straight in with my mouth. I kiss her hard and part her labia as I nuzzle my way to her clitoris with my mouth. I find it right away and suck down hard on it. She immediately drops to the bed and arches her back, a long stretched out moan escaping her parted lips. I move my left arm under her thigh and over her stomach, holding her down, as she can't help but grind against me. My right hand is keeping her other leg on my shoulder, my fingers digging into her flesh as her body is having a hard time staying still. While I hold her in place my mouth keeps working her. I run my tongue over her nub in erratic patterns before sucking down on it again. I feel one of her hands move into my hair, grabbing my hair as I keep pleasuring her. I look up at her again and I catch her watching me go down on her. As our eyes luck I suck down on her clit for a third time and this does it for her. Her body convulses beneath me and her hand fists in my hair, pulling violently at my hair but I don't care. I just move my tongue over her as she moans in pleasure, right until she begins to squirm away from my mouth.

"Too sensitive," she giggles and I move away from her.

I stand back up and pull my t-shirt and sweatshirt over my head in one go and throw them to the side. Dana is pushing herself back on the bed and I instantly kneel down on the bed, between her thighs. I lean over her and catch her lips with mine. She pulls back from my kiss in surprise at first - surprise that she can taste herself, I realize and grow even harder - but I keep on kissing her. She moans into our kiss and our tongues find each other.

Her hands are roaming my now shirtless upper body. My shoulders, my chest, my stomach, she's touching me everywhere. I lean back again and reach down under her. I instantly find the hook of her bra and I manage to nudge it just right because it unhooks immediately. That must have seemed really damn smooth to her and I smirk confidently. I pull the straps of her bra down her arms and then pull it from her body. After throwing her bra to the floor I instantly cup her breasts. Oh damn, she feels good. I lean down over her and pull her nipple into my mouth. She arches against me and sigh deeply, her hands stroking my shoulders as I explore her breasts. Her nipple perks up in my mouth and I swirl my tongue around it. I do the same to her other nipple afterwards and revel in Dana's moaning.

I don't stay too long on her breasts. I get impatient. I have to be inside of her. Right now. I straighten back up, still on my knees between her thighs. I pull her panties off of her and immediately spread her legs a little wider for me as I enter her with two fingers.

"Fuck," she hisses and bites her lip as she reaches up to the button on my jeans.

She quickly unbuttons and unzips my jeans as I very slowly move my fingers in and out of her. She's exquisitely tight around my fingers and I wonder how she'll even be able to handle my cock inside of her. She pulls my jeans down carefully over my erection and it finally springs free. I watch her carefully as she eyes up my manhood. She's biting her lip again and her eyes widen slightly. I flex my cock muscle a little bit making it jump up and down a few times as she watches it. She looks up into my eyes and I can tell she's amused as well as turned on. She reached out for it and groans deep in her throat as she starts stroking my cock with her hand. I lean my head back and enjoy it, my two fingers now buried inside of her but not moving.

When she starts to sit up I look down at her, she's still stroking my cock slowly but her mouth is moving towards the head of my penis.

"No, Dana," I breathe out and move back - exiting her with my fingers and pulling back from her touch.

"What?" she looks a bit hurt and worried.

"I… I wouldn't last two seconds in your mouth right now," I admit and my neck tints at my own admission.

"Oh," she giggles and lays back down on the bed, her legs spread and her womanhood glistening for me.

I get out of bed and pull my jeans boxers all the way off and remove my socks in the process too. I do it quickly and join her on the bed again in no time. I move between her legs, take my hard cock in my hand and rub it against her slick vagina. My other hand is next to her head, holding my weight.

"Dana?" I ask for her permission, looking down at her beautiful face.

Her hands are over her head and she's biting her lip as she looks down to my cock nudging against her vagina. She's completely at my mercy, giving herself to me.

"Yes, Mulder," she nods her head, telling me she's ready.

I look down and guide the head of my penis to her opening. But I want to see her as I slide inside of her. I look into her bright blue eyes shining up at me. I lean into her and push the head of my penis into her tight opening - her eyes roll back in pleasure and she bites down on her lip.

"Fuck, you're tight," I breathe out groaning. "You okay?"

"Mmmh," she nods her head. "Please, Mulder… keep going."

I lean further into her and have to close my eyes to concentrate on moving slowly and gently inside of her, giving her time to adjust to me.

When I'm finally all the way inside of her I move my hand from my penis to the other side of her head. I look down at her body as I begin to gently pull back before sliding all the way into her again. I watch my cock disappear into her body, her stomach muscles convulsing as I do, her breasts bounce freely as I thrust against her. We're both breathing hard, moaning and groaning as we move together. I can't get over how wet and tight she is, I slide so easily into her and her insides grab me so tightly. I've been watching her body this whole time but my wrists are starting to hurt. I slide back into her and adjust our position slightly so I'm leaning down on my forearms instead of my wrists. Her breasts grace against my chest now and I'm way closer to her.

"You feel amazing," I rasp into her ear as I begin moving again.

"Mmmmmmh, Muuuldeeer," she breathes out in a moan as my pelvic bone hits her clitoris on every thrust now.

She's so damn sexy - I was going to be gentle and make this last for as long as possible but I can't hold back any longer. I speed up my thrusts and make sure to grind against her every time I thrust into her, prolonging the contact with her clit. She's moaning so loud now so close to my ear and feeling her hot air against my face turns me on so much. Her hands are on my side and my shoulder, hanging onto me as I fuck her.

"Yes, Mulder," she manage to breathe out between moans. "Mmmmh, faster."

I have no will to disobey her. I speed up even more, putting my mouth on her neck and shoulder, sucking and kissing her skin as her hot breath and moaning tickle my ear deliciously. I'm not going to last much longer. I move away from her neck and look her right into her eyes - her skin is covered in a sheet of sweat and her hair is messed up in the sexiest way possible. I have to kiss her. And I do. I put my mouth over hers and our tongues meet as I thrust into her. Her nails dig into my skin and her back arches, pushing her breasts further into my chest. She moans into my mouth and I come inside of her as her muscles tighten around me, milking my cock. I manage a few more hard thrusts as we come together before I collapse on top of her. I bury my head in her shoulder and kiss and lick her salty skin. Her hands are stroking my back and shoulders and lastly go into my hair.

I become aware that I'm putting all my weight on her. She's not complaining but I roll onto my back and pull her with me so she ends up snuggled into my side. She goes willingly and mindlessly begins to run her nails over my chest and stomach.

Suddenly everything is so quiet. I'm enjoying the cuddling but as our moans and groans have died out along with the sounds of our bodies crashing the room seems so quiet. I don't know what to say. I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing.

Suddenly Dana moves away from my side and picks up something from the floor before heading to the door. She looks back over her shoulder at me and I think I look a mixture of worried and hurt.

"Bathroom," she says with a smile.

I smile back at her, relieved. I sit up as she leaves the room. Her bedroom smells just as good as I remember it from the first time I went to her house. But the sweet smell of her bedroom has also been invaded by the smell of our sex. It's even better now. It's sweet and tangy and musky and perfect. I remember seeing Dana pick up something from the floor and figure she must have taken some clothes with her. On that note I pick up my boxers and slip them on before sitting back down on the bed.

That was my best first time ever with anyone… hell, that was the best sex I've ever had altogether! But that can't be it… I can't handle not ever doing that again. There's still so much I want to do with Dana… so many fantasies… why didn't I make it last longer?

Dana comes back into the room and she… she's wearing my t-shirt.

"I hope it's okay," she says shyly, leaning against the doorframe, tugging at the hem of my t-shirt.

"Of course," I nod and smile at her.

She walks over and sits down next to me on the bed.

"What's up?" she asks me nudging my side.

I sigh deeply as I look down at her. She's smiling, completely relaxed in my t-shirt that hangs loosely on her body. I have to be honest with her.

"I don't know what to say," I shrug. "I don't know where I stand with you."

"Did you… I thought you… didn't you enjoy it?" her smile's gone and she seems so worried.

I have to laugh outright at her.

"Dana, you were there!" I shake my head and put my hand on her thigh. "Obviously I enjoyed it. A lot."

"Me too," she says blushing.

"Oh, I noticed," I move closer to her and kiss her shoulder.

"Mulder," she chuckles. "Well, what do you mean then?"

"Well," I clear my throat and sigh. "We said it would only be one time but… I don't know…"

"Maybe we're not done yet…" she says and shrugs. "We said we wanted to put our attraction to rest but there's still so much I want to do with you…"  
"Mmmmh, what do you want to do with me?" I can't hide my excitement.

"Wow, Mulder," she chuckles and move further into my side. "You're incorrigible."

"I am," I concede and kiss the top of her head. "So you want me to stay?"

"Of course," she chuckles. "I'm not throwing you out, Mulder."

I put my arms around her and kiss the side of her face. We get up and move under the covers. I spoon up to her and the usual insomnia that haunts me is long gone. I fall asleep with Dana in my arms.

XxXxX

Scully POV

I wake up in the middle of the night and feel Mulder's erection against my ass. He's breathing softly against my neck, sleeping soundly, but I'm turned on immediately. I rub my ass against his erection and can't help but moan as he grows even harder. Mulder stirs in his sleep and begins to thrust against me. His hand moves up from my stomach under his t-shirt that I'm wearing and finds my breast. God, he feels good.

"Please, Mulder," I breathe out. "I need you again. I need you inside of me."

He groans loudly at this and before I know it I'm on my stomach with my panties pulled down around my knees. I stick my butt up and soon I feel Mulder's hard cock against my opening. He doesn't take it as easy this time and he thrust into me in one quick motion, breathing into my neck. I groan in pleasure and pain as I desperately try to accommodate his huge cock.

His hands find mine and he intertwines them while kissing my neck and shoulder. I have never had sex in this position before but it's beyond arousing to have Mulder enter me from behind while crushing me into the bed. His body feels so perfect against mine and the way he kisses and touches me is beyond anything I've ever had with anyone else.

He gently bites down on my shoulder and begins to move within me. He's not as gentle as he was earlier but it turns me on how hard he thrusts into me. I can feel gushes of wetness coat his cock as he pulls out slowly before pounding back into me. He continues to pull out slowly and enter me with a hard thrust as he breathes hard against my neck. I can hear how wet I am as he thrust into me. It doesn't take long before I can feel my own climax build. On every thrust he hits my g-spot and my breathing is getting erratic. I need more of him. I move as much as I can against him as he thrusts into me and it drives him wild. He groans into my neck and bites down on my shoulder again, a bit harder this time, as he picks up his pace and begins fucking me even harder. I can't hold back any longer, I'm coming for him again.

"Muuuuldeeeer, oh God, yes!" I exclaim as my body begins to shake and I roll my hips against him uncontrollably.

He keeps up his fast pace as I come and when I begin to regain my bearings his right hand unclasps from my own hand and moves underneath my body where he moves two fingers between my labia where he quickly locates my clit and gently but rapidly begins to stimulate it. I moan deeply as I come again, convulsing around him and this time taking him with me. He groans into my neck and sloppily kisses me as he empties inside of me.

As we're both come down from our high he kisses my shoulders and neck before rolling off of me and onto his back, pulling his boxers back on as they'd just been pushed down to his thighs. I turn over, pull my own panties back on, and cuddle up to him again. I kiss his chest and he pulls me into his side and we slowly drift off to sleep again.

When I wake up again, Mulder's is gently trying to scoot out from under me. I groan and turn over, letting him get out of bed. The sun is shining into my bedroom and I sigh content. My whole body feels deliciously sore and used but I don't remember when I last felt as happy and satisfied as I do right now.

I hear Mulder flush in the bathroom and before long he's back in bed with me.

"Mulder!" I squeal as I snuggle up to him and my leg brushes against something on his thigh. "Where's your boxers?"

"I took them off before coming to bed," he says and moves his hand down to give my ass a good squeeze. "I didn't think I'd need them."

"How presumptuous of you," I giggle as I move over him and straddle him.

We end up having morning sex… of course. I move very slowly and gently on top of him and enjoy watching him as we have sex. I love seeing his expressions and his lustful eyes moving over me as I move on top of him. We end up coming together again and I collapse on top of him. We kiss and snuggle and enjoy each other for I don't know how long before Mulder suddenly stiffens underneath me.

"What?" I ask him.

"Dana… are you on birth control?" he asks me panicky.

I stiffen myself and move off of him, sitting up in bed and placing my head in hands.

"Fuck!" I mutter.

He sits up next to me and rubs my back.

"I feel so stupid," I say in a whisper as I look up at him. "Mulder, you've come inside of me three times now!"

"Yeah…" he's trying not to smile but I can see the smirk tugging on his lips.

"Mulder!" I scold him but can't help but giggle at his response.

"Sorry," he kisses my shoulder.

"Well, I'll go buy a morning after pill," I sigh.

"And that works?" he asks, kissing my shoulder a few more times.

"Yeah it's 95 % effective within the first 24 hours," I tell him.

"Good. Maybe you could buy some condoms too?" he moves his kisses up my neck.

"Condoms?" I can't really think straight.

"Well, I was just thinking about all the fantasies I have and I think we need to do it a few more times still," he smirks against my skin.

"Oh yeah?" I chuckle. "How many more times exactly?"

"Quite a few more," he says and moves his arms around me, kissing my neck.

"Well, Matthew is coming home the day after New Years Eve. You could stay…" I trail off, not knowing how to say it.

"Stay here with you?" he asks me, sounding excited.

"If you want," I nod and lean back into his chest.

"I would love to," he sighs. "But what do you want?"

I enjoy the feel of him and sigh deeply and close my eyes as I feel his strong arms surrounding me.

"I want you to stay," I say.

It's settled. After a few more minutes of morning bliss we move downstairs and have some quick breakfast. Then Mulder takes off for his own house where he'll shower and pack a bag. I go shower myself before heading to the pharmacy to pick up some Levonorgestral, the morning after pill, and some condoms.

I look at the shelf with all the condoms on it. Most of them are 12 packs. I do the math in my head. Today is December 27… Matthew comes home January 1… that's five days together… we've already had sex three times… three times a day… times five… no a 12 pack won't do. I pick up the value pack of durex condoms and head to the counter. 30 condoms are definitely more than enough.

I'm very uncomfortable as I pay for my pill and value pack of condoms… the woman behind the counter is very chill though and doesn't show any sign of discomfort as she does her job and informs me of the side effects there can be to the pill. I listen and nod before finally paying for my purchase. I grab my bag and receipt and go back to my car. I put it in the passenger seat and drive back home. As I drive onto my street a car pulls out in front of me and I have to clamp the brakes, causing my pharmacy bag to fall to the floor. After letting the obnoxious driver pull out of his parking spot I drive on home and park in front of my house, picking up the bag from the floor before heading inside.

I throw the pack of condoms on my bed before heading back downstairs to take the morning after pill right away. I swallow it and drink some water to wash it down and help it dissolve faster.

I make a quick call to Matthew to check in with him but he's busy with his friends so we don't talk for long. When I hang up Mulder is already back, knocking on my door with a gym bag over his shoulder. I let him in and he puts his bag in my bedroom before coming back downstairs and joining me on the couch.

He teases me about not having a Netflix account and logs into his own on my TV - he even sets up a profile for me on his account. We consider what to watch and end up watching one of Mulder's favorite shows that he's appalled that I've never watched. I quickly get into the different setting and humor of The Office and we both laugh as we're cuddled up on the sofa for hours.

I've never enjoyed not doing anything before but with Mulder I can totally relax and I feel tension and trouble leave my body as I'm close to him.

* * *

**Please review if you're enjoying this story! I have time to write these days so please let me know if you want to read more. **

**Stay safe, everybody!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I have time to write these days so review if you want more.**

* * *

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 8

Mulder POV

I'd been happy when Samantha had showed up at my doorstep on Christmas Eve. She looked a bit worse for wear, she'd been caught up with a bad crowd but had finally found her way back to her big brother. Samantha always gets caught up with a bad crowd and I always help her get her bearings back. We have a nice and quiet few days over Christmas at my house and I can tell the worst is over. When I go back to my house after spending the night at Dana's place, my dad is there, picking her up. I only exchange a few words with him. He doesn't ask where I've been or even how I've been but he asks about Samantha. I tell him what he needs to know and say goodbye to my sister. She hugs me tightly and asks me if she can come over again soon. Of course I say yes. My sister is a bit of a train wreck but she's a good person at heart and I love her. We'd been close as kids but ever since our parents divorced it hadn't been the same. Whenever she needed help though she always made her way back to me. And I'm happy that I at least mean that much to her.

Spending time with Dana makes me feel happier than I've ever been. When I put my bag down in her room and see the value pack of condoms on her bed, I can't help but smirk.

I can't believe neither of us had thought about protection that first night we spend together. And not just once, but three times! It had only popped into my head to ask after coming inside of her for the third time. She seemed even more panicky than me about it. I don't think either of us had ever forgotten about protection before but of course she knew just what to do. She got that morning after pill and aside from a tummy ache and some nausea the day she took it, she'd been fine. We spend the whole day curled up on her couch. Binge watching, laughing, touching each other, kissing… it had been nice. In the late afternoon she was starting to feel better though and we'd gone for a walk through town and found a place to have dinner.

When we came home we'd gone straight to bed. Not to sleep though, obviously. We made a decent dent in the value pack and for every time we had sex I swear it just got better and better. We were both letting go more, giving ourselves more fully to each other, telling each other just what we wanted and when we wanted it.

When I wake up the next day I instantly feel her hand wrapped around my morning wood. I groan and buck into her hand, as I grow harder for her. She takes control and ends up moving on top of me, just like she did the morning before. She reaches out for a condom on her nightstand and smoothly rolls it onto my length before lowering herself down onto my hard cock. I don't let her take it as slow as yesterday though. My hands find her hips and I put my feet down flat on the bed so I have leverage to thrust upwards into her. It drives her crazy and she meets my thrusts. It doesn't take us long to both reach our climaxes as she collapses onto my chest, moaning wildly as we come in unison. This woman is beyond sexy.

"I love the way you say my name when you come," I tell her.

"Well, I love the way you make me come," she admits, kissing me one last time before getting off of me and out of bed.

She takes the used condom from me and throws it in the wastebasket in her bedroom. She announces that she'll shower first and heads into the bathroom.

I just sigh and enjoy the soft sheets in her bed that smell just like her. Well, they smell like both her and me now. I reach out on the nightstand on the side of the bed I've been sleeping on and grab my phone. There's a message from Sue.

_Hi Fox. I hope you're enjoying your time off. I'm just checking in to make sure everything is set for tomorrow night at your friend's bar. I've heard back from 15 people that are up for a few beers or drinks. See you then. Love Sue._

Right. Sue and I had planned a little get together for the people at work who were home for the holidays and wanted to meet up. I immediately message my friend Anthony and he messages me back right away, saying that he'll push some tables together and reserve them for us. Perfect.

_Hi Sue. I'm enjoying my break a lot. My sister came over for Christmas, which was nice. Everything is set for tomorrow night. Dana is back in town so I'll see if she wants to come out with us too. Love Fox._

I smile and blush as I type in the love at the end. It's insane how much this colleague and friend has come to mean to me. She's pretty much my surrogate mother at this point.

"Who are you texting?" I hear Dana's voice and look up.

She's standing by her dresser, looking for some underwear, completely naked and her hair still slightly wet.

"Why?" I smirk as I get out of bed and walk over to stand behind her. "Are you jealous?"

"Just wondering," she shrugs but I notice her blush too as she leans back into my chest and sigh as I put my arms around her waist.

"It was Sue," I tell her and then kiss her shoulder and neck.

"Really?" she seems surprised. "And what did you work mom have to say?"

I laugh at that, this woman knows me too well. I tell her about the get-together with the people from work and Dana agrees to go. I head to the bathroom to have a shower of my own while Dana dresses in her bedroom.

As I get out of my shower and walk into the bedroom I can hear Dana downstairs in the kitchen, presumably making breakfast for us both. I pull on some grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I don't even bother with boxers or socks. I walk over to her nightstand and put a few condoms into my pocket… just in case I need them downstairs…

She's cooking a big breakfast for us when I come down and asks me if I want to make some juice for us. I see her juicer and finally have an opportunity to impress her in the kitchen. I might not be the best chef but I have a juicer at home myself and I've gotten really good at making juice. I look in her fridge and grab some carrots and some ginger. I pick up a few oranges from her fruit basket and then I start peeling, cutting and juicing.

There's yogurt with granola and berries, pancakes and bacon. It's beyond delicious. Dana loves the juice too. We enjoy our breakfast before heading into the living room and plopping down on the couch once again.

We put on our show but before long I'm distracted. We're spooning on the sofa and I prop myself up on my elbow to better look down at her body. She's wearing some black leggings and a big beige sweater. I trace my fingers from her thigh and up to her hip, going under her sweater and up her side. I move my hand to her stomach and pull her further back into me before moving my hand up to her breasts. I cup her breast and groan as I thrust against her body, my cock stirring awake against her.

"Mulder," she sighs and looks back at me, biting her lip.

"Mmmh?" I ask her and lick my lips.

"I don't think I can have sex with you right now…" she's not meeting my eyes.

"Oh?" I feel a bit disheartened at her rejection.

"It's just…" she sighs and finally meets my eyes. "I'm kind of sore. Like really sore."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dana," I'm immediately concerned for her - I move my hand back down to her hip and massage it gently.

"Well, you're kind of… big - and we had sex like… how many times last night?"

"Including this morning, five times," I say without missing a beat, smirking slightly.

"It's not that I don't want you…" she bites her lip again and my penis jumps a little against her. "I just need a little break."

"I don't mind," I promise her and snuggle even closer to her, burying my head in her neck. "This is nice too."

"Mmmh," she agrees and we both turn our attention back to the screen.

I know it's bad but I feel kind of proud that she's sore from our sex.

We only stay on the couch for a few more hours, and then we head out for a walk. I put on some socks and a hoodie under my shoes and jacket before heading out. We go by a local park that has a nice little playground and a big lake where a lot of people are taking to feeding the birds. I grab out for her hand as we walk through the park but she responds by putting her hands in her jacket pockets… fair enough, no public displays of affection. I shake it off and carry up our light conversation. We talk about work and how she's settled into her new job. I tell her that I can't even imagine not working together now - I just really enjoy coming into work in the morning and seeing her there. I enjoy talking to her throughout the day. I enjoy having lunch together. Everything is just better with her there. She truly is my best friend.

We walk around for about an hour and have some light lunch when we come home. I discard my hoodie and socks immediately when we get back and it seems to please Dana that I feel at home in her house.

After lunch we sit down at her dining table - I don't think I've ever seen her use the dining table before since we always eat at the table in her kitchen - and we play a trivia board game. I know Dana's a sore loser from our many card games but I'm set on winning. I'm actually ahead as well when Dana begins to use cowardly tricks.

Her eyes are all over me as she's waiting for me to answer my question and she keeps biting her lower lip - I think she's realized how much it turns me on when she bites her lip.

I can't compose myself and she tells me the obvious answer and gloats. Damn her. On my next question her foot is suddenly moving against my leg and her eyes are still all over me - another wrong answer for me. Next her foot is between my thighs, stroking my ever-growing hard-on through my sweatpants, as she waits for my answer. I don't have one and on her next question she wins the game. Her whole face lights up and she's gloating, so pleased with herself.

"You're such a cheat!" I burst out, removing her foot from my cock as I get up from the chair.

"I would never," she smiles mischievously - I grab her hand and pull her up from her own chair and she goes willingly.

"You'll have to make it up to me," I tell her in a husky voice as I grab her ass and pull her body against mine.

"Happy to," she simply moans as I begin kissing her neck.

I quickly remove all of her clothes from her body and hastily wipe the board game off the table with my arm before picking her up and placing her down on the table. I stand between her legs and thrust against her heat through my sweatpants as I kiss her passionately. The way she rolls her hips at me and grinds her whole body against me makes me grow impossibly hard.

I push her down on the table, take a condom from my pocket, push my pants down, unpack the condom and roll it onto my hard cock.

"Take your shirt off," she tells me breathily and I quickly discard it and throw it to the floor.

I spread her legs a little wider for me and guide my cock to her opening. I look up at her as I swiftly enter her. I love seeing the look of pleasure on her face as I push my cock into her tight heat. She slips a bit back on the table as I thrust into her though so I place my hand on her shoulder and slide her back down to the edge of the table before thrusting into her again. I keep my one hand on her shoulder to keep her in place as I fuck her. I move in and out of her with little restraint as my other hand moves all over her body. I squeeze her nipples, cup her breasts and finally move my thumb to her clit to circle it.

"God, Mulder," she breathes out between moans. "I love the way you fuck me."

In turn I tell her how good she feels, how tight she is around me, how she's the best fuck I've ever had. I keep thrusting into her with abandon as I tell her these things and she comes hard around me. I close my eyes and bite down on my lip as I feel her come around me and hear her delicious moans of pleasure while I keep on fucking her. When her body stops shaking beneath me, I pull out of her, reach for her hands and pull her off the table. I turn her around and bend her down over it instead before I guide my wet and condom-clad cock back inside of her.

"Oh, God- fuck!" she breathes out and nearly screams with pleasure as I hit her g-spot. "You feel so fucking big inside of me, Mulder!"

I groan wildly as I buck into her a few more times. I'm bend over her, my hands holding her hands down on the table as I fuck her, my mouth right by her ear and my chest rubbing against her naked back as I push in and out of her a few last times before coming.

I don't think I take her with me this time but she's moaning as my cock pushes into her hard one last time.

As my climax is over I kiss her neck and shoulders and pull out of her before flopping down in her dining chair. I'm exhausted. I lean back and watch her get off the table, locate her panties in the mess on the floor and then put them on.

"Mulder!" she scolds me, her hands on her hips. "How can you make such a mess of things?"

She's looking around her living room, around the dining table. There are cards and board game pieces and clothes everywhere. I just laugh and shake my head.

"Your own damn fault," I mutter and pull the used condom from my now flaccid penis.

She rolls her eyes at me but I see the little smile tugging on her lips as she takes the used condom from me and move into the kitchen to throw it out. When she comes back, I'm still just sitting in the chair, smiling foolishly up at her, extremely pleased with myself.

She shakes her head at me and begins collecting all the cards and pieces from the board game. I sigh and decide to help her. I pull on my sweatpants and get to work and soon enough everything is back in its box. After putting the game away she moves to pick up her clothes but I stop her.

"What? I'm going to be cold," she says as I pull her towards me.

"Don't bother putting it back on, I want to do it on the couch in a few minutes," I tell her and pull her with me towards the couch.

"A few minutes?" she says surprised as I sit down in the couch and pull into my lap, straddling me.

"You just cleaned up after me only wearing panties, Dana - I'm already growing hard again," I admit as I begin to play with her boobs and kiss her.

She moans at my admission and shoves her hand down into my sweatpants to feel for herself and sure enough - I'm now hardening in her hand.

XxXxX

Scully POV

Mulder impresses me by having sex with me on the couch right after our tryst on the dining table. He's such an amazing lover.

He'd tried to take my hand earlier when we were out on our walk and I'd panicked. I put my hands in my pockets, acting like I hadn't noticed, but I know he didn't fall for it. He didn't mention it though and I'm grateful for that. As much as I'm enjoying our time together, I'm also acutely aware of how relationship like we've become. I'm falling for him more and more but I can't stop myself from wanting to spend more time with him. I don't want a relationship. I've fucked up every relationship I've ever been in and I don't want to loose Mulder. I can't loose him.

After having sex on the couch we make some easy dinner in my kitchen and eat it before heading to bed. We try out a few more positions before finally curling up together in bed and falling asleep.

When I wake up in the morning I feel well rested and sated. I open my eyes to find Mulder looking back at me. We're both on our sides, our hands intertwined between us. He leans forward and kisses my nose gently. Then he kisses my mouth. He moves over me and places kisses all over my face, brushing my hair back with his fingers. He's so gentle and sweet. The morning sun is kissing my face along with him and everything is quiet around us.

He moves back to my mouth and we kiss slowly and gently, exploring each other's mouths without haste. He settles more against me and I can feel his erection against my inner thigh. He reaches over to grab a condom and soon we're moving together. We've never been as intimate during sex as we are right now. Our eyes are locked as we gently rock together. When sweat starts to break out on Mulder's forehead and his breathing becomes erratic and staggered I can tell his climax is close.

"Come for me, Mulder," I beg him - eager to see him find his release inside of me.

He groans deep in his throat and his last two thrusts are a bit harder and faster. As I see his face contort in pleasure, hear him moaning my name and feel his hardness thrust into me one last time I find my own release with him. I shake and my whole body tingles beneath him.

He's gone back to kissing my face as I come down from my high, he's smiling down at me and I smile back up at him, stroking his back tenderly.

This is so intimate. It's too intimate. We've just… made love. I can't do this.

I give him a quick kiss and push on his chest slightly. He moves over and I get out of bed and tiptoe into the bathroom to pee and have my morning shower.

I've only just turned on the warm spray when I hear Mulder open the door to the bathroom. I hear him pee, flush and then wash his hands. My water turns cold as he turns on the sink and I can't help the shriek that escapes my throat.

"Mulder," I giggle. "My water turned cold!"

"When I turned on the sink?" he chuckles. "Sorry, Dana!"

"It's okay," I shake my head and stand back under the water as it's become warm again.

"Hey," Mulder's voice is suddenly right next to me and I open my eyes to see him peek in through the side of the shower curtain. "Can I join you?"

"Mulder," I giggle again and roll my eyes at him.

He takes that as a yes and we laugh and fool around as we shower together.

After our shower we have some breakfast and once again we end up on the couch. I begin to feel nervous about that get-together with our colleagues later. After only watching half an episode I pause it and turn around in Mulder's arms. He instantly sees the worry on my face.

"What's up?" he asks me, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Do you think they'll know?" I wonder out loud. "Sue, Harry, all the others."

"Know what, sweetie?" he chuckles.

I furrow my eyebrows at his pet name but decide to just ignore it.

"About us," I sigh and play with the material of his t-shirt.

"You're so cute," he breathes out. "And I won't say anything or do anything to spill the beans."

"But, Mulder… Sue can read you like an open book!"

"Well," he laughs at this. "I promise you I won't do anything to reveal it. I promise."

"So no touching or gazing?" I ask and quirk my eyebrow at him.

"Dana, I don't gaze," he claims and begins to tickle my side.

We end up tickling and play fighting each other before finally settling back into our cuddle session. I feel a bit more at ease but still slightly worried about tonight.

After watching our show for a few hours we decide to play a card game. I try not to cheat by seducing him this even though it's tempting.

We go down to the grocery shop after our card game and get some essential things. I let Mulder choose what we're going to have for dinner and we shop for that too.

When we get back home I cook the steaks, mashed potatoes and gravy that Mulder's asked for. I add some green beans too for some vitamins.

He raves about my cooking skills as we eat and he really seems to enjoy it. It makes me happy to make him happy. He offers to clean up after dinner but I help him out and we quickly get it done together. Then we go upstairs to get ready for the get-together.

Mulder just washes his face, puts on some deodorant and puts some wax in his hair, running his hands through it a few times, while I apply my makeup in the bathroom. He goes into the bedroom to put on some clothes while I finish up.

When I'm finally done and come into the bedroom, Mulder's already dressed and ready. He's on the bed, scrolling through his phone but looks up at me as I come in. He's wearing grey slacks and a light blue Ralph Lauren polo. I've never seen him look this preppy before but he suits it.

He jumps out of bed immediately and comes over to put his arms around me. I'm only wearing my underwear, a white lazy set.

"You look nice," I tell him, adjusting his hair a little bit.

"So do you," he smirks and looks down at my body.

"Are you going to go there first?" I wonder, smoothing down his nice shirt.

"Yeah, I told Sue I'd be there early with her," he says and moves his hands up and down my sides.

We say our goodbyes and I get dressed. I pick some grey/white-checkered slacks that show off my ankles and a nice cream-colored silky shirt.

I put on my jacket and heels, grab my purse and head down to the bar.

I'm one of the first people to show up. I eye Mulder, Sue, Harry and two other colleagues I don't remember the names of yet. I greet everybody with a handshake before sitting down. Mulder is sitting at the end of the table next to Sue. Opposite Mulder sits Harry. I sit down next to Harry, across from Sue and try not to look at Mulder too much. We talk about our holiday and how we've spent our Christmases.

Soon the long table fills up with our colleagues and the mood around the table is really nice. I go to the bar to get a drink. I saw Sue drinking a glass of white wine so I order that too. As I wait for my drink Mulder comes up next to me.

I instantly look back at the table but no one is looking at us.

"What are you doing, Mulder?" I whisper at him.

"Getting a drink," he chuckles. "Relax, Dana. We can talk, you know? And you can look at me too."

"Sorry," I shake my head. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry," he smiles at me. "Just enjoy yourself."

I nod at him and we get our drinks. When we come back to the table Harry's moved into Mulder's chair to talk to Sue so Mulder and I sit down next to each other. We quickly get included in their conversation though.

I end up having a lot of fun. It's nice seeing my coworkers in a different setting and having some different conversations with them.

Sue and I take turns buying drinks for each other since we're both enjoying wine today, while Mulder and Harry drink beer. It doesn't take me long before I feel slightly intoxicated. I feel myself laugh more easily and let go a little bit more. I also talk to some new people and get to know the people I work with better.

As I'm done talking to John Doggett, the PE teacher, I make my way to the bathroom. I walk up the stairs next to the bar and find the bathrooms on the first floor. I quickly do my business and when I exit the small room I see Mulder exit the men's bathroom across from me.

"Hey," I chuckle and move closer to him.

"Dana," he shakes his head at me. "Are you drunk?"

"Nooo," I giggle and walk into his arms.

He instantly puts his arms around me and I reach up to kiss his chin. He moves his head back slightly at this though.

"I thought we said no touching," he smirks.

"But I like touching you," I tell him and kiss his neck.

He gives in and we end up kissing… okay, making out. I move my arms around his neck and he grabs a hold of my ass, squeezing it with need as he moans into our kiss.

When we hear someone come up the stairs, the floorboards creaking giving it away, we pull apart though and casually walk towards the stairs to go back down.

It's Harry and he just smiles and greets us, before going into the men's bathroom. We look at each other relieved before going back downstairs where we sit back down opposite Sue. She's ordered another glass of wine for me.

I take it a bit easier on the wine for the rest of the evening but remain a little tipsy. A lot of people begin to stagger off, getting picked up by their respected spouses and so on. Sue gets picked up by her husband Ben. The people left divide into separate groups - some decide to stay here a bit longer and other people decide to hit up a club and go dancing. I announce that I'll be taking off and say goodbye to everyone. I give Mulder a look that I hope he knows means I'd like for him to follow me soon so I can do unspeakable things to him as we get home. His smirk tells me that he understands.

I quickly undress as I enter my bedroom. I'm unhooking my bra as I hear Mulder enter downstairs and lock the door after him. As I drop my bra to the floor I look up and see him stand in the door to the room. He steps out of his shoes and drop his jacket to the floor. He quickly pulls his polo over his head too and walks over to me. I immediately reach out to his chest, running my hands all over his toned upper body. He puts his strong arms around my waist as our mouths meet in a longing kiss. He moves us backwards and I can feel my legs hit the bed. I sit down on it and he moves to push me further down on the bed but I stop him.

"There's something I want to do," I tell him. "Something you haven't let me do yet."

"What?" he wonders, his voice hoarse from desire.

I avert my eyes from looking up at his eyes as he's standing over me. I look straight ahead instead, to the bulge in his pants. I move my hands to his waistline and look back up at him.

"I want to go down on you… suck your cock," I tell him, my blush warming my cheeks and chest as I let him in on my fantasy.

He groans and nods his head, clearly very turned on.

"Sit down in the chair," I tell him and nod my head towards the armchair in the corner of my bedroom.

He walks over and sits down, slouched down in the chair, his arms gripping the armrests tightly. I grab a pillow from my bed and put down between his legs on the floor before kneeling down in front of him. He's looking at me, his eyes pooling with desire, a groan escaping his throat.

I remove his socks first and then unbutton and unzip his pants slowly while watching his face. He's watching my actions intently, biting down on his lower lip.

As his pants are undone I move my hands to his waistline and pull his pants and boxers carefully down over his very erect cock. It springs free and whacks my chin. His eyes widen but I don't say anything. I pull his pants and boxers down over his legs and he steps out of each leg so I can throw them aside. I haven't even touched him but his cock is fully erect and even leaking pre-ejaculate.

"Did it turn you on that I asked to do this?" I ask him, my voice sultrier than I ever heard it before, as I take the base of his cock in my hand.

"Fuck, yes!" he groans and leans back in the chair even more.

I move my mouth down over the head of his penis and he groans wildly and bucks his hips. I keep my right hand at the base of his cock and my left one on his thigh to keep him somewhat steady. I let him fall out of my mouth before sucking his head into my mouth again. He fights to keep his hips still this time but still can't help the sounds escaping his throat.

It turns me on how passionate and sensitive he is and I can feel wetness dripping into my panties.

I move over his head a few more times, swirling my tongue against him as I do, before moving down over almost all of his length. I do it a few times very slowly before he's slick enough that I can move faster up and down his cock.

"Fuck, Dana," he groans out. "Soooo goooood…"

I move up and down his cock as fast as I can with my hot, wet mouth, sucking down hard on him and swirling my tongue as I do. After doing this for a little while I slow down and concentrate on his head again, swirling my tongue around it while I swallow all the saliva building up in my mouth. I look up at him and he's never been sexier. He's completely flustered and his mouth is slightly ajar. He's covered in a sheen of sweat and his hands are gripping the armrests so tightly that his knuckles are white. It turns him on that I'm looking up at him and his eyes roll back in his head as his head falls back on the back of the armchair.

I continue my fast pace up and down his cock after my little break and I can tell he's getting very close now. His legs are shaking a little bit and his breathing and groaning is erratic and uncontrolled. I begin using my hand as I'm sliding up and down his cock, stimulating him with both my hand and mouth now, and that does it for him. His right hand moves into my hair as he comes into my mouth bellowing out my name. I keep stimulating the head of his penis as he comes into my mouth, prolonging his orgasm as much as possible, before he finally starts squirming away from me, as he's grown too sensitive to my touch. I swallow and lick my lips as I look up at him.

"Fuck me!" he groans.

I chuckle shyly and get up from the floor.

"Come here," he reaches out for me and I sit down sideways in his lap, nestling into his neck. "You're amazing."

I don't say anything back; I just enjoy feeling him against me, his strong arms holding me.

"Are you cold?" he asks me suddenly.

"No," I shake my head and look up at his face.

He's looking down at my body. His hand moves to my painfully erect nipple and he gives it a squeeze. I moan and roll my hips, trying to alleviate the dull ache between my thighs.

"Did… are you turned on?" he asks me and moves his hand into my panties, slipping a finger between my labia and dipping it in my embarrassingly wet heat. "Jesus!"

I can't help but moan and blush as he discovers how wet I am for him from sucking his cock.

He shuffles us around slightly so I'm on his lap with my back to him. He's still slouched down in the chair and my head is now resting on his chest. He moves another finger into me and moves them up to my clit. He moves his wet fingers over me and I moan deeply.

"Take them off," he orders me urgently as he pulls his fingers out of my panties.

I stand up and shimmy out of them before sitting back down in his lap.

His hands are right back on my body. He pushes two fingers inside of me and begins to fuck me with them, swiftly moving them in and out of my body while the palm of his hand is gracing my sensitive clitoris. His other hand is desperate cupping my breast and tweaking my nipple. My arms are stretched back over my head and in his hair. I'm like putty in his hands, completely at his will. I can feel him harden against my ass, as I can't control my hips rolling up and down as he pleases me into oblivion.

His fingers have found my g-spot and he's wildly stimulating it while still holding pressure on my clit. His breath is hot on my ear as he whispers: "Come for me, babe."

His voice is the final straw. I come hard around him moaning out: "God, Mulder!" along with a lot of uncontrolled sounds. My whole body is shaking on top of his and his breath is still tickling my ear. He's so damn hot.

When I get my bearings back he's nipping on my shoulder with his mouth, both of his arms around my stomach holding me close towards him. I move my own hands down over his and sigh deeply satisfied.

He'd called me _babe_, I remember. And he'd called me _sweetie_ earlier. He shouldn't do that. But I drop it, he feels way too good right now.

"I can't believe it made you that wet to go down on me," he smirks into my shoulder, bucking his hips slightly, moving his erection against my ass.

"Shh, Mulder," I shush him as I turn red but can't help but smile.

"Don't be embarrassed," he chuckles. "It's fucking hot."

We get up from the armchair and move over to the bed. I look up at him before getting into bed - pretty much asking him: How do you want me?

"On your knees," he answers my unspoken question and moves his hand down over his erection, stroking it as he watches me get into position for him on the bed.

I look back at him over my shoulder, telling him with my eyes that I'm more than ready. He picks up a condom, puts it on and moves onto the bed behind me.

He moves his hands down to my shoulders and runs them down over my back down to hips. He pulls me back against his hard cock and I moan as it slides between my asscheeks. He does it a few times before moving his hand down and guiding himself into me. We groan in unison as he enters me in one swift movement. We instantly begin moving together.

"Talk to me, Dana," he orders me, as he pumps into me from behind with his hands squeezing my hips tightly.

"What… do you want… me to say?" I manage to breathe out between hard, deep thrusts.

"Don't care…" he groans. "Your voice is so sexy."

"Mmmh," I breathe out, gripping onto the headboard of the wooden bedframe. "I've never been fucked like you fuck me."

"Yes," he groans, pleased with my words. "Do you like it when I fuck you, Dana?"

"Oh, God, yes!" I moan. "I can't get enough of your cock, Mulder."

This talk turns me on as much as it does Mulder and I can feel us both nearing our climax.

"You're so hot," he mutters. "I lo- fuck!"

My eyes widen. Had he been about to say the l-word? But my body can't help its natural response to his hard cock now ramming into me with no restraint. I come around him and hear him join me, as we both collapse down on the bed.

He nuzzles into my neck and gives me a few kisses before moving out of bed to dispose of the condom. I crawl under the covers and he spoons right up to me.

* * *

**Leave me a review if you're enjoying this story - let me know what you think!**

**If people like where this is going I'll definitely write more in the coming days.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Big thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review my story - it really motivates me to continue writing.**

* * *

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 9

Mulder POV

I know I've screwed up. I'd started calling her pet names and I'd been so close to saying _I love you_. I'm deeply in love with Dana but I don't want to scare her off. I can tell she likes me too. What we have clearly goes deeper than friendship and pure lust. But she's not ready yet. And I need to respect that. She's admitted to herself that she wants me in the way we're together now. She's opened up to me so much already. But she's not all the way there yet.

I want her to forget about my slip of the tongue. I look down at her as she still sleeps soundly. I'm spooned up to her but I've propped myself up on my elbow to better look at her. She's so cute. We only have a few more days together before Matthew comes home and then work starts up again. I think about how she'd talked to me last night as we had sex. Her words had turned me on so damn much. They still do - I feel my morning wood turn harder at the mere thought of last night. I lean over her and grab a condom as covertly as I can muster. My heart beats fast in my chest as I unpack it and roll it onto my hardening cock, giving it a few strokes as I do. I place my cock right at her entrance and lean down over her, pushing my top leg over her bottom one to have better leverage.

"Dana," I whisper in her ear and begin to kiss her earlobe. "Morning, Dana."

She moans and stretches her little body beneath me. She shivers as she realizes our position but then moans deeply. She moves her hand behind me and nudges me forward, trying to coax me to slip into her. I roll my hips forwards and push inside of her. She's not as wet as she usually is for me but she's already getting there.

We have sex as I spoon up to her. After we climax I let the used condom fall down to the floor and turn her over on her back. I kiss her entire body, taking my time with her, before settling down between her legs, throwing her legs over my shoulders as I begin to eat her out. As I make her come I'm ready to go again and I move up between her thighs and grab another condom before entering her a second time this morning. After climaxing together once more I move back down her body and settle between her thighs again. I bring her to yet another orgasm before lying down next to her and pulling her on top of me.

"Do you want more, Dana?" I ask her as I nudge my once again erect cock against her heat.

"God, Mulder," she moans and reaches out for yet another condom.

We have sex one last time before we're finally spent.

We're breathing heavily and grinning like fools at each other.

"What on earth was that, Mulder?" she asks me astonished, rolling onto her back next to me, pulling the covers over her chest.

"Morning sex," I chuckle and kiss her shoulder.

"I've never…" she trails off, smiling like crazy as she looks into the ceiling, shaking her head.

"Never what?" I'm curious and I curl my arm over her middle.

She looks over at me and then looks back up to the ceiling.

"I've never… had so much sex before," she trails off. "I've never been so… compatible with someone."

"You're so perfect," I breathe into her shoulder.

I'm happy she doesn't bring up my slips from yesterday - neither the pet names nor the near love admission… we have another amazing day together but I can feel Dana is starting to get anxious about our time running out too. We have even more sex than on the other days and when we're finally in bed at night, we only do it once before drifting off to sleep.

For the first time during our time together we don't have morning sex as we wake up on the day of New Years Eve. We're cuddled up together in bed. I'm on my back and she's cuddled into my side, resting her head in the crook of my arm, her hand playing with the hairs on my stomach leading down into my boxers. Before we can get into anything she lets me know what's up.

"I need another break," she tells me, eyeing the bulge in my boxers. "Yesterday was… a lot."

"It was," I chuckle, kissing her forehead. "I don't mind a little break, just… don't mind my morning wood."

"It's hard not to notice it," she looks up at me mischievously.

"Are you calling me well hung, Dana?" I smirk.

"I think you know that you are… above average," she rolls her eyes at me and blushes.

I just shrug but feel pride swell in my chest.

"Tonight is our last night together," she says after a few minutes of silence. "We said we'd just spend this week together to live out our… fantasies."

"Yeah," I sigh. "And you don't have any plans for New Years Eve?"

"Well, I was gonna spend it with my parents but I went home early, as you know, so no - no plans… and you?"

"No plans," I tell her.

"So we'll spend tonight together," she sighs content.

We're quiet for a little while. I've promised myself not to push her into a relationship and I won't. But we said we'd use this week to live out our fantasies…

"There is something I want to ask you…" I trail off, suddenly very nervous.

"Yeah?" she stiffens against me, tensing up - fuck, she thinks I'm going to ask her out on a date or something.

"Well, I have this fantasy," I let her know and clear my throat - I feel her relax against me as she realizes the topic of my request.

"Yeah?" she seems more interested now and more at ease. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," I clear my throat again. "Just know you can say no to me and I won't be offended or anything…"

"Okay…" she trails off.

"And I know we haven't known each other for more than a few months… I've just been thinking about something lately that I think would be really hot… but it's a lot to ask… it takes a lot of… trust…" I rant on. "I've never tried anything like it… but I was just thinking how I'd like to take some… pictures… of you… of you with me. Of us. Together."

She's quiet and I can feel my neck and face grow warm with embarrassment of asking her that. It's too much, I shouldn't have asked her…

"I… I've never done anything like that either," she admits, kissing my chest. "Can I think about it, Mulder?"

"Of course," I say right away - taken aback that she's actually considering this.

We clear our throats and get out of bed. We've fallen into a routine and within an hour we're both showered, full from breakfast and watching our show cuddled up on the sofa.

We're both chuckling away but in the middle of an episode I feel Dana grow quiet. I wonder if she's fallen asleep but when she pauses the show and turns around in my arms, I realize she's still awake.

"Would you take the pictures with your phone?" she asks me.

I just nod.

"And they wouldn't go on the cloud or anything? They'd only be on your phone? Just for you?"

I nod again, eagerly.

"And…" she looks to my chest. "Can I take pictures of you too?"

"You want that?" I ask her astounded, my voice more husky than intended.

She nods her head and smile up at me.

"I trust you," I tell her. "I wouldn't mind that."

She leans up and kisses me.

"Tonight?" she asks me, biting her lip.

I nod. This woman has rendered me speechless.

I'm at half-mast after our conversation but Dana doesn't mention anything as we go back to spooning. I hear her chuckle though, pleased with herself.

The rest of the day I can't stop thinking about it. I plan it out in my head - everything I want to do tonight. We go about our day as we usually do, without having sex though. We go for a walk and make something extra nice for dinner - since it's New Years Eve.

We eat some of the food but we're both really excited it would seem. There are a lot of leftovers. We clean up after our dinner and pop open a bottle of champagne. We have no intention to stay up till midnight so we cheer for the New Year in her kitchen. Then we take our champagne flutes and the bottle and move upstairs.

We put our glasses and the bottle down on the nightstand and smile shyly at each other.

"How are we going to do this?" she asks me, taking a hold of my jeans' waistline and pulling me closer to her.

I put my hands on her hips.

"I was thinking we could do one at a time. One of us goes first, guides the other person while taking their pictures. And then we switch," I suggest, already hardening just discussing this.

"You can go first," she says shyly.

"Anytime, if you want to stop, tell me," I say seriously.

She nods and smiles up at me. "I know, Mulder. I want to do this."

I cup her face and kiss her gently. I feel so lucky.

"Let's undress," I suggest and we both begin taking off our clothes.

I lay down on the bed, leaning my head against the headboard with a pillow in between. I grab my phone and open up the camera app. I look up at her and I don't know what to say…

"What do you want me to do?" she asks me - her voice telling me she's as turned on as I am, giving me the courage to tell her what I want.

"Would you… put your mouth on me?" I say, looking expectantly up at her.

She grins and nods, entering the bed by crawling on all fours towards my now very erect manhood. She looks up at me as she lowers her mouth over my cock. I look at her through my camera and snap my first picture, as her mouth is just covering the tip. I groan loudly and harden even further in her mouth. She moves slowly down over my cock so I can take pictures of her. She is so fucking hot. I get a few more pictures as I watch her through my camera.

"Video?" I ask for permission, my voice raspy with lust.

She nods her head at me, as much as she can with her mouth full of my cock. I slide my phone over to video mode and press record. It makes a little ding sound and she continues to suck my cock, knowing I'm recording her. She slowly picks up her pace and begins to suck me off just like she did the other night. As she starts swirling her talented tongue around my sensitive head I stop the video and put my phone down on the bed. She looks up at me and lets me slip out of her mouth.

"Okay?" she bites her lip.

"So good," I groan. "Come here, I want to be inside of you."

She moves into my lap and we roll a condom over my erection. I grab my phone again, putting my free hand on her hip, and watch her through my camera now. I nod my head at her and she lowers herself down over me. I take a picture of her as she takes me inside of her - her head and eyes rolling back and a moan on her lips. I grab her boob with my free hand and give it a hard squeeze as I take another picture, enjoying her moans of pleasure. I slide back to video again and press record, she looks down at me as she hears the noise but doesn't mind. She moves up and down my cock, her hands steadying herself on my thighs behind her. I move my free hand all over her while meeting her thrusts. Our pace is picking up. I'm too close. I end the recording and put the phone down again. Dana stops moving on top of me, looking hungrily down on me.

I sit up and put my arm around her, turning us over so I'm on top now. I lean over and kiss her deeply and she kisses me back, moving her hands over my back. I put my hand next to her head and raise my upper body up off of her. I grab my phone again and take a picture of her body beneath mine, my cock inside of her, her eyes closed and her face pure pleasure. I love the way her breasts perk up at me. I begin moving in and out of her slowly and take a few more pictures before throwing my phone to the side, out of reach. She looks up at me, her hands roaming my back and shoulders.

"You're too sexy," I breathe out as I begin to fuck her.

"Mmmh, Mulder," she moans. "Fuck me harder."

I groan and do as she tells me to. Within a few thrusts she's coming beneath me and as I watch her face contort in pleasure and feel her body jerk against mine, I can't hold back any longer either. I come deep inside of her.

XxXxX

Scully POV

It had completely taken me by surprise when Mulder asked my permission to live out his fantasy. As I thought about it though, I couldn't deny that it turned me on.

As we've come together we sit back in my bed, resting against the headboard. I pull the covers up over my chest so I won't freeze while Mulder's cover ends around his waist, leaving me a view of his abdomen and chest. We have some more champagne as we recuperate and look through the pictures and videos on his phone. It's weird to see myself like that but I must admit… I look pretty damn hot.

"Was it everything you wanted it to be?" I ask him.

"Even better," he admits, smiling down at me as he puts his phone away.

He leans back even more, sliding down a little bit, his muscles working under his skin as he brings his right leg up a little bit, sipping some champagne.

I take out my own phone and snap a picture of him looking over at me, quirking his eyebrow but smiling, still in the same position.

"What was that?" he chuckles.

"You look handsome," I shrug. "Besides, it's my turn."

"So it is," he says and reaches over for my champagne flute before placing both his and mine on the nightstand. "Where do you want me?"

"On your knees between my legs," I say without missing a beat.

He nods impressed and we both move into position. I point my camera at him. He's so fucking hot right now - his cock hard and his hair all tousled from our previous romp.

"Touch yourself. Slowly," I order him and he groans and does just that.

I moan under my breath as I capture him stroking himself. This was my fantasy - the one that had been in my head since he asked me this morning. This was the picture I wanted. I throw my phone to the side.

"Did I do something wrong?" he looks surprised at my action.

I shake my head at him.

"No," I mutter. "I got what I wanted - now I want you."

He smirks and groans, retrieves a condom and quickly rolls it on. He picks me up in his arms and I put my own arms around his neck. He looks down between us as he guides himself inside of me. This is a new position for us but it feels amazing. I can't move with him, but he knows just how to move and grind against me to get me off.

We gently kiss and touch each other for a long while after sex. At one point we hear some fireworks in the distance, marking the beginning of a new year. We smile at each other and fall asleep in each other's arms.

As we wake up we gently make… I mean… we have sex, one last time. Afterwards we move into the bathroom and have a quiet shower together, enjoying the intimacy. We don't talk till we're down in the kitchen, having breakfast.

"So, do you want me to leave after this?" Mulder asks.

"I want to get some cleaning done before Matthew comes home," I tell him and nod.

"And then what?" he wonders out loud.

"What do you mean?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What happens when I leave?" he asks me. "Are we just plain friends again?"

"That was the deal, Mulder," I sigh and furrow my brow. "I thought you were okay with that…"

"I'll take what I can get," he shrugs. "But you know I like you…"

I'm turning bright red but I nod, looking down at my plate as I do.

"And I know you like me…" he trails off - making me whip my head up and meet his eyes to dispute him… but as I look into his eyes I can't do that in good conscience, he's right.

"I'm not going to pressure you into something you're not ready for," he smiles at me. "But... I'm here. When you can give more of yourself to me. I'm ready."

He's so good at telling me how he's feeling and I wish I could do the same. To be honest, I'm not even sure what I feel or what I want. I feel so confused.

"Can we just be friends for a little while?" I sigh. "I'm confused… I… I don't know what I want."

"I know," he smiles at me.

After breakfast I help him pack his bag and we share a long hug and a few light kisses before he leaves.

The house feels weirdly empty without him but I quickly distract myself with some thorough cleaning.

It's late in the afternoon when my parents finally arrive with Matthew. I give him a big hug and we all sit down in the living room and talk for a little while. My mom's brought over some homemade lasagna, ready to be heated in the oven, so dinner is real easy today. I mix up a salad that will go nicely with it before heading back into the living room while the lasagna is in the oven.

"Isn't Mulder coming over?" Matthew asks me.

"Who's Mulder?" my dad asks him, confused.

"Mr. Mulder is my Social Studies teacher," Matthew tells him excitedly. "He's friends with Aunt Dana - he always comes over for dinner on Tuesdays."

"That's nice," my mom says excitedly. "It would nice to meet your teacher, Matthew!"

"I don't think he's coming over…" I tell them. "I haven't talked with him about it."

"Well, give him a call, Dana," my dad says. "It's rare that Matthew's so excited about anything - I want to meet this teacher."

Matthew blushes at this - I guess he doesn't like how obvious it is that he looks up to his teacher…

"I don't know if he has other plans," I try to shut this idea down. "It's very last minute!"

"Well, you can ask him," Matthew says. "You know he won't mind being asked."

"Yeah, okay," I give in and walk into the other room to call him.

As it starts ringing, Matthew comes into the kitchen with me, looking expectantly over at me.

"Dana," Mulder picks up after a few rings. "I didn't expect to hear from you already."

"Hi, Mulder," I tell him - acutely aware that Matthew will hear my part of this conversation. "I'm just here with Matthew and he was wondering if you'd come over for dinner. My parents are here too and they want to meet you… ehm, because Matthew told them about you, I mean."

"Do you want me to come over?" he asks me and I can tell through the phone that he's teasing me, feeling my discomfort.

"It's up to you, Mulder," I sigh and roll my eyes at him, turning my back to Matthew so he doesn't see.

"I'll be right over," he chuckles and hangs up.

Great.

I let them know he'll be right over and sure enough… ten minutes later there's a knock on the door. Matthew gets up to let him in. I hear them greet each other in the hallway and can't stop myself from smiling.

"Good to see you again, kid," Mulder tells him and I can hear him pat Matthew on the back.

"You too, Mr. Mulder!" he answers him. "I hope you had a nice Christmas."

"I did, I did - thanks. And you?" Mulder asks him as they make their way to the living room.

"It was okay," Matthew shrugs, both of them now standing in front of us.

My mom and dad get up from the couch and they introduce themselves to Mulder - they make pleasantries and then Mulder turns his attention to me.

"Hi, Dana," he simply says and smiles at me.

"Hey," I just say and feel like a complete idiot as I blush.

I stand up and excuse myself to head into the kitchen and bring out the food. My mom comes out to help me. We bring it all in to the small dinner table along with an extra chair from the kitchen. The others are already sitting down when I bring in the extra chair and place it at the end of the table between Mulder and my dad. Mulder gets up and holds the chair out for me as I blush and sit down.

"How gallant," my mom chips from her seat next to my dad.

Mulder just smiles at her but I don't say anything.

I clear my throat and tell them to dig in and as we eat our dinner Mulder and dad quickly pick up a conversation about his subject, Social Studies, and the importance of it. My mom inquires him about his teaching methods and calls him creative and smart when he answers her.

I stand up to reach for the water pitcher, to pour myself a glass of water, but when my thigh graces the table slightly, the table wobbles a little bit. I ignore it and sit down to pour myself some water.

I take a sip of water but look over at my dad as he begins to give the table a few nudges to test its stability. I cough into my glass as images of Mulder fucking me right here on this table flood my mind.

"Dana, the screws have come loose in your table," my dad says.

I risk a look over at Mulder and he's biting his lip to stifle a laugh while looking down into his lap.

"It's fine, dad," I sigh. "I'll tighten them tomorrow."

My dad accepts my answer and hopefully doesn't see the blush on my face.

After dinner Mulder volunteers for cleanup duty like he always does when he's over.

"Want to help me, Matthew?" he nudges my nephew's shoulder - Matthew nods and smiles before getting up and helping him.

I see my dad looking impressed as he gets up to help them as well.

"Fox seems like a good influence," my mom says to me, as we're now alone. "I don't think I've ever seen two Scully men willingly help out in the kitchen before."

I shake my head at her and chuckle.

"And Matthew really seems to look up to him," she goes on.

"Yeah, I think they're good for each other," I agree with a smile.

"So he's your colleague?" she's eyeing me carefully asking me this - subtlety never was her strong suit.

I just nod at her and take a sip from my water.

"He's rather good-looking, don't you think?" she asks me in a whisper.

"Mom!" I exclaim chuckling and blushing. "But dad…"

"I'm married, I'm not dead, Dana," she winks at me. "I didn't mean for me though… the two of you seem to get along well."

"We're just friends, mom," I say but I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks and on my chest as I mindlessly play with my cross pendant.

"Okay, fair enough," she chuckles, leaning back in her chair - she can see right through my lie but, thankfully, decides to leave it at that.

As the men come back from the kitchen, Mulder thanks us for a nice dinner and tells both of my parents how nice it was to meet them. We say our goodbyes to him and Matthew follow him back out into the hallway.

Not long after my parents leave too. They're staying at a local motel overnight before heading back home in the morning. I would offer them to stay at my place if I had room for them but they don't seem to mind the least bit.

When I go to bed that night it feels incredibly lonely. I miss Mulder already. More than I ever thought I would. I grab my phone and look at the picture I took of him where he sits with his champagne in the bed. It's such an intimate picture. He's so handsome. I sigh and slide to the next picture of him - the one where he's holding his huge cock in his hand as he's looking down at me with so much desire pooling his eyes. He's so damn sexy.

XxXxX

Matthew POV

I've really enjoyed being back with my old friends but I'm happy to be home with Dana again - I've missed my aunt a lot.

I am still crushing deeply on Mr. Mulder but I look up to him so much as well and it had been so nice introducing him to my grandparents. They both really took a liking to him.

I did something reckless over this break. It makes my face turn bright red when I think about it but it also excites me… on New Years Eve one of my friends had a big party. His older sister had invited a lot of her college friends over as well and I'd met someone… he was a few years older than me but I immediately felt his eyes upon me from across the room. He was tall, lean with golden blonde hair and intense, chocolate brown eyes. He'd come over to start up a conversation with me and we'd quickly left the rest of the party behind, finding an uninhabited bedroom upstairs. We'd started kissing and touching each other and it had been so overwhelming. I told him how I'd never done anything like this before, been with another guy, but when he asked if I wanted to… do more than just kiss… I'd eagerly nodded my head.

I didn't have any romantic feelings for him but he was so sexy and it felt amazing to be intimate with him. If I ever had any doubts about my sexuality they can definitely be put to rest now - I'm so gay. And I have to admit I feel great about not being inexperienced anymore - I feel more confident in myself and more grounded in my own sexuality.

As nice as my time at my grandparents' place had been, hanging out with my old friends, I must admit I'd missed a lot of my new friends. The day after I get back Luke messages me about getting together with the other guys from basketball and shooting some hoops back at his place. I ask my aunt and she seems pleased that I've made some friends here as well and lets me borrow the car to go over to Luke's place.

It's nice hanging out with the guys again - I really like Luke's parents too. I drive on home in the late afternoon to be home in time for dinner. When I park the car, I notice a piece of paper on the floor by the passenger seat. I wonder if I dropped something and reach over to pick it up. It's a receipt from the Pharmacy - it must be Dana's. I'm about to crumple the piece of paper when something catches my eye. The first item is something called: Levonorgestral, which I have no idea what is. But underneath that it says: Durex… isn't that… condoms?

I look at the date on the receipt and it's from the day after Aunt Dana drove home. I remember how she'd kept checking her phone and smiling down as she typed into it. I'd been sure she was flirting with some guy. It seems I was right. I wonder if she just bought the condoms in case something happened or if she'd actually been with someone while I was away…

I hope she's started seeing someone, I think it would be amazing if my aunt found love. But I don't know how to ask her about it. In time she'll probably tell me herself, but I'm curious.

When I go inside I find her in the kitchen, telling me that dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. I head upstairs but haul in my steps before going into my own room…

Her bedroom door is halfway open… I look down the stairs but no one's there, obviously… I tiptoe over to her bedroom door and slowly open it, walking into her private space.

My heart is beating quite fast. Her room smells like lavender as it always does but there's something else too… something musky hanging in the air… her bed is neatly made and everything is in its place.

I walk over to her bed and look down to her nightstand. I look over my shoulder before opening the drawer. I pull it out slowly and see what I'd been looking for. I'd been expecting a small pack of condoms but the box is bigger than I would have thought and I notice it says value pack on it. Jesus Christ, Dana.

I wonder how many of the 30 condoms she's actually used and open up the box, my eyes widening as there is a bit under a third of the box's contents left. I quickly close the box and put it back before tiptoeing back out the room and into my own space.

I laugh and shake my head as I close my door behind me. I'm thoroughly impressed by my aunt but… holy fuck…

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Please review!**

**I feel pretty inspired to write these days so let me know if you want more.**


	11. Chapter 10

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 10

Scully POV

It's so nice to have Matthew back home but I miss Mulder. I'd gotten use to having him around. I miss seeing him… touching him… kissing him… I try to stop my mind from going any further but it's too late. The images of being intimate with Mulder flood my brain and leave me wanting him even more.

I consider what it would be like, giving myself fully to him. I've given him my friendship and my body but not my soul. I've never fully given myself to anyone. I think of my past relationships and how sour they had all turned… because they had been doomed from the beginning. I always picked guys where it would never work out. Older guys, authority figures… men I'd looked up to and been impressed by but never loved. Not like I love Mulder… oh, God, did I just think that? I love Mulder… it scares me.

I let myself actually think about what it would be like being in a relationship with him. Suddenly it doesn't seem so complicated. If I let myself go… it would be perfect. Just like this past week has been.

But I need to talk to Mulder. I need to talk this through with him - and not over the phone. If I let myself go, I'll be completely at his mercy. He'll have my heart in his hands. I need to make sure he won't let me down and break my heart.

This weekend… I'll talk to him… first I have to get through a few days of work.

Returning to my classes feels better than I would have thought. I really enjoy teaching and my students have quickly taken a liking to me and helped me settle into the job.

After my first class I walk towards the break room since I have a free period before lunch. I walk by Mulder's classroom. He's not teaching but he's engrossed in his laptop by his desk, typing away. I lean against the doorframe and tap the wood with my finger to get his attention.

He looks up from his work and smiles when he sees me.

"What brings you here?" he asks me as he slides slightly away from the table in his chair.

"Just walked by, did I disturb you?" I'm still leaning against the doorframe.

"You never disturb me," he says sweetly.

I walk over to him and sit down on his desk.

"I've been thinking about you," I tell him and realize that it sounds like a come-on.

"I've been thinking about you too," Mulder says, licking his lips, as his eyes are moving down over my body.

"Mulder," I admonish him. "That's not what I meant - and stop looking at me like I'm your next meal."

His eyes gleam and his lips tug into a little smirk - I can tell just what he's thinking about and pictures of his head buried between my thighs flash before my eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he grins. "What have you been thinking about then?"

"We need to talk," I tell him. "This weekend."

"Talk?" he tilts his head to the side. "Aren't we talking now?"

"Well, remember our talk on Tuesday… for breakfast?" I ask him - the talk where he'd told me he liked me and that he would be there for me when I was ready to admit that I like him too.

"I remember," he swallows.

"I want to… continue that talk," I say, already feeling nervous and excited. "But I don't want to do it at work."

"I understand," he smiles greatly up at me, reaching out for my leg and giving my thigh a little squeeze.

My whole body instantly reacts to his touch, desperately wanting more. Our eyes meet and I can tell he notices the effect his touch has on me.

"Sorry," he mumbles and removes his hand.

"Well," I get up from the desk - I can't be alone with him. "I'll leave you to your work."

"I'll see you this weekend then?" Mulder sounds as desperate as I feel.

I simply nod at him over my shoulder before leaving his classroom.

XxXxX

Matthew POV

We've been back to school for a few days when I finally get the opportunity to talk to Mr. Mulder alone. Something has been bothering me for a little while and I have no idea who to talk to about it. After my last class of the day with Mrs. Miller I go down the hallway to Mr. Mulder's classroom to see him alone, packing up his things.

"Hey Matthew," he says happily as I walk into the room. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk?" I ask him nervously, fidgeting with my shirtsleeve.

"Of course," he senses the importance immediately. "Sit down, kid."

I sit down on top of a table in the front row while Mr. Mulder leans back against his desk.

"What did you want to talk about?" he says carefully as I'm just looking down at the floor.

"I… I did something reckless over Christmas break," I say and scratch my neck. "And I was stupid… and I'm worried… and I didn't know who else to ask!"

"You can talk to me," he assures me.

"I had a… a one night stand," I look up and his eyes widen slightly in surprise but he just listens to me. "It was my first time and it wasn't planned or anything and I… I didn't even think about using… protection. So now I'm really worried because what if I caught something like an STD!"

"Alright, Matthew," Mulder takes a deep breath. "A lot of young people make mistakes - even adults! You're not stupid but you have to learn something from this. Always carry a condom in your wallet, just in case."

I nod at him - that sounds smart.

"And I think you should go to your doctor and get a test done, to be sure you have a clean bill of health - which I'm sure you do, but then you won't have to worry about it."

"I can't," I shake my head. "Dana would find out!"

"Well…" he pauses. "There's a free clinic downtown, you can go there and be totally anonymous - but it's important that you get it done, okay?"

"I will," I nod eagerly, already feeling a bit better.

"There's one more thing you have to do, Matthew…" he trails off. "You have to call this girl you spend the night with - find some way to get in contact with her. Ask her if she took a morning after pill the day after your… your time together. If she didn't, ask her to take a pregnancy test."

"No, I…" - okay so Mr. Mulder definitely has no idea that I'm gay… "That's not necessary, Mr. Mulder."

"Matthew, this is important," he moves over to me and touches my upper arm. "I know it's awkward but you have to be sure."

"I-I'm sure," I stammer. "I… I didn't have sex with a girl."

"What?" his brow furrows.

"I'm gay, Mr. Mulder," I look down at my hands as I tell him this.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that, Matthew," he's smiling at me. "I shouldn't have assumed anything - but everything is good then. Just be more careful in the future, okay?"

"I will," I promise him and feel tears well up in my eyes - why couldn't my own parents have been this accepting of me?

"Does your aunt know?" he wonders.

"No, I… I haven't told anyone here. I told a few close friends back home before… before everything that happened but I'm not… well, I guess I'm not out yet, you could say."

"Well, you have to do everything in your own time of course, but you do know that Dana would accept you for who you are, right?" he's moving over next to me, putting his arms around me as I'm clearly emotional.

"I don't know that…" I say and sniffle. "I told my parents but they… they didn't accept it and they… we had a huge argument after I told them. My dad yelled at me. Later that night they… they died. Because of me. Because I'm different."

"No, Matthew, come here," Mr. Mulder pulls me into his arms and I stand up from the table to burry my head in his shoulder as I begin to sob. "You're perfect just the way you are, kid. And it's not your fault what happened, okay? Your parents might been upset but I'm sure they loved you - you're great, Matthew."

My sobs die down a little as he says what I've needed to hear for so long. I cry silently into his shoulder while he rubs my back with his strong hands. As I regain my bearings I take in a deep breath and notice how nicely he smells, so manly.

"Matthew, is that…" Mulder takes a step back and my eyes widen as I realize I've gotten an erection.

"I'm sorry!" I say quickly - I'm mortified.

He looks so confused and scratches his neck - I've rendered him speechless.

"I know you're my teacher," I tell him. "You're just… good-looking…"

"Well, I… thank you, Matthew," he says.

"I've been trying to get over it but I have a crush on you," I tell him, beyond embarrassed - but I want to explain myself to him… I feel like I owe him my honesty at least.

"I think every kid goes through the same thing, Matthew," he chuckles. "For me it was my tenth grade science teacher. It's a perfectly normal phase to go through at your age and I promise you it'll go away with time."

"Thank you, Mr. Mulder," I say appreciatively. "For everything."

"You're a good kid, Matthew," he smiles at me.

"Are you…" I clear my throat. "Are you gay?"

"I'm not, no," he says calmly - breaking my heart a little bit. "I'm happy you felt like you could talk to me, Matthew. I'm always here if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you, Mr. Mulder," I give him a smile. "I have basketball practice in a few minutes, so I better head off."

"Take care, kid," he pats my back and I leave his classroom with a smile - I'm happy to have a guy like Mr. Mulder to talk to.

XxXxX

Mulder POV

Everything had been so great for a little moment. Dana and I were moving in the right direction and Matthew had finally let me in and started to trust me.

My week with Dana had been amazing of course. I was sad to see it end, especially as she wasn't able to give me more than her friendship right now. But we're going to have a talk this weekend and I already know what it's going to be about. I don't know what's holding her back but I can tell that whatever it is… it's slowly losing the fight. She's going to be mine and I can't wait.

But Matthew's admission to me complicates things. I can't tell Dana because that would be really disrespectful to Matthew and he'd never trust me again. But can I continue to see Dana, knowing Matthew has a crush on me? Can I date his aunt, knowing it might hurt him?

I'm caught between a rock and a hard place. Whatever I do, I'll end up being a dick to either Dana or Matthew.

I know that a teacher crush isn't serious and that Matthew will get over it - but to him it's very serious. When I was his age, I remember how much every little feeling I had felt a thousand times more powerful than they do now.

But I can't stop what I have going on with Dana. When the time is right we'll tell Matthew, obviously. Maybe his crush will even be gone by then. For now I just have to focus on being there for both of them because… they mean so much to me.

I never thought I'd get through to Matthew but being friends with his aunt had made me more than a teacher to him. He's lucky to have Dana, but as a teenage boy there are just some things you'd rather ask another guy about. And I'm that person to Matthew.

Dana is my best friend and I'm deeply in love with her. I've been falling, head over heels, since the moment I met her and I think we're finally going to actually admit to each other how we feel. I did tell her that I like her but that's obviously a gross understatement. But she hadn't been ready to hear the whole truth yet - I think she finally is though. I know how empty I've been feeling since I left her house that morning and I have a pretty good feeling that it's mutual.

No one's ever looked at me the way Dana does. I thought I'd loved other women before, maybe I have. But I've never been loved back. I've been hurt. Manipulated and used. But I know Dana would never do that to me. She looks at me like she actually needs me. I've never felt needed before.

We've agreed to meet up this weekend to have our talk but the days drag by. I miss her so much - I mean, I see her at work, but it's not the same anymore. I can't even look at her for too long without imagining how I want to make love to her. We still talk of course but I miss her intimacy more than I ever thought I could miss anything.

Dana has an old agreement with some doctors from the hospital on Friday - some of the other residents. We agree to meet up Saturday night. By noon I'm pacing my living room. I need to do something so I go for a run. I take all my frustration out on my poor calve muscles and run a 10k in under 50 minutes. I fidget with my earplugs as I walk up to my front door and see a pair of heels standing in front of my door. I look up and can't help the big smile on my face.

"Dana!" I say happily.

"You didn't answer your phone," she tucks her hair behind her ear. "I called you to ask if I could come over… Matthew's out…"

"I was running," I chuckle. "You just decided to come over then?"

"I…" she's blushing. "I couldn't wait any longer."

I'm smiling like an idiot down at her but then I realize she's going to see my house right now. And I'd postponed cleaning up till the last minute, obviously.

"Ehm…" I bite my lip. "I didn't really clean yet…"

"It's okay, Mulder," she chuckles, looking a little confused.

"No, but I… I don't live as nicely as you," I say embarrassed and look down to the ground as I scratch my neck. "Maybe we could go to your place - you said Matthew wasn't home."

"Mulder, I want to see your house," she says seriously. "Why do you think I care if you've cleaned or not?"

"Well, you're just so… your house is so immaculate," I shrug. "It's so nice. And I don't want you to think that I'm a slob…"

"Well, even if you were a slob, you'd be my slob," she says and blushes profoundly.

This is the first time she's ever said anything like this. This is the first time she's ever hinted at wanting an actual relationship with me.

"Yours?" my breath is hitching - I just run a 10k but Dana makes my heart beat faster than any exercise ever could. "You want me to be yours?"

"Well, I was hoping we could talk inside, Mulder," she grins, still blushing immensely. "If you'll let me into your house."

"Okay," I nod my head and unlock the door.

We walk into the hallway and she hangs up her jacket on my coatrack and steps out of her heels.

"Dana, I… I'm really sweaty," I chuckle pulling at my sweatshirt. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

She's shrugging, her eyes darkening as they move over my body.

I'm wearing black Nike shorts and an old College sweatshirt - I know I'm covered in my own sweat but it seems to be… turning her on…

I step closer to her, eyeing her hungrily as I do, and she steps back until she's backed up against the wall. Her breath hitches at my proximity but she doesn't say anything. I lean closer to her, my mouth right by her ear.

"Want to join me?" I ask her in a whisper, my breath tickling her skin giving her goose bumps.

"We… we were going to talk first," she says, her hands on my chest but with no real intention of pushing me away.

"But I can tell you want me right now," I say and let my lip grace her ear as I talk - her whole body shivers at this and I see her bite back a moan.

I take her hand and walk up the stairs to my bathroom. I instantly notice the used towel on the floor and the overflowing hamper. I turn around to apologize but all she has her eyes on is me. And her eyes are full of lust.

I pull my sweatshirt off and throw it towards the hamper before stepping into Dana's arms. Her hands immediately roam all over my sweaty upper body as she's biting her lip. I move my own hands down to her ass and give it a good squeeze as I pull her closer towards me, letting out a groan.

I desperately move my mouth over hers, kissing her as if I need it to sustain life. Her arms move to the back of my neck, her body flush against mine.

As we passionately kiss my hands slowly move up her sides under her sweater. I let my fingertips tease her sensitive skin as they gently move upwards.

We pull back from our kiss and look into each other's eyes. She pushes my hair back as she searches my eyes for something - whatever it is; I hope she finds it there.

"I've missed you so much," I breathe out, my voice more emotional that I intended.

"God, I missed you too," she says and eagerly pulls my head back towards hers for another kiss.

Before long we've undressed each other and she's stroking my erection while kissing my neck.

"I think I have a condom in my wallet downstairs," I say with haste.

"Don't bother," she says and makes me look at her in shock. "I brought one, I mean. In my back pocket."

She nods her head towards her jeans on the floor. I chuckle as I bend down and retrieve it.

"How presumptuous of you, Dana," I tell her as I roll it onto my fully erect cock.

"Whatever, Mulder," she rolls her eyes at me but can't help but smile.

I reach down and grab the backs of her thighs and pin her against the wall. I push myself against her and she moans, leaning her head back against the wall, her hands grabbing a hold of my shoulders. My body is still damp from my run - it turns me on to cover her with my sweaty body.

I thrust against her again, bending slightly at my knees to coax myself to align with her sex. It doesn't work though and my penis just slides against her wetness instead of entering her. I can't reach down between us as I'm holding her up but I feel her move her hand down from my shoulder and between us. She manages to point the head of my cock upwards with her fingers and I immediately thrust into her. We both groan as we're finally connected. I move my hands from her thighs and hook them under the back of her knees instead, her own arms crossed behind my neck. Her head is back against the wall and I turn my head sideways so I can look at her face as I begin to pull back before thrusting into her again, my breath hot against her ear as I do.

"So fucking tight," I mutter against her - my breath tickling her skin.

"I missed feeling you inside of me so much," she breathes out between moans.

She's so damn sexy. I pull out of her slowly, before thrusting into her hard. The sounds she's making are driving me insane. I reach out and pull her earlobe into my mouth, nibbling on it as I fuck her harder and harder.

After only about ten strokes in and out of her, I can feel her climax build. Her nails are digging into my shoulder blades and I grind myself against her as I thrust into her.

"God, yes, fuck!" she moans as she begins to tremble in my arms. "Muuuuldeeeer!"

I can't hold back any longer myself - I groan and breathe wildly into her ear as I come with her. My orgasm is powerful and I instantly feel fatigued as I finish. I let her slide down, her body caught between my own body and the wall.

I feel the condom slide off of me and fall to the floor but I can't be bothered picking it up. I kiss Dana's face lazily instead.

We slowly move into the shower and the warm spray feels amazing against my sore muscles. I let my hands roam over her naked body, lathering her up. She squirts some shampoo into her hand and moves her hands into my hair, massaging my skull as she works her magic on me. She doesn't wash her hair and tries to keep her hair dry - her tips are slightly wet as we exit the shower though. I dig out a clean towel from the cabinet under the sink and hand it to her. I tie a towel around my own waist and head into my bedroom. My bed is covered in a big pile of clothes and I dig around to find a clean pair of boxers. I'm starting to think I'm out of clean boxers before finally finding a pair. I speed dry my body with the towel and pull on the boxers, dropping the towel to the floor.

"Mulder, what on earth is that?" Dana chuckles from the door to my bedroom - fully clothed in her black jeans and dark red, curve-hugging sweater.

"It's clean," I say defensively.

"And your closet?" she raises her eyebrow at me, pointing to the full size closet behind me.

"Pretty empty," I shrug.

"Where do you sleep?" she chuckles.

"The couch," I shrug again, pulling on a pair of light blue jeans from the pile.

She walks over and moves her hands down between us, zipping and buttoning my jeans for me - it feels strangely intimate that she's helping me dress.

"I told you I was a bit of a mess," I say, moving a strand piece of hair behind her ear.

"And now you're my mess," she whispers, looking shyly up at me. "If you want to be."

"More than anything," I let her know. "Do you want to talk downstairs? On the couch maybe."

She nods her head and makes her way downstairs. I grab a long-sleeved dark green t-shirt and pull it over my head as we walk down to my living room.

Whereas my bedroom is quite empty with just the bed and my closet in there, the living room is clearly more full of stuff since it's where I spend most of my time.

I have a round dining table with four matching chairs around it - a dining set I bought off the last owner of the house since they weren't bringing it with them. In the middle of the room, against the wall to the next-door neighbor, I have my black leather couch and wooden sofa table. On the opposite wall from the couch hangs my big, sleek, silver OLED TV that I used most of my first paycheck on. Lastly I have my desk underneath the window, holding my laptop, printer and a general mess of papers and books.

Besides from the slight mess on my desk, my living room isn't too bad - it could use a good vacuuming but it's somewhat presentable.

We sit down next to each other in my couch, facing each other.

"So…" I say, grabbing her hands in mine. "You wanted to talk."

"I do," she nods her head, smiling as she looks down at our hands. "I want to tell you that… I do like you… as more than a friend. And I want to give us a chance. I want to be with you… in every sense of the word."

"I feel so lucky," I sigh, cupping her cheek. "I missed you so much this week, I don't know how long I could have kept on not seeing you."

"I missed you too," she sighs happily. "When you pulled back from me, after I asked you to, it just made me realize how much I wanted you. I… I've never felt like this before. It scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" I wonder.

"I've had relationships before but I always knew they weren't going to last… I was captivated but I never felt like I was… in love," she whispers that last part.

"And it scares you?" I prod, trying to get to the bottom of her fears. "Being in love with me."

"More than anything," she admits. "I'm afraid you'll break my heart."

"You have all the power, Dana," I say and kiss her gently. "You're the one who can break my heart."

"I'll never do that to you, Mulder," she promises me.

"And I'll never hurt you, Dana," I promise her right back.

"So… we're really doing this?" she chuckles.

"I'm yours if you want me," I smile at her, pulling her hands towards my chest and holding them over my heart.

We enjoy the moment. I kiss her hands and we smile at each other.

"Where do we go from here?" she wonders out loud. "We're well past the getting to know each other stage and work…"

"I guess we're just going to go about work as we usually do - if people find out, I don't care… but I don't think we need to make a public announcement or anything. It's no one's business but ours," I say.

"And it's still new," she adds. "I want to keep it to ourselves for a little while yet. But I… I don't know what to tell Matthew…"

"Do you want to tell him about us?" I ask her.

"I don't know, honestly," she sighs. "I don't want to lie to him but this will affect him too. I mean… you're his teacher. Imagine if your mother started dating your teacher when you were 17… it'll be a big adjustment for him."

"You're not his mother though," I say - already feeling guilty about doing this to Matthew.

"I know," she shrugs. "What do you think we should do about Matthew?"

"I think we…" I take a pause and sigh deeply. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want him to hate me…"

"I didn't know you'd be this torn up about it," she says sweetly, pushing my hair back from my face.

"I like Matthew," I shrug. "He… he looks up to me. It feels nice to be there for him."

"We'll tell him when we're ready," she smiles up at me. "It'll just be you and me for a little while… while we figure out how to deal with everyone else."

"Sounds perfect," I smile back at her.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**It's been a few weeks since I updated - I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 11

Scully POV

Mulder and I have been together for over a month now and it's been amazing. I feel stupid for not being honest with myself sooner, not realizing how I truly felt about Mulder. And when I did realize it, I was so scared to give into him. I was so scared he would break my heart, scared of giving up the power. But I must admit, giving myself to Mulder and in return having him be mine, it's the most freeing feeling I've ever felt.

We still haven't told anyone about our relationship. A few people at work have figured it out - we don't hide it but we obviously don't go around kissing at work or anything like that. We still haven't told Matthew which puts a little bit of strain on our new relationship. Obviously we want to spend a lot of time together but since Matthew doesn't know about us yet we can't be together as much as we want to. I go to Mulder's place a few times a week but I can't spend the night and leave Matthew home alone for too long. Sometimes Mulder comes over if Matthew is out but again - he doesn't stay the night.

Today is Friday and tomorrow is my birthday. We've just had a week off from work since it's winter break - luckily Matthew has been out with his friends most afternoons, leaving Mulder and me with a lot of time together - still not nearly as much as we want though.

"What are we doing for your birthday tomorrow, Dana?" Matthew asks me as he comes down to the kitchen while I'm fixing us some sandwiches for lunch.

"Oh, so you do remember?" I tease him; deserving an eye roll from my nephew. "I don't have anything planned, Matthew. Do you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking I could make you breakfast!" he says happily.

"Really, Matthew?" I say in surprise and he nods eagerly. "Well, I would love that. Thank you."

"And then maybe… well, maybe you want to go on a date with your new boyfriend? Because that would be fine with me - actually Luke is having a party and I could crash at his place after… so you could stay with him for as long as you want."

I'm glad I'm turned away from him as he says all of this because I can't help but blush as he suggests I spend the night with my boyfriend, with Mulder.

"It sounds like you have it all planned out, huh?" I turn around and glare at him as I compose myself. "And you glazed over asking my permission to go to this party… did you say at Luke's place? Will his parents be home?"

"Well… I don't think so, actually. But they've given him permission to throw a party. But… well, I shouldn't say this but I want to be honest - I do think there'll be alcohol at the party," he shrugs.

"I appreciate your honesty," I say, surprised but proud of him. "And have you been drunk before, Matthew?"

"I've never been out of it or anything," he says, contemplating. "I've been drunk a few times but I've always been able to stay in control and know when to stop drinking…"

"And what would you do if one of your friends drank too much? What do you think they would do if it happened to you?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"The way we did it back home, we'd always call their parents if we were worried - we were always scared the parents would be pissed but most of the times they just thanked us for calling them," he shrugs.

"That sounds very reasonable, Matthew," I nod my head at him - when I was his age a lot of guys always took it too far and it ended badly quite a few times. "I trust you, so you can go. Just be safe, okay?"

"I will," he says smiling. "Will you go on a date with your boyfriend then?"

"I just might," I chuckle and blush a little bit.

Matthew and I have a really good day together on my birthday. When I get up I take a shower and go downstairs to see him making waffles for me. He's such a considerate kid. He's a really good chef too, to be honest - the waffles are amazing. He's gotten me a present - a Richard Feynman novel, he's one of my favorite physicists of all time and I can't wait to read it.

I had a phone call with Mulder last night and told him we could spend all night together. He'd groaned loudly at this and I couldn't help but giggle at his response, not admitting to him how turned on it made me to know how excited he was about this.

Matthew leaves in the late afternoon, meeting up with Luke and some other guys early to order pizzas before the party. Mulder has texted me that he's taking me out to dinner and asked me to wear something nice.

Usually I'm not very sensitive or a girly girl in any way but the idea of spending my birthday with Mulder makes me very happy and giddy. I spend a good amount of time picking out what to wear. I've only just finished up my makeup when I hear Mulder knock on my door downstairs.

When I open the door I'm surprised to see how dressed up he is. He's wearing a formfitting light grey suit with a black shirt underneath it - he's not wearing a tie but he looks amazing. He's even wearing some nice black dress shoes and not his usual sneakers. I can tell he's combed his hair back with some gel in a side parting hairstyle. He's breathtakingly handsome.

As I'm done appreciating his appearance I notice his eyes are moving all over my own body. I'm wearing burgundy dress that's longer on the back, dropping down to my ankles, but only reaching my knees in the front. It has spaghetti strops and a v-cut in the front that goes a bit deeper than what I thought when I bought the dress online. You can clearly see the top curves of my breasts in this dress and I must admit it does wonders showing off my figure. The strops and cut of the dress also means that I can't really wear a bra - which it seems like Mulder is thoroughly enjoying at the moment.

I clear my throat. We'll never make it to dinner if he keeps looking at me like that. His eyes jump straight up to my eyes and he gives me a bashful smile.

"I got you something," he pulls his hand from behind his back and offers me a bouquet of twelve red roses.

We haven't told each other those three special little words yet. I know Mulder has been close a few times but he's waiting on me to say it first, I've figured out. I wish he'd say it first so I could just say it back. But I don't think Mulder will ever make anything that easy for me. We both know what roses mean though and I know he's trying to poke a reaction from me - maybe even comment on the meaning of the roses… but I'm not that easily bated.

"Thank you, Mulder," I break into a big smile and a deep blush as I accept the roses.

He pulls out his other to reveal a square, wrapped box with a bow on it. A present. He got me a present.

"Mulder," I say in astonishment. "You shouldn't have!"

"It's nothing big," he shrugs and some red tints his neck. "I just wanted to give you something."

"Do you want me to open it now?" I ask him and he nods in silence.

He steps into my hallway and close the door behind him while I begin unwrapping it. There's a white box with some gold writing on it inside the present - from a rather expensive clothing shop. I open the box at the top and put my hand inside and pull out some light blue, very soft fabric. I put the box down and hold up the fabric. It's a really beautiful, satin shirt.

"It'll match your eyes," he smiles at me, clearly noticing that I like his present a lot. "I hope you don't mind but I checked one of your other shirts so the size should be just right."

"Thank you, I love it," I tell him and reach up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

He puts his arms around me and holds me against him as he moves his lips over mine gently.

"You're welcome," he breathes against my lips. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Let me put the roses in some water first," I say and move out of his arms.

I take my bouquet and move into the kitchen to find a vase. After putting water and the flowers into the vase I display it on the dining table in the living room. I run upstairs with my new shirt and hang it on a hanger in my closet, running my hands over the material one last time before closing the closet door. Just as I close my closet I hear a car honk its horn.

"That's our Uber, Dana - hurry up!" Mulder yells at me up the stairs.

I jog down the stairs and put on my heels.

"We could have taken my car," I say as I slip on the first shoe.

"I thought we'd have some wine, maybe," he shrugs with a smile.

"That does sound nice," I admit, slipping in the other shoe.

I put on my jacket over my very thin dress. Even with the jacket on I'm freezing the minute I walk outside. Mulder just laughs at me - he often makes fun of me for always being cold.

It's only a ten-minute drive before our Uber drops us off. We're stood in front of a fancy looking restaurant in a nice part of town. I've never been before but it looks really nice.

Even though it's quite fancy it's also very cozy and intimate. We're sat at a table in the back of the restaurant, our hostess showing us to our table after taking my jacket. It's quite full in here tonight but we're not too close to the other people of the restaurant so it doesn't bother me. The lighting is dim and the exposed brickwork behind Mulder adds to the rustic but classy feel of the place. We sit down in two chairs next to each other around the little round table - it's kind of a corner spot, so the chairs are arranged as if it was a corner booth. I like that we're sitting close together instead of on each our side of the table.

Mulder orders a bottle of wine right away and we're left to look at our menus now. I try to decide what to have when Mulder's hand on my thigh distracts me.

"Do you like it?" he asks me.

His words and actions are innocent enough but his touch stirs some feelings inside of me that I can't control. I want him so much. I think he notices how dark my eyes have gotten and he smiles, satisfied with himself, moving his hand a bit further up my thigh, under my dress.

"Well?" he smirks at me.

"Yes," I clear my throat as my voice comes out way too raw. "It's nice."

"Good," he smiles, moving his hand away from me again.

I want his hand back. I reach out and take it in my own hand, physically needing the contact, somehow. He smiles surprised and squeezes my hands in his, resting out interlaced fingers on his thigh.

We go back to look at our menus and soon our waiter comes over with our wine.

"Mr. Mulder! Dr. Scully!" the young boy says surprised.

"Oh, hey, Derrick," Mulder says as we both recognize the senior student from the high school where we both teach.

"I didn't know you guys were an item," he says with a big smile.

"It's Dana-Dr. Scully's birthday," Mulder says sweetly as he looks at me with a smile. "We're just celebrating."

"Happy birthday, Dr. Scully!" he smiles greatly at me.

"Thank you, Derrick," I smile and try to fight the blush I know is coloring my cheeks.

Derrick pours us some wine while making small talk before taking our order. We're both having a steak - filet mignon. Mulder chose a béarnaise sauce for his steak while I ordered the red wine sauce for mine.

"I guess we're outed at work now," Mulder chuckles as Derrick leaves.

He seems nervous about my reaction. He's so cute when he's nervous. I want nothing more than to cover his mouth with mine and put his worries to rest.

"It was bound to happen at some point," I just shrug and smile at him, moving my hand out of his and drawing circles on his thigh instead.

His eyes close for a few seconds and he shift slightly in his seat. I take a quick look around - no one is watching us. I move my hand from his thigh and over his crotch to find his pretty hard erection poking and straining his zipper.

"Dana!" he whispers in surprise.

I move my hand away from his penis without even giving it a squeeze or anything.

"Just checking," I chuckle.

"Vixen," he mutters.

"Would it make you feel better to know I'm as sexually aroused as you are?" I ask him, my voice all innocence but my words anything but that.

His eyebrows shoot up and he bites hid lip and shuffles around in his seat again.

"Fuck, Dana," he shakes his head. "You're too fucking hot, you know that?"

"Mmmh," I just mutter as our heads move closer together. "You're so irresistible to me."

"_I'm_ irresistible?" he smirks. "Well, that's really good to know."

"You're a bit too smug though," I tell him and break into a big smile.

Our mouths are so close now. It wouldn't take much to close the distance between us. But we both want it to be the other person initiating the kiss - and I'm not losing this battle.

"Are you really turned on?" he asks me, his voice low and mischievous - I feel his hand back on my thigh, slowly moving under my dress and up my thigh.

"Very," I tell him, trying to sound seductive but my voice is trembling.

Our eyes are locked and just as his fingers are mere centimeters from my panties a voice interrupts us.

"Ehm," Derrick is back with our food and he's smiling awkwardly - I'm very thankful he can't see Mulder's hand under the white tablecloth.

"Wow, that smells nice!" Mulder says as Derrick places the food on our table, hurriedly retracting his hand from my thigh and moving back from our almost kiss.

"Enjoy your meal and let me know if I can help you with anything," he smiles at us before leaving us again.

The steak is so tender, the Hasselback potatoes are perfectly crisp and the carrot purée is so smooth. The sauce makes it all come together.

I look up at Mulder and we both give each other a look that says the food is pretty damn perfect. We cut a piece of potato and sneak a taste of each other's sauces. He likes mine and I must admit his béarnaise is amazing, so sinful.

I look at him as he chews his steak. His strong jaw opening and closing as he chews, the fork clinking slightly against his teeth as he brings another piece of steak into his mouth. Somehow it's the most erotic thing I've ever seen. I bite my lip as I watch him, slowly eating my own food, but watching him most of the time.

"What?" he asks me as he notices me staring once he's done with his food.

"Nothing," I shake my head and look down to my own plate - I still have quite a bit of food left.

"Tell me," he orders me, his hand now on the back of my chair as he scoots a bit closer to me.

"You look sexy when you eat," I shrug and shyly look up at him.

"You're driving me crazy," he sighs and leans back in his chair a little bit.

I look down and I can tell he's tenting his pants. At least I'm not suffering alone here. He notices my glance towards his bulge and shifts in his seat once again.

"So do you want to leave when you're done? Go home and… have your dessert?" his voice is raspy against my ear and I shiver.

"I don't get dessert here?" I ask him, a little disappointed.

"Obviously, yes!" he quickly says. "If you want, anything you want you can have, Dana."

"Anything?" I chuckle.

"Anything," he says seriously.

He's so intense sometimes. It makes me feel weak at the knees.

"Well… I did spot a chocolate molten lava cake on the menu…" I trail off.

"That sounds nice," he smiles at me and kisses my cheek sweetly, knowing how much I love chocolate and how often I must resist having it since I worry too much about my weight.

"Do you want to share with me?" I ask him.

"You can have the whole thing if you want," he smiles at me, moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I want to share," I smile back at him.

As I finish my main course Mulder manages to catch Derrick's attention and order us some dessert. We pour another glass of red wine - finishing off the bottle. I can feel the affect already; it's given me a slight buzz.

The chocolate dessert comes with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce and it's so delicious. I think I moan a little as I take the first bite. Mulder has a few bites too, I feed it to him, but I end up having most of it myself. He seems happy to just watch me enjoy it though.

"I want to go home now," I whisper in his ear as I've finished my dessert.

"Yeah?" he smirks, his arm around the back of my chair, his other hand on my thigh.

"I want you," I admit to him, biting my lip.

He eagerly tries to order an Uber and pay the bill at the same time and I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. He finally manages both and as we get up he strategically place his suit jacket over his arm, holding it in front of him to shield his bulge from prying eyes. I nudge his side and chuckle at him as we walk out and he just shakes his head at me but can't help but smile.

"Come here," he says as we're outside, after getting my jacket, pulling me close to him.

He puts on his suit jacket, as I'm right in front of him - my arms around his waist.

I sneak my hands around his neck as he places his own hands on my lower back, our lips finally meeting. He kisses me with need and passion. He's always so passionate and I'm already so hot for him - I want him so much.

It's not even been a minute when our Uber is finally here. We quickly get in and Mulder immediately moves into the middle seat as we start driving towards my place.

"What?" I whisper at him but his mouth closes down over mine and I can't help but moan into our kiss as his hand moves up my thigh under my dress - this time with more purpose than in the restaurant.

When his fingers brush against my throbbing heat outside my panties, I pull out of the kiss, desperately biting back the sounds that want to escape my throat.

"Mulder!" my voice is begging him to stop but my body is working against me as it moves against his, my hips rolling further into his hand for prolonged contact and my own hands grabbing onto him with need.

He looks into the front - the driver is right in front of me and he seems extremely focused on the road, very discreetly giving us whatever privacy we want.

Mulder shrugs and smirks. And I roll my eyes back in pleasure as his mouth closes down over my neck while his hand pushes my panties to the side and his thumb finds my clit.

Oh God, he feels too good. I lean further back in my seat as I bite my lip hard and try not to make a single sound.

"I love… touching you like this," he whispers against my ear, his breath hot against my sensitive skin.

His words are teasing me - he loves me, I know he does, but he's refusing to say the words before I've done it.

"I love… this," I whisper back, cupping his hard-on through his pants.

"Fuck," he chuckles - I can tell he thought I'd finally cave but two can play at his game.

He closes his mouth over mine, swallowing the sounds escaping me as he picks up his pace on my clit. He dips his thumb down to my heat and graces it lightly over my lips, parting them as he gathers some wetness before moving back to my clit, moving faster now, as his thumb is wet from my excitement. He feels so fucking good. I can't hold back, I don't want to. My back stiffens and I feel my body shiver under his touch. He keeps his mouth on mine as I moan into him while coming.

He's moved my dress back in place and he's lightly kissing my face now as I regain my bearings - the car pulls to a stop and I get out while Mulder pays the driver.

I've unlocked the front door when the Uber drives off and Mulder hugs me from behind as I open the door. He's kissing my neck as we move into the house.

We swiftly move up the stairs and into my bedroom. I pull back from our kiss as we're standing by the end of my bed. I look up at him.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?" he's smiling, his hands tickling my hips.

"Undress for me?" I don't say what he expects - once again.

"Okay," he chuckles lightly.

I sit back on the bed, my hands behind me, as I look up at him expectantly.

He starts off with his suit jacket, shrugging out of it and throwing it into my armchair. Then he looks back at me and begins unbuttoning his shirt. I bite my lip. He unbuttons it rather quickly, his fingers knowing just the pressure the buttons need to slip out the holes of his shirt. He pulls the shirt out from his pants, unbuttons the cuffs, and pulls his arms out the sleeves before throwing the garment away. He bends down to undo his shoes and steps out of them. He uses his big toe from one foot to remove the sock from the other foot and repeats it with the other sock too, stepping out of the black socks before kicking them away.

He walks closer to me as he unbuttons and unzips his pants. I lick my lips. He's standing right in front of me now.

"Want to do the rest?" he asks me and I nod, sitting up straight instead of leaning back.

I reach out and pull his pants down slowly, his cock bulging in his white boxers underneath them. I pull his pants down to his knees and they fall the rest of the way to the floor on their own accord. I turn my attention to his bulging boxers as he kicks his pants away. I move my lips down over his hard cock outside his boxers and I feel him grow even harder against my mouth. I kiss my way up and down his length and see a little wet drop form on his boxers, pre-ejaculate leaking from the head of his hard cock. I also notice my red lipstick now all over his white boxers… oops! I pull his boxers down, carefully over his erection. He springs free as I move the boxers down his thighs, down to the floor.

I stand up in front of him as he steps out of his boxers. The whole night is flashing before my eyes - the last few months too. Everything with Mulder is so perfect.

"I love you, Mulder," I tell him sweetly - my fingers gracing his abdomen as I look up at him.

"I know," he smiles back at me. "Happy birthday, by the way."

I laugh out loud - he hadn't even told me that until right now, I realize. But he's already made it the best birthday I've had since I was a kid.

We laugh together and begin kissing again, our laughter soon replaced with moaning and groaning. Mulder eagerly unzips my dress and we manage to get it off of me in a hurry.

"These have been poking at me all night," Mulder whispers, his fingers tweaking my nipples.

"Oh, God," I moan in pleasure.

"Mmmh," he groans and pushes me down on the bed, reaching out for my panties.

I lift my hips as he pulls them off over my ass and down my legs.

He moves down between my legs while I move back in the bed, towards the pillows, while Mulder follows me. He leans down to kiss and suck my nipple into his mouth. I move my hands into his hair and can't help the appreciative moans escaping me.

He switches between my breasts a few times, giving them plenty attention with his hands and his tongue and teeth. His one hand moves down from my breast, over my stomach and down between my thighs. He enters me with two fingers as he's still sucking a nipple into his mouth.

"Mulder, I'm ready if you are," I moan and try not to sound too desperate - even though I am rather desperate to feel him inside of me.

"Fuck, Dana," he gasps as he reaches out to the nightstand for a condom. "I'm more than ready!"

"I noticed," I chuckle giving his cock a few thrusts as he lifts his body up from mine.

He groans and swats my hand away to roll the condom down over his length.

"Rude," I mutter, moving my hands over my head, grabbing the bars of the headboard.

"You better hold on, Dana," he smirks, getting onto his knees and reaching down to grab a hold of my hips, lifting me up to meet his hard cock, that's between us now.

"Yeah?" I moan slightly, putting my feet down on the bed and helping him guide us together.

"Oh yeah!" he says seriously as he slowly fills me up with his thick erection, throbbing against my own throbbing sex.

"Fuuuck," I gasp, he feels so big at this angle.

I lock my legs around his waist as he's now fully entered me and he's holding me against him with his hands on my ass. He bites his lip as he withdraws from my heat before plunging back into me. Fuck it, he feels amazing in this position. I grab the wooden bedframe even harder as I moan loudly while he fucks me. His cock feels so big inside of me and on every thrust it rubs right against my g-spot. It doesn't take me many thrusts before I come hard around him - incoherent words escape me as he slows down his thrusts while I come.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come for me," he tells me, his movement has now stopped altogether. "I want to be closer to you."

"Me too," I say out of breath.

I let go of the bedframe and he pulls me up, still inside of me. He's still on his knees on bed with my legs wrapped around him but now my arms are around his neck. He shuffles forward a bit until my back is against the headboard of the bed. We're kissing, moaning into each other's mouths as he begins to move again, thrusting in and out of me a bit more gently this time, now hitting both my g-spot with his hard cock and my clit with his pelvic bone as he thrusts into me. I moan deeply and his mouth is now right against my ear. He knows I love it when I can hear and feel him breathe and groan right against my ear. His voice and breath his hoarse and warm and it turns me on so damn much.

"I love you, Dana," he says vulnerably into my ear. "Fuck it, I love you so damn much!"

"Mmmmh," I moan, his thrusts picking up speed and his pelvic bone hitting my clit even harder now. "I love you too, Mulder - I love you, I love you…"

I keep chanting it as I come again and I can feel his own thrusts become more sporadic as he comes himself, groaning loudly into my ear, his hand on the bedframe behind me, his other arm holding up my weight as he thrusts into me one last time.

We slowly move down under the covers, Mulder simply throwing the used condom gently down on the floor behind him before snuggling up to me, being the big spoon to my little spoon, making me feel beyond safe and happy in his arms.

"Did you have a good birthday then?" he chuckles against my ear, giving my ear and neck a few kisses.

"It was amazing," I sigh happily before drifting off to sleep.

XxXxX

Matthew POV

I come home early from the party at Luke's. I'd planned to sleep over at his place but quite a few girls were staying over too and I'd heard through another guy that one of the girls wanted to sleep with me. I wasn't really ready for that confrontation, so I opted out and just walked home. I only had a few drinks but the party was nice. We had fun but I know it'll feel nice waking up in my own bed in the morning.

I don't know if Dana is home or spending the night at her boyfriend's so I quietly unlock the door and make my way into the house. I tiptoe up the stairs - everything is dark and I use the flashlight on my phone to make my way through the house.

I stop midway up the stairs when I hear something. It sounded like a strangled cry but it's gone again and I shrug and keep walking. As I reach the top of the stairs, I hear more sounds… and they're coming from… Dana's bedroom…

No… that can't be…

I move a bit closer to her door, leaning my ear against it.

Yup, that's definitely my aunt having sex. Yikes. And vigorous sex at that. Fuck. Is that the bedframe banging against the wall?

I quickly make my way into my own room, my heart beating fast. I definitely didn't want to hear that!

I shake my head and strip down to my boxers and get into bed - I'll have to brush my teeth in the morning, I'm not going to risk them hearing me.

As I'm in bed everything is quiet, except… I can still faintly hear voices moaning and groaning and something banging against the wall… I cover my head with my pillow and finally drown out the sounds and quickly fall asleep.

I wake up with a terrible taste in my mouth and I urgently need to pee. I didn't go to the bathroom before bed so I really need it now. I look at my phone; it's only 7:02 am - I might as well get up though, I can't deal with the taste in my mouth any longer.

I drag myself out of bed and open my bedroom door. I take two steps towards the bathroom when my aunt's bedroom door opens and a man comes out, walking towards the bathroom himself before freezing in his tracks when he sees me. Oh my fuck! It's…

"Mulder!" I burst out in shock.

"Matthew!" he looks equally shocked.

His hair is tousled from sleep and… fucking my aunt! He's only wearing a pair of white boxers - I can't help but notice his muscular, toned chest and abdomen, some morning wood straining against his boxers that are covered in something red… oh God, red lipstick! Fuck! Ew! Why?

"Well, you go first!" he says, motioning to the bathroom door, backing into the room where he came from.

I don't say anything; I just walk into the bathroom and slam the door behind me. I can't fucking believe it.

XxXxX

Mulder POV

Why? Why did Matthew have to see me like that? I had his aunt's lipstick on my boxers, for fuck's sake…

I hear Dana talk to Matthew in the hallway as he exits the bathroom.

"Come down for breakfast in fifteen minutes, okay?" she says sweetly. "We'll have a talk."

"I guess," is his response - he doesn't sound too pissed… he doesn't sound very happy either though.

I haven't felt this awkward since I was a teenager. I'm just laying in bed, completely embarrassed.

"Mulder," Dana chuckles at me as she comes back to the bedroom after using the bathroom herself. "It'll be okay, he'll come down."

"Look at me, Dana!" I exclaim - pointing down to my boxers covered in her lipstick kisses. "I was even sporting wood, fuck! My student saw me like that!"

"Well, at least you put on your boxers," she shrugs, clearly trying to bite back a laugh.

"Oh fuck off!" I cover my face in my hands.

"Never," she chuckles; removing my hands and giving me a sweet kiss I can't help but respond to. "I love you, remember?"

"I think you mentioned that once or twice," I smirk.

She blushes and gets out of the bed, taking my hand and pulling me with her.

"I'll start on breakfast, come down when you're dressed," she says with a smile and I nod at her.

She was only wearing some black sweatpants and a green, long-sleeved t-shirt - I can't really wear anything but my grey suit pants and black shirt from yesterday though. I put it on and finally go relieve myself in the bathroom before making my way downstairs.

I help Dana in the kitchen, making some eggs and toast and cutting some fresh fruit.

We've just sat down when Matthew enters the kitchen. He glances at me quickly before shifting attention to his aunt. He's wearing some jeans and a hoodie, just like the first day I met him - I really hope we're not going back to that stage of our relationship again, we've come such a long way.

"So, I guess you know that I'm with Mulder now," Dana says as Matthew sits down.

He just nods, looking down at his plate.

"Well, do you want to ask us something?" she wonders.

He looks up at her for a second before looking back down, shrugging.

"I guess… how long?" he says.

"Since after Christmas," she tells him. "You knew I was seeing someone, it was always Mulder."

"When did you… start liking each other?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dana looks over at me with a little smile, I just shrug and look down to my lap - letting her handle this.

"Well, I guess we might as well be fully honest with you… we met not long after you moved here. It was one of your first days of school and you came home late and we had a bad fight…" Matthew nods, telling her that he remembers that night. "Well, I was out looking for you and I went past a bar… and I guess, I just thought: Fuck it, because I went in and sat down at the bar."

I notice Matthew's eyes widen as his aunt swears - I feel like a bad influence on her.

"She sat down next to me," I can't help but smile as I look over at Dana. "And we talked for hours at that bar."

"We did," Dana smiles too now. "But after we kissed you called me and I had to go, I was really worried about you, but I didn't even know Mulder's name and we didn't have each other's contacts or anything, so…"

"You kissed?" Matthew shrieks. "And you didn't even know his name?"

"Well," Dana is blushing now. "I don't really know why we did that…"

"You kissed me," I shrug with a smirk. "You should know."

"You took my hands and pulled me close to you and told me I was beautiful," she rolls her eyes at me. "Anyway, we didn't see each other again until I had that meeting at the school."

"And I was quite surprised to see the woman I hadn't been able to stop thinking about walk into my meeting," I remember.

"Surprised?" she chuckles. "That's one word for it - he didn't say a single word and just stared at me through the whole meeting."

"I said something…" I try to defend myself. "Eventually…"

"I guess," she shrugs. "Anyway, Sue left for another meeting, then Mulder finally introduced himself and we kissed and-"

"Dana, you probably don't have to tell him every time we've kissed," I say and scratch my neck.

"You kissed at the meeting!" Matthew sounds shocked.

"Well," Dana is blushing slightly now. "_After_ the meeting… anyway… we exchanged numbers and began talking after that. We became friends with time - really good friends. But I guess we always had… chemistry… we tried to fight it, because it's a bit weird with Mulder being your teacher and us working together… but in the end, I guess we just… fell in love."

"Why did you keep it from me?" Matthew actually sounds hurt as he asks this.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to be sure before telling you anything," Dana says. "Mulder is obviously your teacher, and telling you would mean something quite big and I just needed to be sure in my relationship before putting you through that…"

"So you're not sure yet?" Matthew deducts. "I mean… we're just talking because I saw him leave your bedroom…"

"I would have told you today," Dana smiles and steals a glance at me. I didn't know that but I know why - she was waiting for us to say _I love you_ before she told Matthew - and we finally said it last night.

"It just sucks!" Matthew exclaims. "I mean, I liked having Mulder to talk to… but I'm happy for you, Dana…"

"We can still talk, Matthew," I say sincerely. "I mean, I'm even more in your life now in a way. I know it's not ideal but you can trust me - I'm always here for you if you need me."

"Really?" he sounds so vulnerable.

"Of course," I smile at him. "And… I'm sorry for giving it to your aunt."

"Mulder!" Dana scolds me but Matthew is laughing and I just shrug and can't help but laugh too.

"You seem happy together," Matthew says after a little moment of silence.

"We are," I sigh and dig into my breakfast finally.

"I know it'll take some getting use to - but I really think the three of us will be quite happy together," Dana smiles, forking a piece of fruit on her plate.

And I think she's right. I feel at home in this kitchen. With Dana and Matthew.

* * *

**Please review if you're still enjoying this story! **

**Stay safe and stay home as much as possible - I'm trying to pop out as much chapters as possible these days, I've just been swamped with work lately.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Big thanks to the people who review/follow/fave! **

* * *

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 12

Mulder POV

It's been a few days now, since we told Matthew about our relationship - and it's actually gone way smoother than I could have hoped for. I mean, last night when Matthew came home to find Dana and me cuddled up on the couch he did get really awkward, but he didn't say anything. I haven't talked to him about it alone - I know Matthew had a crush on me but I don't know if he still has those feelings. I do feel a bit guilty about flaunting my love for Dana in his face; I really don't want to make things harder for him than they already are. He's been nothing but supportive though, and it makes me so happy to be able to spend even more time with Dana now that Matthew knows and even accepts our relationship.

Tuesday after work Dana takes Matthew home to start on dinner while I go to my own house to pack a bag to bring to their place. I get some fresh clothes for tomorrow and throw my phone charger and toothbrush into the bag as well. I don't think I'm home for more than ten minutes before I'm pulling up in front of Dana's house. I would have just walked here but I don't think Matthew could handle carpooling with his teacher just yet - separate cars are probably the way to go for now.

They've left the door unlocked for me so I walk right in and head upstairs to put my bag in Dana's bedroom. I notice that Matthew's door is open so I peek into his room after putting my bag on the bed. Matthew is sitting on the edge of his bed, looking down at his phone - he seems stressed and nervous.

"Everything okay?" I ask him gently.

"No," Matthew shakes his head and keeps his eyes locked on his phone.

"What's the matter?" I say worried and walk into his room.

"Look at this!" he says, turning his phone towards me.

He looks really nervous. I walk closer to him and see a picture on his phone - a picture of Dana and me. I immediately recognize the situation but I had no idea someone had taken a picture of us. We're sitting close together in the restaurant for Dana's birthday. We're both smiling at each other, very close to kissing. My arm is around the back of her chair and it's very obvious that we're quite comfortable with each other.

"Who's send you that?" I wonder, deeply confused that this picture even exists.

"People from school have been sharing it on social media," he says and gulps. "There's another picture too…"

He moves his thumb over his touchscreen and I see a picture that's a little darker since it's taken outside and through a window. In this picture we're standing closely together, my arms around Dana's waist and her arms around my neck while we share an intimate kiss.

"Do you know who shared them?" I wonder out loud - I don't mind the pictures too much but I find it quite annoying that people are sharing pictures of me without my permission - and it literally pisses me off that they're doing it to Dana.

"No one knows," he shrugs. "I'm sorry, Mulder."

"It's okay," I shrug. "Well, it's a bit annoying but… I just wonder what your aunt will say…"

"Do you think she'll be mad?" Matthew's eyes are wide.

"Not at you," I chuckle. "Hey, why are you so scared, Matthew?"

"I just think it's fucking ridiculous that people keep sharing this shit!" he outbursts, throwing the phone on the bed.

"Do… do they tease you?" I ask him, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Well, I get some comments at school… about my aunt," he shrugs. "It doesn't bother me that much - I guess some of the guys think she's… attractive…"

"I bet," I chuckle - getting a death glare from Matthew that makes me clear my throat. "Sorry… well, I can definitely see how that sucks for you, Matthew. I'm sorry that teenagers can be little dickheads sometimes."

That makes Matthew scoff and chuckle.

"What are you two doing in here?" Dana asks from the doorframe.

Matthew and I look at each other, both a little scared.

"Well," I clear my throat. "Matthew just told me… someone from school shared some pictures online…"

"Of Matthew?" she wonders, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Ehm no," I scratch my neck. "Pictures of us…"

"Oh us?" her voice hitches, her eyes widening. "Oh God, no! Let me see!"

She seems really scared and Matthew picks up his phone and unlocks it, showing her the pictures of us.

"Oh," she seems relieved, chuckling, and puts her hand over her heart. "Is that the only pictures?"

"Well… yeah," Matthew shrugs, now he's confused. "What did you think…"

Dana glances at me hurriedly before averting her eyes to the floor. I instantly know which pictures she'd feared had been leaked. The pictures I took of her New Years Eve - pictures of her sucking my cock and riding me. Oh fuck, good thing they're safely stored away on my phone in a locked folder.

"Oh, tell me you haven't…" Matthew covers his eyes and throws himself back onto his bed.

"No, definitely not," I say as I get up, very clearly lying.

"Well, dinner is ready, come on down," Dana changes the topic.

I follow her out and we go downstairs while Matthew collects himself in his room for a few minutes.

"So, you're not bothered?" I ask her, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Not really," she shrugs. "Do you know who took those pictures though?"

"No, Matthew couldn't figure it out," I sigh. "I think everyone's seen the pictures though - Matthew said they kept getting shared between the students."

"But, why?" Dana chuckles. "Why do they even care?"

"I don't know," I smile at her. "I think some of the guys are bumming hard though, apparently you've stolen quite a few teenage hearts."

"As if," she rolls her eyes at me. "Well, what about you? Don't any of your students ever crush on you?"

Matthew walks into the kitchen just as she asks me this and his eyes widen.

"I don't know," I just say, shrugging. "I haven't really noticed."

"Well, I guess we are both quite young teachers - and I guess if two of my teachers in high school had started dating, I probably would have found it interesting too," she says, forking some food onto her plate.

"You're really not mad?" Matthew says astounded as he sits down.

"Not really," she shrugs. "I do want to know who took the pictures though."

"Maybe we should inform Skinner tomorrow," I say, contemplating. "I mean, it is rather inappropriate to share those kinds of pictures of your teachers, I think he'll want to know what's going on as well."

Dana agrees with me and Matthew says he'll send me the pictures later.

We quickly forget about the pictures and end up having some more casual conversation around the kitchen table as we eat our dinner.

Matthew and I clear off after dinner as we usually do when Dana's cooked for us.

Afterwards Matthew goes to his room while I join Dana on the couch. She's been watching The Office on her own a little bit, the show we began watching together during our week together over Christmas break. We start up on season 4, easily one of the best seasons of the show.

We watch a few episodes and Dana is so happy that Jim and Pam are finally together - she's done for when one of my favorite scenes play out: Michael hitting Meredith with his car, and the aftermath of the situation. We're both laughing hard.

I can't keep my hands to myself though. She's so cute when she laughs. We're sitting next to each other in the couch but I'm leaning into her side, my head on her shoulder. My one arm is around her and my other hand is moving up and down her thigh.

She pauses midway through our third episode and gives into me, straddling me on the couch.

"Mmmh, finally," I mutter, reaching up for her lips with my own.

We languidly kiss, enjoying the feel of each other but with no real urgency behind our actions. She feels amazing and I love being intimate with her like this. Her hands are roaming my hair and my own hands are massaging her nice round ass.

"I love you," I tell her smiling, moving some hair back from her face.

"And I love you," she tells me, before our lips meet again.

Things heat up a little bit now. I can feel her hips roll against my hardening cock and I moan into our kiss. I grab her ass with a little more urgency, making her move against me again.

"Oh, Jesus!" Matthew's voice interrupts us - we look to our side to see him shielding his eyes from us as he moves into the kitchen to get whatever he came down for.

We chuckle and get up from the couch - Dana turns off the TV and walks around the room to turn off the lights.

"You going to bed now?" Matthew asks surprised as he comes out of the kitchen with a mars bar and a glass of milk to bring up to his room.

"It's been a long day, we're tired," Dana shrugs, taking my hand as we walk up the stairs after Matthew.

"It's not even nine o'clock," I hear Matthew mutter under hit breath as he's shaking his head.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" Dana tells him as we part ways at the top of the stairs.

"I won't," he promises and gives us a smile. "Goodnight."

"Night, Matthew," we both smile back at him before going into the bedroom.

I immediately rid myself of my clothes and get into the middle of the bed. Dana's smiling, shaking her head at me, while lighting a few candles on her dresser. She turns off the overhead lighting and I turn on one of the lamps on the nightstand closest to me. The room is dimly lit now, the candles emitting the sweet smell of lavender I've come to associate with Dana's bedroom.

Dana slowly begins to undress and I watch her every move, my hands fisting in the sheets as I resist touching my growing erection. I'm completely naked so she can clearly see the effect she has on me.

At last she reaches behind her back to unhook her bra, her breasts swaying slightly as she moves her arms out of the strops. Then she hooks her thumbs into the sides of her panties, looking me in the eyes as she moves them down her legs. She steps out of them and crawls onto the bed from the foot end. She crawls towards me, stopping when her head is right by my throbbing cock. Leaning down slowly she takes the tip into her mouth and I groan loudly. She moves up and down over my cock in an excruciatingly slow pace and I lean my head back against the bedframe as I groan out in pleasure and frustration. My hands are grabbing the sheets so hard now that my fists are turning white - they want nothing more than to move into her hair and help her move faster up and down my length.

After a few pleasurably frustrating minutes of this she drops me from her hot, little mouth and moves further up my body. She kisses and nips my hips, abdomen, chest and neck before reaching my earlobe.

"I love your body," she whispers into my ear.

"Fuck, you're so hot, babe," I gasp, my hard cock throbbing against my stomach.

"Mmmh, what do you want?" she asks breathlessly, nipping and licking my skin behind my ear - she's driving me crazy.

"I want you on top," I tell her.

She reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a condom. She quickly unwraps it and rolls it onto my hard and ready cock before slowly lowering herself onto me.

I grab her hips and put my feet flat on the bed so I can help prolong each thrust. As she lowers herself onto me, I thrust upwards into her. We keep our pace gentle and I can feel myself sliding down the bed - moving from sitting up against the bedframe to resting my head on the pillow beneath me. She adjusts with me, lowering herself down over me, finding my lips with her own as she stops moving on top of me, letting me thrust a bit harder and faster into her.

"God," she moans against my mouth, her breasts are gracing my chest, teasing me every time I thrust into her, making them sway against me as I feel her hard nipples.

"I love you," I say with a sincerity that surprises myself.

"Mmmmmh, oh, God!" she exclaims as I move faster and faster in and out of her. "Sooo… goooood..."

"You're all mine," I say domineeringly as I pound harder into her - surprising myself again and hoping she doesn't take offense by my words.

"Yes, yes, yes…" she breathes out, not taking offense in the slightest… she seems almost… turned on by my words.

After a few more thrusts she finally comes around me, flopping down on top of me as her body spasms in pleasure, moaning and breathing heavily against my neck.

"Mmmmh," she leans up and kisses my mouth lazily as she comes down from her high. "Did you come?"

"Nuh-uh," I sigh, moving her hair out of her face.

She smiles wickedly and moves down my body. I watch her with interest and my eyes widen as she peels the condom from my throbbing, almost purple cock. She closes her mouth over my penis and I groan loudly. She's moving so slowly again, her eyes locking with mine. She looks mischievous and I wonder if she knows how excruciating this pace is to me. I ball my fists in the sheets and bite my lip. My eyes are closed, I'm trying my hardest not to move my hands, I don't want her to never do this again, I don't want to push her.

I open my eyes in surprise when I feel her hand on mine. Her mouth is just over the tip of my penis; I can feel myself throb inside her mouth. She moves my hand to her hand and I can't believe it. She must have seen the doubt in my eyes because she nods her head at me. She begins moving up and down slowly again and I take her hint and help her move with my hand, moving my fingers into her hair and pushing her further down over my cock.

I groan loudly and start setting the pace, as she lets me control her completely. She's so fucking hot. Soon, I have her moving fast and steady up and down my cock. I can feel my release closing in and push her down hard as I pulse inside her mouth, her nose buried in my pubic hair as I groan out in pleasure. I don't know if I've ever come so much before - I keep pulsing into her mouth before finally emptying myself and my head flopping back down on the pillow. I move my hand out of her hair and I feel her lick me clean before moving up and nuzzling into my side.

"Was I too rough?" I worry instantly.

"No," she chuckles lightly. "I wanted you to do that. It took you long enough to catch on."

"Well," I can't help the big smile on my face. "I never knew women would want that - I thought they hated being touched while going down on a man."

"I think some women feel like that," she says. "But not all women like the same things, Mulder."

"Yeah, I guess," I sigh. "That was really fucking hot, Dana."

"Oh, I noticed," she chuckles, kissing my chest. "Let's get under the covers, I'm freezing."

I joke about her always being cold but we move under the covers and snuggle back up to each other. First I get up though, to blow out the candles and dig my phone out from my pants on the floor to place it on the nightstand next to us so I can hear the alarm in the morning.

"We're almost out of condoms by the way," she says as she's back by my side, her legs resting between my legs and her arm thrown over my stomach, her hand tracing patterns on my shoulder and upper arm.

"I guess we'll buy some more tomorrow then," I sigh.

"Well, I actually considered going on birth control," she says and I feel excited right away - I don't mind using condoms but it'll definitely be a lot easier without them. "Do you want to get a test done first though?"

"A test?" I wonder what she means.

"Well, I just want to make we're completely clean - I'll get one done too," she clarifies.

"Yeah, sure," I nod my head. "We already had unprotected sex though - remember our first time?"

"Yes, I remember," she laughs. "I just want to be sure."

"Always so sensible," I smile and kiss her forehead.

She's quiet and I can feel her thinking. I wonder what she's contemplating. It feels like she wants to say something but she also doesn't at the same time. After several minutes of silence, I try to help her along.

"What's on your mind, sweetie?" I say and stroke her back soothingly with my hands.

"Just wondering…" she trails off. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything you want," I tell her honestly - albeit a bit worried as to where this is going.

"Before me…" she clears her throat. "When were you last… sexually active?"

"I guess it was…" I try to think back. "July… maybe August."

She nods her head but she remains quiet. I wonder what's going on in her head.

"What about you?" I wonder myself about this - I know she had a boyfriend when we first started hanging out but I also know there was a while when she didn't see him that much.

"I only had sex with Alex once," she tells me. "It was late September when it happened."

"How many have you…" I stop myself from saying anything else - this conversation is going places I don't know if I can handle… but I also want to know… I just don't want to offend her.

"You're the fourth guy I… well, have sex with," she says, sighing and kissing my chest.

"Do you want to tell me… about your… exes?" I feel nervous asking her this.

"You really want to know?" she seems surprised - I just nod at her.

"Well, I dated a guy named Marcus in high school but it was never serious. I never even considered having sex with him. We kissed and touched outside our clothes but that was about it. My dad never really approved of him; he said he was a slacker. And he was right. We went to prom together though. But we broke it off a few days after that."

I take in her words and appreciate her honesty so much even though it's a bit unnerving hearing her talk about kissing someone else.

"When I went to college there was this instructor… Jack Willis. He was a graduate student so he was a few years older and he was really smart and impressive and… well, he took a liking to me… asked me to stay after class… we argued and discussed theories for hours and hours… when he asked me out I felt so flattered and so surprised that he would want to date a snotty freshman like me - so I said yes right away. We were together for a few years but he was really passionate about his field of study - always working on some big article - I was always his second priority. To be honest, I didn't really mind that too much. It gave me a lot of freedom to do my own work and focus a lot of time on studying. In the end we just started spending less and less time together. Then one day we just agreed to end it."

I'm actually quite surprised that Dana dated an instructor - I would have thought it was too forbidden for her.

"When I went on to med. school, I went there with a mindset of focusing fully on my studies and become the best doctor I possibly could be. But there was this teacher, Dr. Waterston… Daniel. He was so inspiring - I loved his lectures. I use to write down questions while I studied for his class and then I'd go ask him during his office hours. He said I was his best student. I did notice the way he looked at me. And I really enjoyed the attention I got from him. Then one day he just burst out that he couldn't hold back anymore - he said he knew it was wrong to feel like he did about a student but he said he was tired of denying the way he felt about me… and that was the beginning of our… affair, I guess. I didn't know at first but he was married… and I felt so angry and guilty… but the worst part is… I kept seeing him, even though I knew he was married. He had a daughter too… I think that's what bothered me the most - that he was letting her down by being with me… anyway, in the end he was about to leave his wife for me. But I couldn't do that - I didn't even want that. It ended badly. I transferred schools after that - he wouldn't leave me alone so I ran away."

I'm completely taken aback by her story of her previous relationships. I hadn't expected her to tell me anything like that.

"And then there was Dr. Krycek - Alex. You saw how that ended. I mean, all the women at the hospital were always praising him and talking about him like he was Brad Pitt or something. When he asked me out, I was so surprised - I didn't even think about saying no, I just accepted. It was nice at first… but he was always talking about himself, he was quite narcissistic. I'm just glad I met you, Mulder. I've never been so happy with someone before."

"Well, I'm glad you met me too," I sigh. "I know you don't like it when I _shrink_ you…"

Dana always shuts me down when I get too eager showing off my psychology skills.

"No, tell me what you're thinking," she says, surprising me.

"Well… it seems like all the men you've been with have been authority figures. I know how much you look up to your dad and I think maybe you've been drawn to men who make you feel the same way he does… seeking approval in a way… but there's also some distance in the way you've chosen your partners. None of them have ever put you first. And when Daniel wanted to put you first you withdrew yourself. It's almost like you never wanted someone you could bring home. Home to meet your dad maybe."

She's quiet and I worry I shouldn't have shared my thoughts with her.

"That sounds pretty spot on," she chuckles. "Why am I with you then?"

"What do you mean?" I chuckle.

"Well… if I don't want a serious relationship why would I be with you? I mean, we're pretty serious - one day, we'd probably meet each other's parents," she shrugs.

"It's simple," I smile down at her. "You finally met the right guy."

"True," she smiles too. "I feel so happy with you, Mulder. I never thought I could even feel this free in a relationship."

"It's definitely new to me too," I chuckle.

"Yeah?" she seems nervous again - and I think I know why now.

"Did you want me to tell you about my previous relationships?" I ask her.

"I did want to know but… I'm also scared," she admits.

"Well, it wasn't easy for me to hear what you just told me… I don't want to even think about you being with anybody but me. But I do feel like I know you a little better now - maybe even understand you better too," I say honestly.

"Okay," she agrees after a little silence. "Tell me."

"Well," I sigh deeply - about to go back to some hurtful times. "I've probably been quite the opposite of you… while you always tried to push people away, I've always been too eager to trust… I wasn't really popular in high school - I played basketball but that was all that kept me from being a total outcast. I tried to fit in with the other guys but they said I was a know-it-all… I mean, I guess I was smarter than them but I never held it against them. Anyway, during our junior year there was this Sadie Hawkins dance - you know, where the girls ask the boys?"

Dana nods - I sigh and continue.

"Well, out of the blue Aspen Taylor asks me to the dance. The most popular girl in school was Brooklyn Quinn and Aspen was her best friend. Socially it made no sense that she would even talk to me - let alone ask me to the dance. I thought it was a joke at first but she said she always liked me and really wanted to get to know me better. So I said yes. We went to the dance together and everyone was so shocked to see me with her - none of them could believe it. I hung out with Aspen, Brooklyn and Brooklyn's date - the quarterback of the school's football team, obviously. We had a really nice time and I asked Aspen to dance and she said yes. She surprised me by kissing me right there on the dance floor. Later on we snuck into an empty classroom and properly made out. I was so taken aback that she wanted me. She asked me if I wanted to come over to her place and I obviously said yes. So after the party ended we went back to her place - I had to sneak around the back so her parents wouldn't know I was there. We had sex that night… I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend but when I saw her Monday morning she pretty much just ignored me. When I caught up with her later and asked what the hell was up with her she said it was just sex and that I needed to get over it. Then she went about telling everyone that I had a micropenis and I was even more of a joke for the reminder of my high school career."

"What a bitch!" Dana exclaims, making me laugh even though Dana is deadly serious.

"Well, I was quite withholding after that… I didn't seek out trying with anyone or asking someone out. When I went off to college, I was finally free of my reputation from high school and people actually respected me for my smarts there. I wouldn't say I was popular but I was definitely well liked. I was still quite withholding in regards to women and then I met Phoebe. She was all over me, challenging me intellectually and personally all the time. We quickly ended up in bed together and started seeing each other regularly. Then one night I saw her making out with some senior at a party we'd gone to together. I was so pissed and we got into a huge argument. She said we were just casual and free to see other people but I said I didn't see it like that… in the end, she said she was willing to commit to me if that's what I wanted… and I was actually grateful. I thanked her. So we kept seeing other. But after a few months I came over unannounced and saw the same senior from the party leave her dorm room… we had another big fight but she said they'd just slept together that one time and that it had been a huge mistake… so I kept seeing her… we went out for almost a year, I think. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, she ended it. She said she wanted her freedom back… I begged her to stay with me but she didn't… well, a few times after she broke up with me she'd come over and we'd end up having sex and then she'd just leave again… it made me feel so cheap but I always thought maybe it would make her change her mind about me. She kept doing that for a few years… we even got back together at one point, but it didn't last very long."

"What a manipulative bitch!" Dana exclaims, clearly very angry.

"But then I met Diana. She was such a mystery to me. I was finally able to forget about Phoebe but in the end Diana wasn't much better for me. She was smart and she clearly thought I was interesting. She never talked about herself and never really let me in, I guess. I told her I loved her but she never said it back to me. I remember asking her once if she was sure she wanted to be with me and she just shrugged and said sure… she always had me working to keep her interested, I always felt like I had to impress her. It was actually quite stressful, looking back. But I was just so happy she wanted to be with me and we were together for over a year - then suddenly she announced she was leaving to finish her Master's degree at another university. She said she didn't think long distance would work for her, and just like that she left a few days later. I was so miserable and I felt so lonely. I tried focusing on my work and really became almost obsessed with it… I studied for hours and hours and when I didn't study, I was out interviewing subjects for my work. Then one day, without any notice, Diana was suddenly back. She didn't tell me, she just walked in on a class I was teaching as an instructor. We talked afterwards and before long our relationship was back on. I felt really happy… how sad is it, that I felt happy to be in a relationship like that? Anyway, a few months later we were both finished with our degrees and I got the job here in town. I told her about it, I was so excited but she just said that it wouldn't work for her and then she ended it with me. At that point I was starting to actually see some sense so I said that was her loss and then I moved here. She never contacted me again after that."

"Mulder, why are all your exes psychotic bitches?" Dana asks me, all serious, making me break into a big laugh.

"Well, I guess I never regarded myself very highly," I finally say as I'm done laughing. "And I think my parents' divorce probably had a big part in my past relationships too…"

"I guess we're just lucky to have found each other at last," she smiles and leans up to kiss me gently.

"You're the first woman to ever say you love me," I tell her. "Well, outside my family, of course."

"I do love you, Mulder," she sighs. "And thank you for sharing with me."

We share a few more gentle kisses before finally saying goodnight and falling asleep, cuddled up in bed together.

XxXxX

Scully POV

Mulder has managed to get a meeting with Principle Skinner while we both have a free period the next day at work. I already feel nervous about having to tell my superior about my personal life but Mulder is right next to me, his hand giving my knee a squeeze as he sees my worries. We're sitting in the secretary's space outside Skinner's office, waiting for him to call on us. Mulder's action makes me smile at him - he's always so considerate.

"Mulder, come on in," Skinner says, standing in his door, looking down at some papers - his eyes spotting me as he looks up from the paper. "Dana, I didn't know you'd be joining us."

I just nod and we move into the principle's office. Mulder and I sit down in two chairs opposite Skinner's desk as he leans back in the office chair behind his desk.

"So, what is this about?" Skinner raises his eyebrow and looks back and forth between us.

"Well, someone has been sharing some pictures of Dana and me on social media. They've been shared among all the student and we just thought you'd want to know about it - it's obviously quite disrespectful to share pictures of your teachers without their permission," Mulder starts off.

"What kind of pictures?" Skinner wonders, clearly confused.

"Well, someone took pictures of us without us knowing…" Mulder says, scratching his neck. "Pictures from a date…"

"A date?" Skinner's voice hitches and I look down to my skirt, picking off some fluff from the black material. "I didn't realize the two of you were dating."

"We are," Mulder says and clears his throat.

"And how long have you been together?" Skinner asks us - I don't really see why he needs to know this.

"It's been a few months now," Mulder says smiling.

"Well, you're right - that is very disrespectful… do you have any idea as to who might have taken the pictures? Did you see any students on your… date?" he inquires.

Mulder and I share a look as we remember who waited on us that night.

"Well, Derrick Fisher was waiting on us at the restaurant, he works there, but I don't think he would have done that," Mulder says and I nod in agreement.

"Well, he might know who could have taken the pictures… I'll have a talk with Derrick later today," Skinner nods his head.

"That sounds good," Mulder says. "Do you need to see the pictures, sir?"

"I reckon I should," Skinner sighs and I feel with him - he doesn't seem very comfortable knowing anything private about his employees and I can relate to that.

Mulder pulls out his phone and I see Skinner notice his lock screen before Mulder gets the phone unlocked - his lock screen is a picture of me, smiling greatly up at him. He took it while we'd been taking a walk through the park close to my house. I'm wearing a big scarf and beanie but I look ridiculously in love in the picture.

Mulder shows Skinner the two pictures and Skinner just glances at them and then nods.

"Okay, well I'll look into it," he says and Mulder and I get up from our chairs, heading towards the door. "Oh, and congratulations, I guess."

"Ehm, thanks, sir," I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

"Thank you," Mulder chuckles and places his hand on my lower back as we leave the room.

Both Mulder and I endure quite a few comments throughout the day from the students - most of them just congratulating us, seeming really happy for us. I must admit though, I'm not a fan of all this attention. When it's finally time for lunch, I groan a little as I sit down.

"Rough day?" Sue chuckles.

"I guess," I sigh. "Did you hear?"

"I did," she shakes her head. "I'm just glad there was no social media when I met my husband."

"Wait, is he a teacher too?" I say surprised.

"He is," she chuckles. "He used to teach here, that's how we met. He works at the local college now though. He only taught high school for a few years."

"I never knew that," I smile at her.

Mulder comes over and sits down next to me, greeting both Sue and me with a smile. He doesn't seem too bothered about all the comments and attention and I'm glad he's having a better day than me.

"You okay, Dana?" he wonders, his hand reaching out for me but falling back down at his side as he realizes what he was about to do.

"I'm fine," I shrug and give him a little smile - I wish I could hug him right now.

"Well, well, well," a familiar raspy voice interrupts us and we both look up to see John Doggett standing behind us. "How on earth did your sorry ass manage to land a woman like Dr. Scully?"

He's addressing Mulder and I know how much Mulder dislikes Doggett already so I'm very surprised when Mulder breaks out in a laugh.

"I honestly have no idea," he says, smiling greatly at me. "I think I'm just very lucky!"

"Well, congratulations, you two," he winks at us and we both thank him before going back to our lunch.

I can't help but find Mulder irresistible - he's clearly very happy to be in good and healthy relationship and getting some positive attention for it. And I realize, that he's proud to be with me. He's proud to call me his. I know I shouldn't but I can't stop myself - I reach over and kiss his cheek.

He looks really perplexed but when he sees the look on my face he breaks into a big grin and gives me a kiss on the cheek back.

I really am lucky to have this man in my life.

* * *

**Mulder and Scully are definitely getting more serious now - I wonder how long their happiness will last for... **

**How did you like this chapter?**


	14. Chapter 13

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 13

Scully POV

Within a few days Skinner manages to figure out who took those pictures of Mulder and me on our date. Apparently Derrick wasn't the only Falcon High student working at the restaurant - another senior named Amanda works there as a busgirl and she'd sent the pictures to everyone in her contacts. Skinner had even given a talking to, to all the seniors about respecting their teachers' right to privacy, since a lot of them had taken to sharing the pictures. A lot of them came out of the talking to with red ears and quite a few even came up and apologized to me after class. To be honest it didn't bother me too much but I'm glad the students learned their lesson - they're all good kids, after all.

Mulder and I both had doctor's appointments a few days ago and got our results this morning - both of us STD free just like we thought. I also got a prescription for birth control pills, which I picked up yesterday. Now I just have to wait for the first day of my period, and then I can begin taking the pills.

Mulder is currently at the gym but he said he'd come over for dinner afterwards. I'm currently sat on the couch reading one of my medical magazines, still keeping myself up to date - but I'm getting distracted. I'm trying to do the math in my head, figuring out when my period will start but it doesn't add up in my head.

I pick up my phone from the coffee table and look at the calendar. I remember having my period a few weeks after going back to work and I look at the dates on my screen… but that was six weeks ago. How can my last period be six weeks ago? I begin to stress as I realize what this could mean. I did take an STD test a few days ago but I know that they didn't test for pregnancy… and I guess condoms aren't 100% safe…

Oh God, could I be pregnant?

I never seriously thought about having a child. I always thought I would get married and have a few children one day - far into the future. But I'd never been in a relationship with a man I wanted to have my children with. But I guess it's different with Mulder…

I imagine a mini Mulder running around the house and I can't help but smile. I think I really do want to have Mulder's child… one day! Definitely not right now! We've only been together for a few months. I don't even know if Mulder wants to have children at all…. no, I can't be pregnant!

Matthew comes down and disturbs my train of thought. He asks me what's for dinner and I tell him and check the time - I realize it's probably time to start up on dinner.

I'm whipping up some one-pot-pasta and it doesn't take very long at all - just as the food is almost done, I hear Mulder come home. Well, not home. But come over.

I can't shake the pregnancy thoughts… I hear Mulder head upstairs, probably dropping his bag off. I keep imagining a little toddler sitting in Mulder's lap. A little mix of Mulder and me, sat there smiling in his father's lap. And then the fear hits me of what Mulder would think. What if Mulder doesn't want to be a dad? Would I get an abortion? I can't imagine myself doing that. I'm all for women making whatever choice they think is right for them but I just can't imagine choosing not to have a child that's Mulder's and mine… I couldn't get rid of it.

Oh God, I hope I'm not pregnant!

Mulder and Matthew come down just as dinner is ready and we sit down to eat. The boys talk away but I kind of zone out. I can't help just looking at Mulder. I love him so much. And he's so great with Matthew. He would be an amazing dad, I know he would. I wonder which features he'd pass to our child. Maybe his dark hair, that's always a little messy, with a strand falling down to his forehead as I watch him. Maybe his dark green eyes - the eyes that can see right through me and make me feel whatever Mulder's feeling. Or maybe even his amazing wit and smarts. He has so many good qualities… I definitely want him to father my children… one day…

As we're done eating and the boys have cleaned up the kitchen, Mulder joins me on the couch while Matthew goes to his room.

"What's up, Dana?" Mulder asks me sweetly. "You've been so quiet."

We're facing each other in the couch and his hand is caressing my leg.

"I've just been thinking," I shrug and give him a smile.

"Yeah?" he moves closer to me and moves his hand up my leg to my thigh. "What's on your mind?"

"Just… the future," I tell him. "Where do you see yourself in… 5 years? 10 years?"

"I really like it here," he says contemplating. "I think I'll still be teaching at the high school and I want to stay in this area too. Maybe we'll have a bigger house by then, a bit more secluded maybe… a bit further out of town, with a garden and everything."

"Yeah?" I smile greatly at him. "Anything else you want?"

"Well," he shrugs, trying to think of something. "I don't think so - I just want to be with you and hopefully I'll still love my job as much I do right now."

I feel my heart drop a little bit. His dream sounds nice but he didn't mention children at all. In 10 years we'll both be in our late thirties. I definitely want children by then…

"You never thought about kids?" I ask him timidly.

"Kids?" his eyes widen in surprise. "Well… no, not really. I never thought I'd have kids. Why? Do you want to have kids?"

"I'm not sure," I shrug, lying through my teeth. "I've thought about it."

"Well…" he leans back in the couch, sighing a little bit. "I don't know… my parents just never seemed happy when they were together… and when they split up, I stayed with my mom while Samantha went with my dad. They just took a child each… I don't know… they probably loved each other once but I never really saw that… I had good times with my mom and dad individually but we were never really happy as a family, I guess."

"And that's put you off having kids in your own future?" I wonder - definitely seeing a big difference in the way Mulder was brought up and how safe I had felt throughout my childhood.

"Yeah," he shrugs. "I'd rather just be happy with you like we are right now. I mean, imagine just being free to always do whatever we want. We can travel wherever we want, spend full days in bed, just do everything exactly when we want to."

"Yeah," I nod, my fear of actually being pregnant now more scary than ever - if I'm pregnant and I keep our child… would that be the end of the best relationship I've ever had?

I reach for the remote and turn on the TV. I try to take my mind off this pregnancy thing… I'll buy a test tomorrow and then I'll take it from there.

Mulder immediately cuddle up to me and it feels amazing having him close to me. We share a few gentle kisses but I turn my attention to the screen. I can tell he wants to move things further but I can't really do that right now. For the first time since Mulder and I decided to be together I feel unsure about our relationship. I love him and I want to be with him so badly but if we don't want the same things in the future… are we even suppose to be together then?

My head keeps spinning like this and I must have drifted off because I open my eyes to a turned off TV and Mulder nudging me slightly.

"Let's go to bed," he whispers sweetly and stands up from the couch, surprising me by picking me up in his arms and carrying me.

"I can walk…" I say sleepily against his shoulder.

"I don't mind," he chuckles lowly as he carries me upstairs.

He gently opens the door, careful not to bump my head as he walks through it, and then he puts me to bed. He peels off my clothes, leaving me in just my panties, before he gets into bed behind me, immediately spooning up to me. I can feel his erection poking me, but I can also tell he's not fully hard or anything. He doesn't try anything though; he just kisses my neck a few times before I drift off to sleep again.

I wake up in the middle of the night and untangle myself from Mulder so I can tiptoe to the bathroom to pee. When I get back to bed Mulder's turned over on his back and I get back into bed, turning my back to him before quickly finding sleep again.

The next time I wake up Mulder's hand is closed around my breast and his very hard cock is pushing against my ass.

"Mmmmh," I can't help but moan as I slowly come to - but when Mulder's hand moves from my breast and is about to dive down into my panties, I suddenly remember all the doubts and fear from yesterday. "No, Mulder."

"What?" he groans, pulling back slightly but still thrusting slightly against my butt with his erection.

"I haven't brushed my teeth," I say lamely making him knit his eyebrows in confusion. "And I need a shower."

"I don't mind," he chuckles. "We can shower after, babe."

His hand is back on my breast and he's fully thrusting himself against me now - God, it's hard to resist him… but it wouldn't be right being with him right now… when we have sex we give ourselves fully to each other and I can't do that when I'm keeping something from him… no, I can't.

"Mulder, stop," I breathe out, biting my lip not to moan. "I need a little space!"

I get out of bed and pick up a t-shirt from the floor to pull over my head.

"What's wrong?" he asks me through hooded eyes, not bothering to cover himself up - looking absolutely irresistible in the bed, his bulge tenting his boxers and his hair all tousled from sleep… just the way he's looking at me… oh God, his hand is grabbing at his erection, trying to shift it around so he's more comfortable.

"You seem pretty turned on, Dana - why can't we have sex?" he wonders out loud.

"I… I'm not turned on, Mulder," I lie, looking down, clearing my throat. "I just need a little space, that's all. We don't need to do it all the time, do we?"

"Of course not," he says quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just don't understand why you don't want to right now… but I respect it, I just… I just wish you'd tell me what's on your mind… I mean, you're clearly keeping something from me."

I look up into his eyes and gulp - how the hell can he see right through me like that? I sigh and shift my weight on my feet, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I guess I'm just a little disappointed you don't want to have kids," I say, looking down as I say this. "I know we haven't been together for very long but I do want kids one day and if you don't… I just don't know what to do about that because I want to be with you…"

"Oh," is all he says - he looks really sad.

"And also…" I take a deep breath. "My period is late. A few weeks late. And I'm really scared…"

"Oh fuck!" he says covering his face with his hands.

"I'll take a test," I say, feeling a bit annoyed with his reaction. "Don't worry, I don't expect anything from you even if… well if… you know."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" he looks up from his hands and he looks mad.

"Well, you made it clear what you want," I say, confused. "And I understand that you don't want to have a child."

"That doesn't mean I'd just abandon you and the child if it did happen!" he exclaims.

"I didn't say _abandon_," I knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"I would support you, Dana, I'd do right by you," he says sincerely but it pisses me off.

"I don't need anyone to support me, Mulder - I can take care of myself and if I have a child I can take care of that too," I say angrily.

"If _you_ have a child," he stands up as he says this. "It would be my child too, Dana? Don't I get a say in this at all?"

"You said everything I needed to know last night!" I realize our voices are pretty high now but I can't stop myself. "I don't want you to stay with me just because you think it's the right thing to do - and I don't my child to feel unloved and unwanted!"

"Fuck it, Dana, you're so fucking dense if you think that's why I'd stay! I fucking love you! And if I'm not with you, I don't even know what to do about myself! And I'd never make my child feel unloved and unwanted - never! If you had my child, I'd…" his voice breaks and he sits back down on the bed. "I'd be the best dad I could be and I'd never leave it behind."

His last words are so tender and I can tell he's on the verge of tears. He's told me how his own dad made him feel when he left and I feel like an ass for thinking Mulder could ever do that. He's such a good man and I know he'd be an amazing dad.

"I'm sorry," I say, sitting down next to Mulder on the bed and stroking his back. "When we had dinner last night I kept thinking about what it would be like if we did have a kid… and I kept imagining how good of a father you would be. I wondered if he'd look just like you or if he'd have my eyes maybe. But when you said you didn't want children it just scared me… I'm sorry, Mulder."

"Him?" he looks over to me and a little smile is tugging at his lips. "You'd want a son?"

"Well," I blush. "That's just what I imagined… I wouldn't mind either way."

"You really want to have a child with me?" he says, sounding in utter disbelief.

"I do," I blush even more. "But not right now! I was hoping we could wait a few years at least!"

"I could never imagine myself being a dad," he whispers. "But I can imagine having children with you…"

"Really?" I'm quite surprised and also very touched. "I would never force you to have kids, Mulder - I don't think anyone should if their heart is not fully invested in it."

"I'm not sure," he admits. "But it makes me… happy - to think about you carrying my child. Being a mother to my child… I never really felt happy thinking about children before."

This man just continues to surprise me - I love him even more now!

XxXxX

Mulder POV

After showering and having some breakfast, Dana goes out to buy a pregnancy test. I'm so nervous about it. I can't imagine having a kid right now! But it scares me even more that I actually find myself thinking that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world…

I've only been with Dana for a few months and I know everything would change if we had a child together but it doesn't feel… all bad, I guess.

It excites to think that I might have impregnated Dana… it turns me on even… to imagine my seed growing inside of her. I would love to see our child grow inside of her. Watch her stomach protrude with the life that we've created. God, I've never been so in love before.

"Hey, did you guys have breakfast already?" a sleepy Matthew asks me - he's just wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, we did," I chuckle at him. "We just had some toast though - do you want me to make you some too?"

"Nah," he yawns, sitting down on the couch next to me. "I'll get some cereal in a minute… where's Dana?"

"She… went to the shop," I say - Matthew just nods.

"Did you guys have a fight?" he asks me after a little silence. "I thought I heard raised voices this morning…"

"Well, we had a disagreement," I shrug. "But we're fine now - I guess we had our first fight."

"Are you okay?" he seems worried.

"We're really good, Matthew," I smile greatly at him. "Everyone fights sometimes - and we already worked it out."

"Okay, good," he nods. "I like having you around."

"I like being around," I smile even more now. "How are you recently, Matthew? Any boys caught your interest yet?"

"Well…" he smirks and shrugs. "I started seeing this guy from the Hemlock Academy, you know, the private school?"

I smile and nod.

"Well, we met online," Matthew continues. "He was cool and we saw each other for a few weeks… but it didn't really work out between us."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I say sincerely. "What happened?"

"Nothing, really," he chuckles. "I think we just had fun… you know, it was casual… but I didn't feel like hanging out with him after we'd… well, had sex. So we just had a talk and we both felt the same way - he said we could keep having sex but I didn't really see the point in that… I think I'd rather find someone I want to spend time with - you know, like you and Dana."

"Yeah," I smile greatly. "It feels way better with someone you're actually in love with too - but there's no one at school you like?"

I've been thinking about Matthew and his friend Luke a lot lately and I can't explain why but they give me this vibe like there's something more between them than just being friends.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be out at school yet," he shrugs. "I don't want to try with anyone and get a bad reaction…"

"Do you know anyone your age who's out yet?" I wonder.

"No," he shakes his head.

"Well, no matter what happens you know Dana and I will always support you - and I'm quite sure your friends would too. And if they don't, they're probably not friends you want to keep in the long run anyway," I tell him, squeezing his shoulder.

"That's true," he shrugs. "Do you think it's weird that I've told you but not my aunt?"

"Well, when you told me I was just a neutral party," I say, contemplating. "That's probably why you told me back then. You have more to loose telling your family - there's also more to gain though. I know Dana would support you and you could be even more yourself around her if you decided to tell her."

"I've been wanting to tell her for a while now," he admits. "I just don't know how to… would you help me?"

"Of course, Matthew," I smile at him. "When do you want to do it?"

"Maybe just… tonight? After dinner?" he says, scratching his head.

"Sure," I nod. "I'm proud of you, kid."

"Thanks, Mulder," he chuckles and gets up from the couch to finally go get his breakfast.

As Matthew disappears into the kitchen, I hear the front door open and close. Dana is back. I quickly make my way into the hallway to see her hanging up her jacket.

"You got it?" I say excitedly, biting my lip as my heart starts beating faster.

She nods and takes my hand and leads me upstairs, a little white bag in her other hand.

"Ehm," she seems uncertain as we reach the top of the stairs. "Do you want to wait in the bedroom?"

"No," I say right away. "I want to be there with you when you check it."

"Okay," she smiles and gives me a little kiss. "I'll just go pee on it first and then you can come in, okay?"

I nod and see her go into the bathroom. After a little while I hear her flush and turn on the sink. I open the door and go in. The white and purple stick is face down on the edge of the sink. I sit down on top of the toilet lid and pull Dana into my lap so she's straddling me; I put my arms around her and bury my nose in her neck.

"It'll be a few minutes, I set a timer on my phone," she says, putting her own arms around my neck.

I just nod and kiss her neck a few times.

"I don't think I'd mind," I say shyly. "If it was positive…"

"No?" she runs her hands through my hair, kissing my nose and forehead.

"It scares me… but it also excites me," I say honestly, pulling her even closer to me.

"I don't think the timing is perfect… we haven't known each other for that long," she says reasonably. "But no, it wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen… having a child with the man I love."

"Yeah," I sigh content, smiling into her neck.

Her timer goes off and she reaches into her pocket to turn it off. Then she looks at me before picking up the pregnancy test and turning it over.

She's still sitting on my legs as her eyes scan the result. I keep my hands on her hips and hold my breath. Do I want it to be negative? Or positive?

"Well," she smiles a little smile at me. "It's negative - I'm not pregnant."

"Oh," I say - not prepared for how disappointed I feel now. "That's… good, I guess."

"I guess," she shrugs, standing up to throw it in the bin.

"I…" I sigh deeply. "I feel disappointed."

"You do?" she smiles at me. "And yesterday you didn't even want to have children ever…"

"I just… I never felt like this before," I sigh again. "I'm just so in love with you and the idea of you growing my child inside of you…"

"Maybe one day," she chuckles, pushing my hair back as she's standing in front of me.

"No," I tell her as I stand up and push her back against the wall. "Definitely one day."

"Mmmh, okay, Mulder," she bites her lip, rolling her hips against me. "Definitely."

We go to the bedroom and end up making love to each other - we move together languidly, taking our time as we gently touch and kiss.

I can't believe how much this woman means to me.

XxXxX

Matthew POV

After I have my breakfast in the kitchen I go back to the living room, expecting to find Mulder and Dana there, since I heard her come home. They're not there though - I reckon they're probably having sex and sigh as I make my way up to my bedroom.

I rush into my room and sit down in front of my computer, putting on my headset and turning on some music right away. I do like having Mulder around but it sucks that the walls are so goddamn thin - and they do it so much, it's hard to avoid hearing them sometimes.

I wouldn't say that I have a crush on Mulder anymore - I'm slowly getting over it. I felt a pang of jealousy the first times I saw him and Dana close together but that feeling is rapidly being replaced by simply being happy for them - they really do seem perfect together.

I do some work on a school assignment while listening to my music before a message pops up on my phone. It's from Luke, asking me if I want to hang out at his place. I must admit that I have noticed Luke a lot lately. We always have a lot of fun together and he's so easy to talk to… but he's also incredibly handsome. He's bigger than me, more muscular but about the same height. And I've never seen him interested in a girl even though he's really popular around school…

I reply Luke right away and turn off my computer. I walk out from my room and listen by Dana's door. There's no sound.

"Dana?" I call out as if trying to locate her in the house.

"Yes?" her voice comes from the bedroom.

"Ehm, can I come in or can you come out?" I ask through the door.

"Just a second," she replies and I hear some shuffling around in the room.

I feel really awkward and just look down at the floor as the door opens.

"What's up, Matthew?" she asks me, her arms crossed over her chest - she's only wearing a big t-shirt that's probably Mulder's and I notice Mulder still under the covers in bed, he's leaning back against the bedframe, his chest bare.

"I just wanted to ask you if I can go out, maybe borrow the car," I say.

"Where are you off to?" she asks me.

"Just Luke's," I say and shrug.

"That's fine," she smiles at me. "Just be home in time for dinner, okay?"

"Of course," I smile back at her. "Bye, Dana… bye, Mulder!"

"Bye, kiddo!" Mulder chuckles from the bed.

I have a really good time at Luke's but I can also feel myself grow a bit more nervous as I know what I'll be telling my aunt tonight. When I'm back at home again, Dana already has dinner ready and we sit down and eat. Usually Mulder and I talk a lot over dinner but I'm quiet today. I try to eat slowly but before I know it all three of us are done eating. I look up at Mulder and he gives me an encouraging smile and a little nod.

"Dana…" I trail off.

"Yes, Matthew?" she says, looking between Mulder and me, knowing that something is going on between us.

"I want to tell you something… I already told Mulder but you need to know too," I take a big breath and I can tell Dana seems nervous too - my heart is beating so fast in my chest.

"What is it, honey?" she says sweetly, taking my hand that's grabbing the table tightly.

"I just… I like boys…" I blurt it out and feel tears stream down my cheeks as I cry silently. "I'm gay."

"Oh," she seems surprised - she looks over to Mulder and then back to me, clearing her throat. "I had no idea, Matthew. But I'm glad you told me - that must have taken a lot of courage… I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," I manage to say between sobs - I'm so relieved.

"Come here," Dana says and pulls me into a hug and I go willingly into her arms.

I tell her sobbingly about the night that my parents died and how guilty I had felt about it ever since and she says the exact things that I needed to hear. She even calls her brother, my dad, a stubborn bastard and I laugh through my tears.

I love my aunt so much already and she just proves to me that I made the right decision to come live with her. I feel so loved and accepted in her house with her and Mulder.

"Why did you tell Mulder before me?" she says sounding slightly annoyed - I've wiped my tears away and we're all back to smiling and laughing.

"I needed his advice…" I shrug. "I told him before I knew the two of you were together. I just needed to talk to someone."

"What did you need advice on?" Dana knits her eyebrows in confusion.

"Just… gay stuff," I shrug.

"Gay stuff?" she chuckles and then her laughter dies down. "Do you mean sex stuff? Matthew, I'm a medical doctor, I'm sure I know at least just as much as Mulder about homosexual intercourse."

"Dana," Mulder laughs out loud at her phrasing.

"Well, I…" I chuckle and shake my head. "I thought Mulder might be gay back then…"

"Oh, I see," Dana nods in understanding.

"Well, I helped you anyway, didn't I?" Mulder says with a smile.

"You were a great help," I roll my eyes at him but chuckle.

"I still don't understand what you helped with…" Dana addresses Mulder now.

Mulder just looks up at me and shrugs. Oh God, I guess I have to come clean to my aunt…

"I had unprotected sex," I sigh, rubbing my right hand down over my face. "I didn't know what to do but I got a test done after talking to Mulder and I'm fine."

"Matthew!" Dana exclaims. "You should know better!"

"I'm sorry," I say defensively. "But I didn't - I didn't think of it until afterwards… but I've been safe ever since, I promise!"

"Who did you have sex with?" she demands to know.

"It was someone I met at a party New Year's Eve, it was just a one time thing…" I tell her, my face bright red now.

"But… you said you've been safe ever since…" she remembers.

"Yeah, I… I had a thing going on with a guy from another school a few weeks ago - but I'm not seeing him anymore," I say.

"Matthew, you're not old enough to have sex!" Dana exclaims.

"Dana," Mulder cuts her off. "He's 17… and he made a mistake with protection but he dealt with it and he's learned from that - he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Mulder, he's my nephew!" Dana says angrily. "He's just a kid-"

"I'm not a kid," I exclaim. "Dana, I know you still see me as this little boy but I'm really not."

I stand up and gesture towards my own body with my hands.

"Look, I'm all grown up! And I was ready to have sex when I did. If I wasn't I wouldn't have done it. I know myself pretty well."

"But, Matthew," Dana stands up and pulls me into her arms again. "You'll always be my little boy."

"I know," I sigh. "But you have to trust me to know what's best for me…"

"I do trust you," she says quickly. "And I love you."

"I love you too," I tell her and hug her even tighter.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**So this chapter turned out longer than intended.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Matthew Scully

A story by Government Patsy

Chapter 14

Scully POV

"Mulder?" I whisper into the darkness in my bedroom, cuddled into his side but not knowing if he's sleeping yet.

This past month has gone by so quickly and we've spent almost every night together. The day after we took the pregnancy test I finally got my period and started on the pill and I must admit it's been amazing not having to deal with condoms anymore.

"Yeah?" he chuckles.

"I'm going to my parents' this weekend…" I trail off nervously.

"That's fine, Dana," he says, not catching on why I'm nervous.

"I… I told them about you," I sigh - remembering the awkward phone call I'd had with my mother earlier.

"Oh?" he sounds happy. "What did they say?"

"Well, I told my mom… but she was really happy for me," I smile into his chest. "They want to meet you…"

"They already met me," he chuckles - thinking back at the dinner we had in my house where Matthew had invited him over.

"I know," I chuckle back at him. "But you were just Matthew's teacher back then… you're a bit more… important now."

"Do you… do you want to bring me home to meet your parents?" Mulder finally catches on as to what I'm actually trying to ask him.

"Only… only if you want to…" I say nervously - I've never brought anyone home before… well, not since high school. "But yes - I would love to bring you home."

"Wow," he gives me a squeeze. "I know that's a big thing for you, Dana… and I want to… but I've never met someone's parents before…"

"Never?" I'm a bit shocked - I know he's been in a few long-term relationships before.

"Nope," he sighs. "But I want to, I want to meet your parents properly… as your boyfriend - it just makes me nervous, I guess."

"Me too," I admit. "But I love you and I think they will too."

"You think?" he seems surprised.

"Well, my dad really liked you when we had you over for dinner. And I think my mom knew something was going on between us… she said you were good-looking and asked if we were just friends… and she can always tell when I'm lying…"

"Your mom said I was good-looking?" he laughs.

"Well, you are very good-looking, Mulder," I roll my eyes at him. "Anyone can see that."

"Thank you, Dana," he teases me.

We banter a bit more back and forth, teasing each other playfully, before finally agreeing that Mulder will come home with me on Friday to meet my parents.

XxXxX

Mulder POV

I'm surprised that Dana has told her parents about me but it also makes me incredibly happy - she clearly takes our relationship very seriously. I hadn't even thought about picking up the phone and telling my own family about my girlfriend but I want to now.

When I come home from work Thursday I pick up the phone and call my mom. She's very surprised to hear from me - usually I'm not that good at calling her outside the holidays and for her birthday. It's nice talking to her though and I tell her all about Dana - I think she can sense how in love I am over the phone. Just like Dana's mom, my own mom immediately wants to meet my significant other. I tell her I'll talk to Dana about it but that we might be able to stop by this weekend. With Dana's parents in Rhode Island and my mother in Massachusetts it wouldn't be more than a few hours away - but I want to check in with Dana first.

I consider calling my dad too but I don't… I call my sister instead and catch up with her. She seems good - she's still staying with my dad. When she asks me how I am, I tell her about Dana and she too seems very happy for me. We talk about catching up soon and I tell her that she's always welcome at my place. She promises me that she'll visit soon.

I feel really good about myself after talking to my family - I've never told my mother about a girl before. There are a lot of things that's new for me with Dana - and I love every second of it.

I spend most of Thursday afternoon and evening doing laundry. I've been spending so much time at Dana's that I've really fallen behind with the chores at home. When I've finally got most of it done I pack a bag for this weekend. Dana and I have agreed to go to her parents' place right after work, so I'll be going to her place tonight and then we'll be going into work together in the morning.

It's well past 10 pm when I finally head over to Dana's place. I check my phone as I walk over, with my bag over my shoulder. There's a message from Dana so I unlock my phone to read it.

**I'm heading to bed now. There are leftovers in the fridge if you haven't eaten yet. Remember to lock the frontdoor. Love you.**

She's so cute. I actually did forget to have dinner since I was so busy with getting everything done at home. I carefully walk into her house and lock the door behind me. I leave my bag in the hallway and go into the kitchen to heat up the leftovers in the microwave.

I clean up after myself after enjoying my very late dinner and then I head upstairs to brush my teeth before getting into bed with Dana. I've stripped down to my boxers as I get into bed with her. I don't want to wake her up so I keep to my side of the bed for once. Before long I too drift off to sleep.

I wake up in the early hours of the morning to Dana kissing my neck as her hand is wrapped tightly around my morning wood. I groan loudly and push myself further into her hand.

"You didn't wake me up last night," she says breathily against my neck.

"You- mmmh… were… sleeping," I manage to stutter.

I can hardly think, as her hand keeps moving up and down my erection, making me harder and harder. I throw the covers off and look down at her hand working me, squeezing me with just the right pressure as she moves over the head of my penis and down towards my balls.

She gives my neck a gentle, little bite before moving down my body. I look at her and groan as she moves her talented mouth over my hard cock. Her tongue swirls around my head before she slowly moves her mouth down over my length until I'm fully absorbed by her hot mouth. My eyes actually roll back in my head, as she starts moving up and down in a steady rhythm. My right hand entangle in her hair as I make incoherent sounds of pleasure. I move my hand down on her head and she moves down, letting me control the pace.

"Mmmmh, fuck!" I groan. "I'm so close, babe!"

Dana's bright blue eyes shoot up and meet mine as my hand pushes her down over my cock one last time before I come into her throat. I bellow her name as my orgasm overtakes me. This woman knows just how to turn me on and get me off.

She makes her way back up my body and kisses me gently on my neck, chin and cheeks.

"You should go shower first," she whispers in my ear.

"Right now?" I whine, trying to pull her closer towards me but she pushes me out of the bed.

"Hey!" I exclaim as I manage land on my feet, still very drowsy from my sleep and somewhat high from my climax.

"Go shower," she just chuckles, looking absolutely stunning curled up in the sheets, half-naked and breathtakingly beautiful. "Don't look at me like that, Mulder - shower, please…"

"Alright," I sigh and stalk into the bathroom.

After my shower I wrap a towel around my waist and go back to the bedroom. Dana quickly moves past me, giving me a quick kiss before moving into the bathroom herself.

I sit down on the bed and lay down. I'm so drowsy even after my shower - I can't be bothered to dress yet so I just close my eyes and relax for a little while before I pull out my phone and scroll through my news feed. I can't really concentrate though so I end up opening the pictures I have in a password protected folder on my phone. I sit up on the bed and look at the pictures and videos I did of Dana on New Years Eve. I can feel my penis stir again, hardening pretty fast. I untie my towel and gently begin to touch myself as I watch Dana ride my hard cock on my screen.

"Mulder, what on earth are you doing?" Dana's voice disturbs my little séance - I look up to see her standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around her body and her wet hair falling to her shoulders.

"Oh Jesus, fuck!" I fumble with my phone trying to turn it off but drop it to the floor instead.

I move to pick it up but Dana beats me to it.

"So what are you…" she starts off but halts when she sees what's on my phone. "This is me, Mulder."

"Well, yeah…" I sigh - I'm still embarrassingly hard and I'm fighting not to touch myself to relieve the straining in my groin.

Her eyes scan my body and I can tell she's turned on as well now as she bites her lip while checking out my hard cock. I reach up and pull her towel off of her, leaving her naked in front of me. I kneel down on the floor and look upwards into her eyes as my fingers move up her thigh. Her legs part slightly, leaving room for me, and I take advantage by moving two fingers inside of her. Her eyes shut close as a moan escapes her mouth. I withdraw my fingers from her already wet center and pull at her hips until she sits down on the bed. I put my hands on her thighs and spread her legs for me as I'm still kneeling on the floor. She lays down on the bed as I move my fingers back into her while moving my head down to flick my tongue over her clitoris.

"Oh, God, Mulder!" she reacts instantly to me and I keep moving my fingers in and out of her while stimulating her clitoris with my tongue, lapping away at her.

I can't keep this up for too long - my cock is so hard and I have to have her right now.

I pull her ass off the bed and move her down onto my ready and hard manhood, penetrating her as her back and head is still resting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh Jesus - fuck me!" she exclaims as I hit home, burying myself to the hilt inside of her.

"Oh, I plan to," I breathe out as I begin to move.

I fuck her so gently as she writhes in pleasure on the bed. My movements are languid and I slide slowly out of her before slowly pushing back into her, grinding upwards as I'm fully buried. I do this for a good number of thrusts before finally pounding into her hard one time - making her scream with pleasure. I go back to my very slow and languid pace until I pound into her a few more times, once again making her cry out her sweet agony. I keep switching back to my very slow and torturous pace, continuously fucking her harder and longer in-between the torture. In the end she's begging me to keep fucking her - but I stop one last time, slowly pushing myself into her, burying myself completely inside of her, grinding against her, before very slowly pulling out of her. And then I let go. I ram back into her and her moans and screams from pleasure mix with my own groans of pleasure as I fuck her with no abandon.

I have my arms around her waist as I lean over her, taking her perky nipple into my mouth as I continue to move in and out of her wildly. Her hands are clawing my back and shoulders as I feel her come underneath and around me.

"Mmmmmh, Muuuul-deeeeer!" she exclaims, followed by a lot of incoherent sounds.

I bite down lightly on her nipple and I feel her inner muscles squeeze me even tighter as I prolong her climax. She's so fucking hot and I can feel my own climax overtake me as I come deep inside of her, groaning into her breast as I spill my warm fluid.

I continue to kiss her breasts and neck lazily as I slip out of her.

"God, Mulder, we're going to be late…" she sighs.

"We'll be fine," I chuckle and get up - helping her up as well.

I kiss her sweetly, cupping her cheek as I do, before we finally get dressed.

We don't have time for breakfast but we're not late. Matthew's already left when we make it downstairs, as he's taken up riding his bike to school. The weather has been better but I suspect it has something to do with not wanting to ride into school with two teachers as well - and I can definitely see where he's coming from.

I can definitely feel my nerves coming back as I get through my day - I just hope I'll make a good impression on Dana's parents, they actually did seem to like me the one time we met back in January. But I must admit not much can dampen my spirits today - I'm in an exceptionally great mood. Of course that has something to do with the way I spend my morning.

When it's finally lunch break I'm so incredibly hungry though. I sit down opposite Harry and Sue at our usual table in the teachers' lounge and begin scarfing down my sandwich.

"Take it easy, Fox," Sue chuckles at me. "You're going to choke if you continue like that."

"Excuse me," I say after swallowing my first bites and putting down my sandwich. "I just didn't have any breakfast, I was starving."

Harry and Sue laugh at me and I pick my up sandwich again, going a bit slower this time. Dana comes over and takes a seat in her usual chair next to me, hurriedly opening the lid of her salad.

"I'm famished," she exclaims. "I didn't have any breakfast this morning."

Harry and Sue look at each other and share a knowing smile - probably easily able to figure out why neither of us had breakfast. I choke on a piece of chicken and cough a few times, washing it down with some of my bottled water.

"What?" Dana looks up from her salad, noticing the three of us acting very strangely in slightly different ways.

"Hey, didn't I see the two of you drive into work together this morning?" Harry says offhandedly - causing Sue to break into a laugh.

Dana looks really confused and looks to me for an explanation. Oh boy…

"I just said I didn't have breakfast before you came over," I begin, a smile tugging at my lips as I notice her immediate blush. "I guess these perverts are just so deprived they're making up all kinds of stories in their heads based on that."

"Really, guys?" Dana rolls her eyes at them but her blush is giving everything away - Harry and Sue just shrug and continue to laugh.

Obviously they were some of the first to know about Dana and me, as our two closest colleagues, so it's not a big surprise to them - they still enjoy giving us hell however they can though. The four of us are pretty good at picking on each other - all in good spirits, of course.

We continue eating our lunch, making conversation. Lunch is definitely my favorite time of day. I get to see Dana and I always have fun with Sue and Harry as well. The four of us have really good chemistry even though we're all very different.

About halfway through lunch I notice Dana squirming slightly in her seat. I wonder if she's already that horny again but that doesn't seem to be the case - I can usually tell by her eyes and coloring. Her eyes get extremely dark and her chest and cheeks grow pink. That's not the case right now though. She's definitely squirming though and she looks quite uncomfortable.

When Sue and Harry make their way to the coffeepot, Dana excuses herself to go to the bathroom but I stop her from getting out of her chair.

"Dana, why are you squirming in your seat?" I whisper.

"Mulder!" she whispers back hurriedly - looking around to see if anyone heard us, but no one is paying attention to us at all. "I just need to pee."

"That usually doesn't make you squirm like that…" I trail off - her blush is telling a different story as well. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she says exaggeratedly. "It's just… your stuff is leaking into my panties…"

I furrow my eyebrows, not catching her meaning, but then it dawns on me what she means. My sperm is dripping out of her. Fuck, that's hot. She rolls her eyes at me, as I can't help but smirk, eyeing her crotch area.

"Mulder, stop," she begs me, getting up from her chair.

"Can I see?" I ask quietly.

"No!" she chuckles, ruffling my hair before leaving me behind and going to the bathroom.

I spend the rest of my workday being very flustered and lose my train of thought multiple times. It seems to amuse the students though and I just blame it on Friday.

I'm finally done teaching at 3, and I make my way down to Dana's classroom. We have to wait till Matthew's done with basketball practice and then we'll drive to Rhode Island. The last of her students are staggering out while she's packing her own bag by the desk at the front of the classroom. A few of her students greet me, since I teach them as well, and I pat a few backs, before finally sitting down on top of a table in the front row. I lean back on my hands and just watch her collect her things - I can tell by her little smile that she's aware I'm there but she doesn't acknowledge it in any way.

"I'm ready for my lesson, Dr. Scully," I tell her when the last students have run off, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah?" her eyebrow shoots up and she finally meets my gaze. "And what lesson would that be, Fox?"

It's the first time she's ever addressed me by my first name and it stirs something within me. I never liked my name and I was always incredibly grateful that she respected that - but the way she says _Fox_ makes my penis harden immediately.

"Maybe we could study… anatomy?" I smirk at her.

"I'm a chemistry teacher, I'm afraid that falls under the biology curriculum," she tells me, leaning back against her blackboard.

"So you'd rather study our chemistry?" I grin, aware that she can see the bulge forming in my pants.

She shrugs her shoulders a little bit and I notice how dark her eyes have grown. She seems almost shy as she stands there, leaning back against her blackboard behind her desk. We've had sex at the school before - but both times had been in the eraser room during a free period. Her classroom is slightly more public - although everyone has left so…

I walk around her desk until I'm standing right in front of her. I move my hand up and cup her cheek; she instantly sighs and leans into my touch, looking up at me through hooded eyes. I lean down and kiss her sweetly and tenderly. Her hands move to my chest and she begins to pull at the fabric of my dark blue shirt, pulling me closer to her as her tongue comes out to play in our kiss. I'd kissed her gently but soon we're making out passionately. My own hands drop to her ass and I pick her up and move her onto her desk while her own hands reach out for the belt of my beige chinos. I kiss her neck as I undo the buttons of her white shirt until her black lace bra comes into view. I move my kisses down to her breasts; my hands cupping them as my mouth ravishes them. She moans, her hands finally done opening my belt and pants and her hand wrapping around my erection inside my boxers.

I reach up under her black skirt and I'm happy to find her wearing thigh-highs - I bunch her skirt around her waist as I pull her to the edge of the desk, pushing her panties aside with my thumb while she pulls my cock free from my pants and boxers. We eagerly move towards each other and I bury myself inside of her as I breathe into her neck and ear. She moans exquisitely while her hands move my shirt up on my stomach, her hands moving behind me to grab my ass hungrily as I begin moving in and out of her in an uncontrolled pace.

As I keep my left hand on the table, to steady myself, I move my right hand into her hair, pulling back slightly till our eyes meet. I continue to fuck her as I kiss her hungrily once before just looking into her eyes, our breaths mingling as we moan and groan with pleasure, our noses almost touching.

"Fuck, I love you," I tell her breathily before kissing her again, pulling her hair back more and moving my kisses down her chin and neck.

"Yes, Mulder... _Fox_… yes, yes, yes!" she breathes out and I fuck her even harder, biting down on her shoulder as I feel her come around me - her whole body stiffening and shaking against me, her nails digging into my ass and lower back.

"Mmmh, come for me, Fox," she breathes into my ear as I'm still nipping and biting the skin by her clavicle.

She's quickly caught on how insanely hot I find it when she calls me that and I thrust into her hard a few more times as I come inside of her.

We laugh at each other as I come down from my high. She's pushing the hair out of my face, giving my nose a sweet, little kiss. I carefully pull out of her and see a little sperm ooze out and land on her desk. Hot. I pull on my boxers and button my pants as I watch her button up her shirt, still sat on her desk, her legs still slightly spread, but now covered by her panties that have fallen back into place.

"I certainly didn't expect that…" I trail off with a stupid grin on my face.

She just shrugs and jumps down from the desk.

"What are you not telling me?" I ask her as I pull her into my arms.

"Well," she looks shyly up at me, giving me a quick kiss. "I guess I had this fantasy of you taking me on my desk…"

"Oh really?" I smirk - I didn't even think Dana had fantasies like that.

"I never thought we'd actually do it," she chuckles, blushing. "I actually can't believe we did that!"

"Now you can think of that next time you teach," I smirk again watching her blush even more.

We get her table cleaned off and just as we're about to leave the classroom Matthew walks in.

"Oh, there you were - are you ready to leave?" he asks us and explains how basketball had ended early since it was their last practice - the season ending last month.

We all move to the car and drive off, leaving Matthew's bike locked up in front of the school where he'll ride it home Monday after school. Dana and I brought his weekend bag in the car when we came in this morning so we're all ready to leave.

The drive is a bit more than three hours from New Hampshire to Rhode Island, where Dana's parents live. After driving for about an hour we switch so I'm driving instead of Dana and she drifts off to sleep immediately. Matthew is sleeping in the back too. I laugh at the two of them - not the ideal road trip companions but I let them sleep and listen to the radio on low volume as I follow the Google Maps instructions of Dana's phone.

When we're 10 minutes away I nudge Dana slightly and she stirs, stretching as she comes to, taking in the surroundings.

"Oh, I fell asleep!" she says in her low, sleepy, raspy voice.

"You did," I chuckle. "We're almost there."

"Sorry, Mulder," she sighs, reaching over and putting her hand on my thigh.

"I don't mind," I smile at her.

Dana wakes up Matthew in the back and before long I pull up in the driveway of Dana's parents' house. It's a nice middle-sized house with a well-kept front garden.

"Did you grow up here?" I ask Dana before we get out of the car.

"No, my parents moved here last year when my dad retired - I grew up all over, we moved around a lot… military bases," she says and I nod - I remember her dad being a captain in the navy.

We get out of the car and pick up our bags. Matthew is the first one through the door. He just walks in without even knocking and Margaret Scully immediately pulls him into a big hug, she clearly missed her grandson. Matthew hugs her back for a little bit before pulling back, saying that's enough with his body language but smiling at his grandmother sweetly.

"Hi, mom," Dana says as I close the door behind us. "This is Fox Mulder…"

"Hello, Fox," she cuts off Dana and pulls me in for a hug - I hug her back surprised and look at Dana and Matthew who are just laughing under their breaths. "I remember you, of course."

"Hello, Mrs. Scully," I say as she lets go of me. "Nice to meet you again."

"Come on in," she ushers us into the house. "Melissa and Charlie are here already."

"What?" Dana exclaims. "Why, mom?"

"I told them you were bringing your new man over and they wanted to meet him too," she says.

"Mom!" Dana sighs as she takes off her jacket and shoes. "You could have told me!"

"Oh well," Mrs. Scully just shrugs and walks off into another room with Matthew.

"My brother and sister are here too, I guess," Dana says shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Mulder…"

"I guess I'm meeting the whole Scully clan," I just chuckle - not really minding, although slightly more nervous now.

I step out of my shoes and place them next to Dana's before she takes my hand and we move into a nice lounge area with two couches and a few armchairs. Dana exchanges hugs with her family while I greet them all with a handshake.

First off is Charlie who's a full head taller than me and quite lean. He has a military haircut but his hair is clearly a dark red, just like Dana's. He looks tough and goofy at the same time, wearing distressed jeans and a tight dark green t-shirt with a dog tag in a chain around his neck.

Next off I say hi to Melissa. She has dark and curly hair like her mother and she's almost as tall as me. She's dressed very boohoo with a baggy shirt in earth colors and a long flowery skirt - she's even wearing a crystal around her neck. She's the type of person I'd be very surprised if she wasn't vegan and posted pictures of her food on her Instagram profile. She shakes my hand with both of her hands and smiles very sweetly at me as she introduces herself.

Lastly I greet Captain Scully with a firm handshake before sitting down in the two-seat couch next to Dana. Matthew is sitting between his uncle and aunt in the three-seater while Dana's mom and dad sit in each their armchair. There's coffee, tea and biscuits on the long coffee table between us and Dana pours me a cup of coffee, which I accept and lean back in the couch, my arm naturally falling around Dana's waist. I notice her father's eyebrow shoot up at this but Dana doesn't seem to mind so I keep my arm around her as I sip my coffee.

"So you teach with Dana at Matthew's school?" Charlie is the first to speak, addressing me.

"Yes, that's right," I nod. "What do you do, Charlie?"

"Well," he chuckles. "Every Scully man for the past three generations have been in the navy, just like my dad, so being ever the rebel, I joined the Air Force."

"And we couldn't be prouder of you, son," Captain Scully chuckles.

"What do your parents do, Fox? Do you have any siblings?" Mrs. Scully inquires sweetly.

"My father was actually in the military," I tell them and get some approving nods. "But he works for the State Department now - well, he did until he retired last year. My mother worked for a few NGOs and did a lot of volunteer work in the Boston area before she retired from all of that. And I have one little sister, Samantha."

"Did you grow up in Boston?" Melissa asks me.

"Martha's Vineyard, actually," I tell her with a smile.

"Does your parents still live there?" Mrs. Scully wonders.

"My mom does," I say and clear my throat. "My dad lives in Philadelphia. They divorced when I was 12."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Fox," Mrs. Scully says sweetly and I just smile, letting her know it's all good.

"Where did you attend college?" Captain Scully asks me.

"I went to Harvard," I say and notice a few eyebrows rise. "I got both my undergraduate and master's degree in Psychology there."

"Very smart," Mrs. Scully says, clearly impressed - I just shrug and smile.

"I think we've had enough questions for now, maybe," Dana suggests and they all chuckle.

"Is Fox your teacher then?" Melissa asks Matthew.

"Yes," Matthew nods, seemingly a little embarrassed to be the center of attention suddenly.

"That must be awkward as hell!" Charlie breaks into a laugh, putting his arm over Matthew's shoulder, making Dana roll her eyes at him while Mrs. Scully scolds him.

"It's fine," Matthew says, pushing his uncle a little bit. "It took a little getting use to but I really like having Mulder around."

"So Mulder's around a lot, huh?" Charlie says teasingly, addressing Matthew but definitely smirking at Dana.

"Shut up, Charlie," Dana hisses at him.

"Hey!" Charlie says defensively holding his hands up.

"Kids, enough," Mrs. Scully says shaking her head. "We have dinner reservations, we should probably get going."

Mrs. Scully explains how Charlie and Melissa showed up last minute and how she decided that we'd go out for dinner instead of cooking herself. We walk a few blocks from the house before walking into a local bistro in town. We're seated around a round table with room enough for the seven of us. I sit between Dana and hold her chair out for her. On my other side Charlie sits down. He really seems cool and we talk quite a bit throughout the evening.

We have wine with our dinner and it's been a really long day - I can tell Dana's already a little tipsy even though she's just had two glasses of red.

She says yes to a third glass as they bring out our desserts. I have a piece of cheesecake while Dana has something with plenty of chocolate, obviously. I love it when she indulges like this - she looks amazing and if she wants chocolate once in a while she should have it.

"Is that good?" I lean over to ask her, resting my arm on the back of her chair.

"Oh yeah," she smiles at me, and forks a piece of the chocolatey goodness. "Here, try some."

I move my mouth down over her fork and taste her dessert. Her eyes are watching my mouth carefully as I taste it.

"Nice," I tell her and she leans in for a little kiss.

I quickly pull back and look around the table, just in time to see her dad moving his eyes away from us and down to his plate.

"So, seriously, Matthew," Charlie says. "What's it like having Dana teach at your school?"

Everyone looks up at Matthew, waiting for his answer. The kid just shrugs.

"It's okay," he says. "I love that she's home so much now."

"The kids aren't giving you a hard time, are they?" Captain Scully asks, sounding a little worried.

"There's a few dicks-" Matthew quickly corrects himself as his grandmother gives him a stern look. "Sorry, I mean there's a few… not so pleasant remarks here and there, but nothing really bad - usually my friends are with me and they tell them to fu- ehm, to mind their own business."

"Do people know Dana and Fox are dating?" Melissa asks intrigued.

"Yeah everyone knows," Matthew chuckles.

"Oh, I bet there are some good rumors going around!" Charlie rubs his hands.

"Yeah, people make up all kinds of stuff," Matthew says laughing - much to my surprise… I had no idea there were _rumors_.

"Uhh, like what?" Melissa says excitedly.

"Some people say they've had sex at school," Matthew chuckles and I give him a death glare, feeling my neck grow red - Dana just chuckles though, surprising me.

"Wow," Melissa nods impressed as she looks over at her sister. "Is that just a rumor, Dana?"

Everyone is looking at Dana now - with very different expressions. Most of them look very amused while Dana's dad is looking very frightened.

"Of course, it's a rumor," Dana laughs and I'm relieved until she adds: "I don't see how anyone would know that."

Melissa and Charlie are gone, laughing their guts out - Mrs. Scully is just shaking her head but smiling - Matthew is burying his head in his hands and Scully's dad… he looks like he's about to burst, his face completely red.

"Dana!" I say shocked.

Her eyes widen as she realizes what she's said and she immediately looks over to her dad, her face one big blush.

"No, I didn't mean…" she tries but it's too late.

"It's alright," Mrs. Scully chuckles. "Bill and I were young too once, we understand."

Now Charlie, Melissa and Dana look horrified as they make gagging sounds - making Matthew and me laugh.

Aside from Dana's wine-oopsie, the dinner goes really well and we have a good time. It's quite late when we're back home at the Scully residence so we head straight to bed. Melissa is staying with a friend who lives nearby. The house only has two bedrooms and a study. Dana's parents are obviously staying in the master bedroom while Charlie and Matthew head into the guest bedroom.

"Where are we staying?" I ask Dana.

"I always stay in the study," Dana tells me, taking my hand as we walk into the little room.

"Hey," Captain Scully says from the door as we've folded the futon out from a couch to a bed.

"Yes, dad?" Dana says sweetly.

"Fox, I would appreciate it if you bunked with the other boys - there's an extra bed in the guest bedroom," he says and I feel myself turn red - he doesn't trust me to sleep next to Dana in his house…

"Dad!" Dana says complaining.

"No, it's fine," I say, picking up my bag and going across the hall - I'm a bit annoyed with the situation so I don't say anything else.

I open the door to the guest bedroom and see Matthew and Charlie unpacking their bags.

"Have you been banished by my dad?" Charlie laughs and I just shrug and nod as I head to the single bed in the corner, leaving the twin beds in the middle of the room for the other two.

"Don't feel bad, Mulder," Charlie says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know it seems a bit harsh but you don't understand… dad and Dana have always had a special bond and he's never seen her with anyone before."

"I thought he met Marcus," I say, remembering Dana telling me that was the only guy her dad ever met, when she was in high school.

"Yeah once," Charlie chuckles. "He picked her up for prom and dad immediately didn't like him - Dana was never serious about him anyway… she seems serious about you."

"Yeah, okay," I shrug. "It just sucks that he doesn't trust me…"

"He doesn't know you," Charlie shrugs. "But he likes you, I can tell. And he'll trust you too, with time."

Charlie's cheered me up and I feel better. I thank him and he heads back to his bag. I haven't really packed a pajama, usually I just sleep in my boxers but I don't know if that's appropriate. I look over at the other two and see Matthew change into his pajama pants and t-shirt. Charlie just strips down to his boxers though so I feel confident doing the same. After undressing I put my clothes into my bag.

"Dude!" Charlie exclaims and I turn around to see him looking at me.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"Did my sister do that to you?" his eyes are wide open.

"Do what?" I'm so confused.

"Mulder, you have scratch marks on your shoulders and back," Matthew says, shaking his head in disgust.

"Oh…" I chuckle nervously. "Yeah, I guess Dana did that…"

"Dude, that's my sister," Charlie says.

"Sorry," I just shrug, trying not to smirk as I get into bed.

Charlie and Matthew get into bed as well. Dana comes in to say goodnight, dressed in a t-shirt of mine that I must have left at her place. She looks so goddamn sexy. She says goodnight to Matthew first ruffling his hair and then she does the exact same thing to her little brother.

"Do I get a hair ruffle too?" I smirk at her as she comes over and sit at the side of my bed.

"I'm sorry about my dad," she says and I reach out and take her hand.

"It's okay - but I'll miss you," I tell her and smile sweetly.

"I'll miss you too," she chuckles and leans down to kiss me.

I hear Charlie gag in the background and we pull apart and say goodnight.

I say goodnight to Charlie and Matthew too and before long I drift off too sleep. All in all I would say my first meeting with my girlfriend's family went pretty well.

XxXxX

Scully POV

Saturday morning we all have breakfast in the kitchen. We're way too many people around the small table but we make it work, Charlie sitting on the island counter top while munching on his cereal. After breakfast Charlie asks Mulder if he wants to go on a run with him. I must say my brother really seems to like Mulder a lot right away. Mulder says yes and they quickly change and go on their run - they ask Matthew too but he doesn't seem too keen this early in the morning. I have a nice, long shower before getting into my clothes. I decide to wear the silky, light blue shirt that Mulder gave me for my birthday along with some black, skintight jeans.

"You look great, Dana!" Melissa tells me as I walk down into the living room.

"You really do, sweetie," my mother agrees.

"Thank you," I say, looking down at myself, before sitting down next to my sister. "Where are Matthew and dad?"

"Matthew went back to bed," my mom says shaking her head a little bit. "And your father drove into town, he needed to get something for one of his projects."

Ever since my dad retired last year, he's taken up way too many projects around the house for my mother's liking. I think it's nice that he wants to keep busy though.

"So, Fox seems really nice," Melissa says waggling her eyebrows over her cup of tea. "You really seem happy together."

"Yeah, we are," I tell her, crossing my legs and leaning back in the couch.

My mother goes on to praise Mulder to no end as well and I can't help but chuckle - he's really stolen her heart. Well, I can't really blame her - he's stolen mine too.

When mom goes into the kitchen to prepare something for lunch, Melissa looks at me grinning.

"What?" I ask her, knowing whatever is coming will be uncomfortable for me.

"Charlie texted me last night," she chuckles. "Apparently Fox has scratch marks all over his back…"

"Oh God," I cover my face with my hands but I can't help but smile.

"So, I take it the sex is good?" she smirks at me, knowing I never partake in this kind of talk but, nonetheless, always pushing it.

"Well…" I chuckle and shrug. "I would say so."

"I've never seen you like this before, Dana…" she says amazed. "You're glowing… you're really in love, huh?"

"I think so…" I smile at her. "No, I am. I really am. I love him. More than I thought I could."

"It suits you," she decides with a smile, eyeing me carefully. "Being in love."

"Thank you," I shrug again, not able to wipe the smile off my face. "What about you, Melissa? Are you still… exploring your options?"

"Big time," she chuckles.

I know Melissa sees both men and women but she's never really put a label on whatever her sexuality is. I wonder if Matthew knows this about her - she's never tried to hide it, but I also know Bill would have never mentioned it, since he didn't really approve of Melissa's lifestyle.

"What do you do for a living now?" I wonder, knowing she has had a lot of different jobs.

"I work at a vegan café in Venice Beach," she says happily. "It's really cool - they made me manager so I actually have a lot of responsibility now. I've been working there since October."

I'm impressed; I don't think she's ever had a job for that long before, definitely not one with that much responsibility.

"October?" I wonder out loud - that's the same month as we lost Bill and Tara.

"Yes," she nods solemnly. "I only just got the job when… when it happened. And they were so great about it; they gave me all the time I needed. I know Bill and I were very different but… he was my big brother."

I know Bill hurt Melissa quite a few times with remarks about her lifestyle - but I never doubted that they loved each other deeply.

"I never really grew up with Bill," I say quietly. "I was only 3 years old when he moved out… but you must have more childhood memories with him…"

"He was 10 years older than me," she smiles. "You won't believe how protective he was of me growing up. I was his little sister; he never let anyone pick at me. I was always quite… dreamy, even as a child. But no one dared even look at me wrong, they all knew Bill was my big brother and they respected him."

"He was really good like that," I remember.

We talk a bit more about Bill before Charlie and Mulder barge into the living room, both of them completely sweaty and out of breath. They bicker about who came first and I should have known this would happen when I let the two of them hang out… both of them very eager to always win.

"Boys please," I say and they both stop immediately. "Did you have fun, at least?"

They both nod and smile and I can't help but laugh.

"Hey," Mulder says pulling me up from the couch. "You look amazing today."

"She does, doesn't she?" Melissa chuckles. "I told her that too."

"Is that the first time you're wearing it?" Mulder refers to the shirt that he gave me for my birthday while I try to push his sweaty body away from me.

"It is," I smile at him. "You can get a hug when you've showered…"

"Just a hug?" he sounds deflated.

"Mulder!" I feel a blush coming on and I push him further away - my hand making contact with his sweaty chest.

"Okay," he chuckles and jogs upstairs.

Charlie runs off to the downstairs bathroom to shower and when they both come back we all have lunch in the dining room. My dad's home as well and Matthew has come back downstairs too. My mom's made some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. I just have some soup and half of a grilled cheese. Mulder and Charlie both scarf down a lot - I thought my mom had cooked way too much but they manage to almost clean the table with their appetites.

My dad asks if they want to help him with the shed he's building in the back garden after lunch. All the men agree to this, even Matthew.

Melissa and I sit at the porch as my dad starts telling them what to do and my mother comes out with a pitcher of ice tea. We enjoy the cold drinks while talking away, meanwhile watching the men work away, sawing, hammering and nailing. Charlie is as always acting like the undiagnosed ADD child he is - constantly starting small fights with Matthew on the lawn, pushing him and triggering him. The two of them have always been more like brothers than nephew and uncle, with just six years age difference. Charlie is exactly the same with Mulder though - picking on him just as much as on Matthew. In the end Mulder has enough and wrestles Charlie to the ground only to have Charlie fight him back and turn them over. They keep fighting away, laughing and shouting, until my dad looks their way, and they both jump to their feet to continue their work. I get bored just watching them after an hour has passed. I don't want to risk anything with my new shirt so I jog upstairs to change into the t-shirt I slept in. I push it into my jeans so it doesn't look so big and join the men in the back garden. My dad throws me a pair of work gloves as I near them, probably expecting me to join them sooner rather than later. I pick up the saw and hold the wood down with my left leg and hand as I saw away with my right hand. Mulder looks very impressed as I look up at him, hammering something by the shed, putting it together. He gives me a sly little smirk and a wink and I can't help the grin on my face as I continue with my work.

We work for most of the afternoon in the spring sun, having a few breaks underway. During one of our breaks my dad walks inside to use the bathroom while Charlie and Matthew kick an old ball around. Mulder sits down next to me on the bench close to the shed, putting his arms around me and kissing my temple.

"I love it here," he tells me. "I love your family."

"Good," I smile greatly at him - my heart swelling in my chest. "They love you too, I think. Charlie has pretty much adopted you already."

"He's quite a character," Mulder laughs. "Does he have ADD or something?"

"Probably," I chuckle. "I hope he hasn't been too much?"

"No," Mulder shakes his head. "I like him. I never had a brother… but Charlie's cool."

"Imagine growing up with him though," I smile. "He was always my annoying little brother. He was kind of an oopsie - my parents didn't plan to have more kids after me. They always called him a happy accident though. They had Bill very young; my mom was only 18, so that was very unplanned. Then they had Melissa ten years after Bill and me five years after Melissa. So we were pretty spread out age wise until Charlie came just two years after me."

"How many kids do you think we'll have?" he asks me seriously and I can't help but smile at him.

"Probably just two," I say and shrug.

"Really?" he sounds surprised, looking at Charlie and Matthew. "I wouldn't mind having more than that. There's so much life in this house. I love it."

"You're so cute," I tell him, turning his face with my fingers so I can catch his lips with mine.

He kisses me back immediately, his hands pulling me sideways into his lap before going around my waist, holding me against him as we kiss. I put my own arms around his neck as I deepen our kiss. When I feel him harden against my thigh, I know I've probably taken it a bit too far and I pull back.

"Sorry," he says, clearing his throat.

"Mulder," I just chuckle and smile at him, giving him one last gentle kiss before getting up from his lap.

My dad's come back out as well, I realize, and Charlie and Matthew come over as we're about to start up again. When Mulder stands up I notice the bulge in his jeans and before I know what's happening Charlie runs over to Mulder yelling: "Boner!" and then punches him right in the groin.

"Jesus Christ!" Mulder exclaims as he falls to his knees.

Before I can scold my brother though, Mulder is pulling Charlie's feet away from under him, making him fall to the ground - causing my dad, Matthew and me to break into laughter.

They both get up and shove each other lightly before we all go back to work. Just in time for dinner the shed is done, Mulder nailing the final piece of wood on the roof before climbing down. We all take in our handiwork and my dad thanks us all, saying it would have taken him weeks to finish on his own.

Melissa asks if she can take a picture of all of us in front of the shed before we go inside to have dinner - and my dad says that's a good idea and that he wants a picture too. My dad stands in the middle with Mulder and Charlie on each side of him - I stand next to Mulder and Matthew next to Charlie. I notice how proud Mulder seems that my dad puts his hand on Mulder's shoulder for the picture - Mulder is so damn cute.

My mother has prepared a big roast dinner with help from Melissa and we all sit down to eat in the dining room. Conversation flows freely around the table. I wish we could all get together like this more often. My mother says the same thing just as I've thought it and both Melissa and Charlie agree to come home more often.

We spend the evening playing a few trivia games and it gets crazy competitive, as everything does in my family. Melissa leaves as we get way too into it, she's the only one who never followed in the Scully family footsteps competitively, and Mulder and I say goodbye to her as we'll be visiting his mother tomorrow. Mulder is just as insane as the rest of us, teamed up with Matthew. Charlie and my mom are way behind, much to their disappointment and annoyance, but my dad and I are in the lead closely followed by Mulder and Matthew. It's intense but in the end I end up winning with my dad, both of us gloating away much to everyone else's irritation.

We all agree to head to bed and take turns brushing our teeth and getting ready for bed in the two bathrooms. I go into the study where I slept last night and realize I don't really have anything to wear to bed. I worked all day in Mulder's t-shirt and I didn't bring anything else to sleep in. I walk into the boys' room to find them changing out of their clothes.

"Mulder?" I walk over to him as he pulls his pants off.

He turns around, surprised to see me, while stepping out of his pants.

"Yeah?" he chuckles as Charlie and Matthew tries to cover up their bodies - Charlie jumping under the covers and Matthew hurriedly pulling on his t-shirt.

"Do you have a spare t-shirt I can borrow?" I ask him sweetly, sitting down on his bed.

I'm just wearing my panties and his t-shirt that's quite big on me - I already discarded my bra in my room.

"What's wrong with the one you're wearing?" he chuckles, pulling his own t-shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor.

"I worked in it all day," I wrinkle my nose.

"Okay," he smiles at me and pulls his bag onto the bed, rummaging through the very unorganized content before digging out a plain white t-shirt and handing it over.

I look over at Charlie and Matthew and tell them to close their eyes which they both do by covering their face with their hands, making me chuckle, before I change out of the t-shirt I'm wearing and into the clean one Mulder handed me. I notice Mulder definitely enjoying the show.

"I'm done," I tell my brother and nephew and they move their hands, Matthew getting into bed next to Charlie.

I crawl under the covers of Mulder's bed as he puts his bag down on the floor.

"Dana!" he chuckles. "What are you doing?"

"It's boring being all alone over there," I smile mischievously at him.

"Dana, dad won't go for that!" Charlie warns me, chuckling.

"I don't want that either!" Matthew says, sounding very nervous.

"Matthew…" I say offended. "Why can't I stay with you guys?"

"Because the two of you always…" he makes a perverted gesture with his hands and the three of us break out laughing.

"Not with us in the room, you little weirdo," Charlie exclaims.

"Definitely not," Mulder promises him and gets into bed with me.

The bed is very small but it's not really a problem. I snuggle right up to Mulder and sigh content as I place my hand on his chest.

"I missed you so much last night," I whisper while Charlie and Matthew talk in the background.

"Me too, Dana," he sighs, his eyes closed and his arms protectively around me.

The four of us are bickering over who's going to get out of bed to turn the lights off when suddenly the door opens and my dad peeks in.

"Dana!" he says sternly. "Why aren't you in your own room?"

"I don't want to be over there all alone while the boys are having fun over here!" I say, sitting up slightly. "It's not fair, dad!"

"Oh, Dana," his face breaks into a grin. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Goodnight, dad," I smile at him.

"Goodnight, kids," he tells us - turning off the light as the boys all say goodnight to him.

We joke and laugh for a little bit before everything turns quiet.

"Uncle Charlie?" Matthew breaks the silence, just as I was about to drift off.

"Yeah?" Charlie quips back in the dark.

"I'm gay by the way," he says nervously.

"I know," Charlie chuckles.

"You know?" Matthew exclaims. "How?"

"You've been checking out other boys since you were 12, Matthew," Charlie remarks.

I'm thoroughly surprised that my little brother is the only one who seems to have figured this out on his own - Charlie might not be the most academic but he's definitely smarter than me in other ways.

"And you're okay with that?" Matthew asks him worriedly.

"I love you, dude," Charlie just says and I can't help but smile into Mulder's chest.

"Thank you," Matthew mutters sounding very appreciative.

Not long after I drift off to sleep, feeling incredibly lucky and happy with my whole family. My family, which somehow includes Mulder now.


End file.
